The Unsealed Vampire: Tsukune's Revenge
by AGhostlyWriter
Summary: Sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire. Tsukune will kill for what she has done to him. He will never let her get away with what she did, with what she has done, with killing Moka. Moka won't be so lenient, either. No one steals her Tsukune, no one. The fire of hate and love will try and burn through the layers of cold. Which will win? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Cold, cold Hell**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire.  
**

**Enjoy:  
**

Hell...

Most people thought that Hell was a desolate landscape where souls went for their misdeeds, for their sins. An eternal nightmare where fire and darkness tears the sinner's soul asunder and burns him 'til there is nothing left of it. Only to start over with the suffering, again and again, until the end of Time itself. However, Tsukune knew better, Hell wasn't a burning inferno such as Dante had described most of it. No. Instead there was ice, and snow, and cold, so much cold. Come to think of it, maybe there was fire in Hell, maybe the higher circles of Hell did burn, but he knew for certain the 9th circle was frozen. How did he know this, you ask? Well, Tsukune realized he might not be dead but he was most certainly in Hell, cold frozen Hell. A place his tormentor and supposed wife called home: the Snow Village.

It had been three weeks... Three gruesome weeks since the love of his life and former master, Moka Akashiya, was murdered. Three weeks since he had felt or seen the loving embrace of either persona that resided within her psyche. Three weeks since his former girlfriend and small time flame, Mizore Shirayuki, had kidnapped him and taken him away from all that he held dear. Three weeks of constant harassment to engage in intercourse with her. Three weeks of pain, suffering and misery. Three weeks of utter and complete hatred bottled up inside, just begging to be let free. Three weeks where his mind and body had been dedicated to a single all defining purpose, the whole reason for his continued survival, the only reason he hadn't committed suicide yet: Revenge.

Revenge, in a way, he began to understand Hokuto. In the end, all he wanted was to make those who made him suffer pay dearly for it, something Tsukune could relate to. They weren't that different after all. Except for one little detail, where Hokuto had failed, he would succeed. Such was the strength of his desire for vengeance. No, not vengeance... Justice. Justice for killing his beloved in cold blood. Justice for taking him here, away from his family.

Moka would want him to enact justice on Mizore, even though her Outer persona would want to make peace, her Inner persona would condone what he feels and wishes to do. In any case, he swore to all who would bear witness to his plight that he would make Mizore pay a thousandfold for what had been done to Moka. He would grind her face into the brimstone and set fire to her body, watch her cook slowly until she was nothing more than ashes, than dust. All the while listening to her cries, feeding his anger and finally freeing him from his burden.

This was what Tsukune thought about all during the night and all during the day. He was lucky compared to most unwilling victims of the snow women village. It seemed Mizore had enough pull to keep him from being forced into consenting, at least for now. She was patient and would've undoubtedly given Tsukune all of eternity to come around. Unfortunately, she was pressed for time and gave him until her 17th birthday to agree before using more brutal means of persuasion. That deadline was a dreadful thought.

The snow women catered to his every needs. He was given food, though he mostly avoided eating what they brought him, having a preference for the oddly juicy grass that grew in the village, he swore he would avoid their food as he regarded it a treachery to Moka's memory for him to indulge in his captor's nourishment. He seldom bathed and always made sure his supposed wife and mother-in-law were away to clean himself, lest he be caught by one of them who decided Mizore should join him. He was given a bedroom where he was locked up most of the day. Mizore came by everyday to let him out and walk around town with her, often letting him walk around the park area situated near the house so that he may think alone while walking amongst the frozen trees and, unbeknownst to her, eat his meal in peace, away from prying eyes. She would always ask him to forget about Moka and agree, something he would constantly refuse.

There was one thing he did request from the snow women, which they agreed amidst a few confused looks. He was granted some exercise equipment. He said he wanted to stay fit. In reality, that was the closest thing he could do to remind him of Moka's training. Honing his abilities was all he did , day in and day out. Silently vowing and envisioning killing Mizore as well as Tsurara. Hell, why not the whole village? He saw the look the husbands had on their faces, it was one of abandon, desperation and melancholia. They had given up all hope to ever leave and now slowly went to their deaths.

Tsukune was different, he would fight before dying. He would never surrender, he would give no quarter. He felt the pain his brothers held but refused to fall because of it, he still had a purpose.

However bleak his days were, he would dream of Moka every night, both Mokas. The soft pink haired vampiress that had made it easier for the both of them to confess a mutual love, and the silver haired temptress who he had met first and forced herself into his life, serving her was the best deal he had ever made in his short miserable life.

He dreamed of her sleeping, both Mokas sound asleep next to each other, two angels descended from Heaven. He would watch over them intently, making sure they were alright, swearing he would protect them. One of them would stir, some times Inner Moka, other times Outer Moka, she would wake up, lazily turn her head to a lovestruck Tsukune, ask him what he was doing up, extend her delicate arm and hand up to him so that he would take it and come back to bed. At this point, the other Moka would awaken as well and copy her dopplegangers movements. He would take their hands and let himself be pulled back into where they would enjoy each others caressing and whisper sweet nothings, mostly going from ideas for their next round of fun to promises of devotion to one another forever. Then would come the moment he would dread, the Moka who would've awoken first would look at him while the other would gently hold him. She would look at him lovingly and tell him to be strong for her, that they will be together again. Tsukune would break down crying while his lover(s) would sooth him, he would beg her not to leave, to stay with him. He knew he would wake up soon, go back to Hell, but he didn't want to leave. He would do anything to stay with her, he would even forgive Mizore if it meant going with her. They would kiss, she would tell him that she loved him again as he would calm down somewhat. Then she would slowly fade as would the dream while Tsukune would scream to the top of his lungs not to leave him.

He would then wake up in a cold sweat, every time it became more painful, every time he felt a greater longing for her. It was a thirst he could not quench, a hunger he could sate, a loneliness he could not escape... _Not until Mizore pays for what she has done to me and Moka! _

With renewed hatred and fervor, he would get out of bed and do pushups, falling back into his murderous and hateful routine.

Indeed, this was his Hell, his payment for failing to protect Moka as he vowed...

_Hell..._

XXXXXXXXXX

_Moka returned to her room feeling tired and a little depressed. She had really missed not being with Tsukune today. She really hoped that this was the last time they ever had to be apart like this._

_"Hello Moka," Mizore called as the lights came on. She was casually standing there leaning against her table._

_"Mizore? What are you doing here? Where's Tsu… kmmph!" Without warning another Mizore grabbed her from behind and planted a hand over her mouth. Her hand was ice cold._

_Moka's eyes widened in fear as the Mizore in front of her transformed her right arm into a scythe._

_"The only sure way to kill a vampire is to cut its head off right?" She sounded completely at ease as she raised her arm up._

_With her free hand she grabbed at her rosario and tugged with all her might, but it was useless. Help me Tsukune! But even as she thought it she knew through their link that he was too far away to save her._

_His face was the last thing she thought of._

Or so Mizore had assumed...

Moka awoke startled, her silver rosario dangling from her flawless neck as she quickly scanned the room she found herself in with her green eyes.

It was her room at the school, it seemed everything was as it should be apart for two irregularities. First of all, Tsukune wasn't there next to her in bed. That alone had made the shy vampire nervous. Second of all, the Chairman was standing in the corner of the room, seemingly appraising her situation as a smile crept unto his face.

"Good morning, Moka." he began in his eerie tone. "Slept well, I hope."

"Wh-What am I doing here?" She was still in a state of shock. "Where's Tsukune? Why can't I..."

Then it hit her, something else was off, she couldn't feel Tsukune through their bond. If she couldn't Tsukune then that meant that he was...

"Do not worry about Tsukune." The Chairman continued. "He is still alive and in good health. However, he no longer is your familiar."

"What do you-" The memories came rushing back to her, cutting her in mid thought and sentence.

She remembered seeing Mizore, both Mizores trying to kill her. She remembered the scythe as it came down towards, then nothing, it had all gone black.

"It was fortunate of me to have been in the area while your would be killers attempted to end you." The Chairman answered, seemingly reading her mind." "I managed to throw off enough power to destroy the ice replicas of Mizore. Unfortunately, by the time they had been dispatched, the real Mizore and her mother had disappeared, taking Tsukune along with them."

She flinched as she realized the entire ploy, Mizore had stolen Tsukune and planned to kill her. Now Tsukune was all alone who knew where, so far away from home, from her.

"How long have I been out?" She asked as the reality of things slowly crept into her brain.

"Three weeks, your father and sisters Kokoa and Akuha have been here since they heard of your encounter. They will be relieved to see you finally woken up."

"Why can't I feel Tsukune anymore? Why isn't he my familiar anymore?" This was more important to her than knowing about her well being, she wanted to make sure Tsukune was intact.

The Chairman merely gazed at the rosario in his hand and answered after a small pause. " It seems that the amount of power I used to annihilate the aggressors has also severed the link between you and Tsukune. For all intents and purposes, your deal has been canceled. And I suspect it must've been quite painful for the poor boy."

The Dark Lord was no longer smiling as he spoke of the boy's suffering, almost as if it had mattered to him. Moka was to busy worrying about her Tsukune to notice the Chairman's subtle change in attitude.

"We must find him." She cried out in panic.

"I'm afraid that is not the issue." The Chairman replied.

"What do you mean?" This was confusing her to no end.

"Perhaps I should let your father elaborate." He answered as he gestured towards her father standing in the doorway, apparently happy beyond measure that his daughter was alive.

The two had a warm embrace before her father took a step back and looked at the Chairman, this was a discussion he wanted to have with his daughter privately. The robbed man understood and vanished from sight, closing the door as he disappeared.

Without delay, Issa Shuzen spoke about the matter at hand. "Things aren't that simple. It seems your pet has been taken to the Snow Village, her territory." His voice had gone back to its usual cool tone.

"There must be something that can be done." Moka spoke up nervously, if two Dark Lords had been working on freeing him to no avail for three full weeks, something most definitely had to be complicated.

"Since he is no longer bound to you, and by extent, house Akashiya and house Shuzen. We do not have any claim to him any more. But rest assured." He raised his right gloved hand in a soothing manner. "I will do all that I can to retrieve your familiar for you. After all, he still is your property by right. Though the snow people don't see it that way, they'll have to soon enough."

"Um...Father, about that..." Her father looked down at her expectantly. Explaining the nature of her relationship with Tsukune was going to be problematic to say the least...


	2. Chapter 2

**Love to Hate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire.  
**

**Enjoy:**

They say hatred consumes you, enters your very core and slowly destroys you from within, leaving but a broken empty shell of what you once were. However, what happens when you are already a shell? What happens when all that is left of you is hate? What then? Then, the hatred keeps you alive.

Philosophizing between and during workouts was a hobby of Tsukune's now. The agonizing seconds that went by while he was aware of himself were too much to bear. He needed to think of something, anything, other than **her**. The mere mention of her memory hurt to much. He needed to focus on something else.

He had been here for three weeks and yet there still was no plan, no way for him to burn down the village and all his captors along with it.

And so came the part of the day Tsukune hated the most. It always took him several minutes to go to sleep, to forget all and fall deep into momentary peace. Several minutes that turned into hours when he thought too much about Moka. Just thinking that name caused him to ache: The thirst was growing.

Eventually, he finally drifted off and let the warm currents of sleep take him where he desired most. As black slowly was replaced by light, he couldn't help but feel happy. But something was off, this wasn't the light from the candles he was so used to seeing near his beloved's bed. No, this light came from something exponentially hotter. It almost burned...

Tsukune landed in a place that seemed both familiar and foreign. He was standing on a cliff, the hot, burnt earth leaving prints of his feet as he walked towards the edge. In the distance, he could see something burning: a village. The black smoke rose from the burning houses as it reached out towards the Heavens currently darkened by both nighttime and the smoke. The distinct smell of sulfur was there and yet it did not smell quite as disgusting as he would've expected. And the screams he heard echoing from the village, all of them female, they didn't seem to bother Tsukune. Quite the opposite, in fact, hearing the music of pain and discord filled him immense glee. He could see several shadows rolling around on the ground in pain in the distance, that alone would've made him smile, but the combination of all of the above drove him to hysterical laughter. He hadn't felt this good since...

All of a sudden, he noticed a person sitting on a rock near him, watching the show the burning village put on with great interest, it seemed. The stranger paid Tsukune no heed as he continued to stare off quietly. As Tsukune got closer to this unknown man, he noticed he slowly turned his face towards him, what he saw made him shiver.

The man looked exactly like Tsukune, right down to the unruly hair. However, the man had silver hair and red, slit eyes where only brown should have been. This was wrong. Tsukune felt that as he approached his doppleganger. The clone meet his gaze as he stood, seemingly waiting for Tsukune to speak his mind, his expression was as serene as it could've been, not a trace of the rage that kept Tsukune alive, not a trace of the sorrow that haunted him, just pure calm.

After staring at each other, Tsukune finally spoke. "Who are you?"

The man seemed confused for a second before answering thoughtfully. "Me."

"Who am I?" he inquired. In truth, Tsukune felt like he had lost all identity since he had been taken from the school. He needed to know, badly.

"Me in becoming." the man replied, still perfectly calm.

This conversation was becoming more and more confusing. He stood silent, looking off unto the distance and the fires burned away at the village, the screams still echoed. The man had gone back to staring as well.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Tsukune's clone asked rhetorically. It truly was.

"Yes. The snow village?" Tsukune responded hopeful of the answer.

"Yes. Finally I have avenged her." the clone's tone seemed a tad more emotional, almost nostalgic.

"Yes you have." came a reply from behind Tsukune, he knew that commanding voice all to well. Before Tsukune could turn around, he felt two pairs of hands touching him, caressing him. He merely glanced and saw both Mokas standing on either side of him, holding his arms in an identical, warm embrace.

"I was afraid you wouldn't show." Tsukune retorted.

"You know we'll always be there for you, Tsukune." came Outer Moka's softer voice, the two both squeezed him ever so sligthly.

"I failed you Moka." Tsukune whimpered. "I am so sorry.". Something else he had held in during his imprisonment was guilt. Guilt over not protecting his lover, guilt over surviving her, guilt over having caused her death indirectly. He remembered feeling her being afraid but it had hit him too late, he was too far. He had not even been supposed to go to Yokai, if he had just refused to go, she would still be alive.

"Shhh." came Inner Moka's reply. "Don't cry." her hand came up to his face as it slowly caressed him lovingly.

After a minute or so of soothing, the group turned their heads towards the burning village. Grim determination had replaced his sadness. He wanted to find out what happened next, what his course of action should be. He then noticed his vampiric clone had disappeared and decided he would question Moka instead.

"How can I destroy them?" he asked to his lovers.

Both heads looked at him smiling as they sat him down on the rock previously occupied by the strange reflection on Tsukune's desires. They talked all throughout his dream. This time, when it came to saying goodbye, he didn't cry. He knew he would next time but for now, he was anxious to wake up and put his plan to work. Anxious to begin and finally the leave frozen Tartarus that held him captive. But he ached, the thirst, the longing had grown again, threatening his very sanity once more with its constant pushing and probing. He would not break though, he could not afford to break, He had to be strong. For her, he would be. For her, he would kill.

Wake up was brutal as always, the cold sweat was present as always. As he got down on the floor to do his morning pushups, he continued to meditate upon his plan. And for the first since he had gotten here, he couldn't help but smile. Yet, this wasn't the same caring smile he always used to have, the one that promised forgiveness and warmth. Well, his new sadistic smile did promise warmth, but one of a different kind, one that would burn and make anyone cry out in pain. He was no longer consumed by hatred, **he was hatred**...

XXXXXXXXXX

Issa Shuzen looked disturbed to say the least. His third daughter had admitted to loving, not a lower monster, not just a familiar, but a human.

Moka knew the danger of telling her father, but she needed him to know everything in order to better assess the situation, to better help Tsukune.

"That's everything." the pink haired vampire stated as she looked at her father, a mix of apprehension and fear sweeping over her.

Lord Shuzen was flabbergasted. "He is..." he began.

"Yes." Moka replied.

"And you love..."

"Yes." she interrupted.

"As does your other..."

"Yes." this was not looking good, he was looked more shocked that she would've anticipated. She expected a little bit of yelling, something, anything but him trying to get over the initial shock of this revelation with such difficulty.

"I see." he spoke quietly. He gestured towards her rosario.

She nodded before letting him reach for it and engulf the room in an ominous glow as her inner persona was awakened.

"Hello father." she seemed a lot more confident than the previous version of her.

"Is this true?" he inquired. It looked like he was holding out some hope that this was all just a hoax. Inner Moka bashed that fantasy in a second.

"Absolutely." it seemed her discarded pride had come back in strength to defend her choice of a...

"You want him to be your blood mate?" he couldn't help but choke as he spoke those words.

"Yes." her intensive gaze was fixed on her father. She would have been deathly afraid of disappointing her father if this was any other matter. Alas, Tsukune meant more to her than life, than pride. And Issa Shuzen needed to consent for the binding. Yet, she wasn't a fool, she knew her father would never agree to this, he would never...

"I consent." he spoke ominously.

Something was very, very wrong. Her father would never accept this.

"However, there will be a few strings attached." he continued.

That sounded more like him. " What are they?" she inquired.

"First of all, Tsukune cannot remain human if this is to happen."

Moka widened her eyes in shock, she always dreamed of making a vampire out of Tsukune but the pain the transformation would cause him would be agony.

"There will be other conditions but I'll go into them in detail once he is here to agree to the deal."

Moka couldn't help but gulp at her father's plan. At least this meant he would rescue him, so if nothing else, there was that.

"I'll leave you to rest for a little while, then I'll let Akuha and Kokoa come in to see you." he announced as he excused himself and walked out of the room proudly. Leaving Moka to reattach her rosario in peace and fall into deep thought.

This certainly was a big surprise, father rarely let any man near his daughters without his expressed permission, much less court her. So to think he would let him marry her. These conditions would have to be very restrictive and dangerous to say the least.

But Moka took comfort, she knew if anyone could win her, it would be Tsukune. To think that soon she would have him once more in her arms, that brought a shiver up her spine in anticipation.

Outer Moka, however, was saddened by a sudden realization. She hoped he was all right, after being away from him for so long, she was feeling a great longing for him.

Inner Moka, on the other hand, was thinking of her would be killer. Rage coursed through her and she vowed that she would have her head for taking her Tsukune. He might not be her property anymore but he was hers, period. Attempting to keep him against his will was only going to make her last moments on Earth all the more painful.

She hoped they had a special place in Hell for her, because she was planning on burning her until she was ash. Anyone who would oppose her would share her fate.

Her Outer persona agreed with her Inner being. If Tsukune was anything less that perfectly fine, there would be Hell to pay, for all of them.

Moka was giving into her anger, her hatred. And it felt damn good to do so...


	3. Chapter 3

**Light the Fire  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire.  
**

**Enjoy:**

Tsukune's plan to escape was a simple one at that. All he needed to do was wait for the right moment. The moment where he would be able to light the fire. As it turned out, Tsurara was the one who had unknowingly presented him with just such an opportunity...

It was no secret Tsukune despised being incarcerated in the village. However, he was not the first one to be in such a predicament. Most men who married a snow woman suffered a similar fate to that of Tsukune's. Of course, it would take a while but all eventually broke down for some reason or another. One common point was that they had all either given up, died, or fallen into deep despair.

Tsurara figured that having Tsukune be around other broken down men would help him accept reality faster, that he could never leave. Mizore immediately consented to this idea.

And so came time for Tsukune to meet his fellow brothers in pain. One of the empty houses the village possessed had been re-purposed into a small meeting area. A good 30 males of all ages had been or were being dropped off by their wives, and sometimes kids. It seemed to snow women understood that the effort would be more successful if they weren't present.

Everywhere Tsukune looked, he saw fake smiles and heavy hearts. These men were drained, empty, gone. What's worst was the women didn't seem to notice that fact at all or choose to ignore it. Had Tsukune seen this when he had first arrived, when the anger had not yet overtaken him completely, when there was still a shred of kindness within him, then he would've probably looked upon them with pity. Instead, one thought came to mind every time he saw a new male face: _Weaklings!_

He had been weak at some point too, he admitted, he had been no more than simply average. Yet he had escaped his weakness, he dedicated himself to getting stronger, to not giving up. If he could do it, there was no reason they could not. There would be no mercy if his plan was going to work. They had to be as ruthless as he was.

Finally, it came time for the snow women to leave the boys to discuss why it was best to accept this situation. As soon as they had left, all lies were abandoned. All the men that had been previously smiling let their smiles drop as they turned towards each other, some were on the verge of tears, others were staring off, silently praying for death.

This was disgusting to watch, grown men were whining in unison. Abandoning any shred of self-respect and decency and breaking apart. This would've been unbearable to watch to any kind heart, but there was none in the room. And so Tsukune sat along with 30 other men in a circle, watching them crying, he noted he had his work cut out for him.

Finally, after a few minutes of this awful display of weakness. They all regained some composure and turned towards the new arrival. One of them got up and walked towards Tsukune, holding out his hand in a friendly manner.

"Sorry we broke down like that." he began, whipping away his tears with his other hand as he spoke. "It just gets hard sometimes, you know."

Tsukune looked up at him critically, this guy would need to toughen up, a lot. After the man got close enough to shake hands with him, he stopped, waiting for his friendly gesture to be returned, a naïve look on his face.

Tsukune punched him the gut and got up from were he sat as the man fell to the floor, letting out ragged breaths as he did.

This shocked the group as they all stared at Tsukune. The room was silent for a few seconds apart from the friendly man's whimpering on the ground, holding his stomach to ease the pain of the blow. After a moment, another man decided now would be the time for him to drop in and defend his friend.

"Hey, what's the big idea punching Jack over there?" the other man yelled out. "I know it's rough being here but that don't give you the right to-"

"Pathetic." Tsukune stated.

That silenced the would be peace maker as he looked at Tsukune with wide eyes.

"All of you are pathetic." Tsukune spat. "Where's your fighting spirit, where's your pride?" he began pacing around the room as he went on. "You should be ashamed of yourself. Boohoo, they sapped my will to fight, they took me from all that I loved. Quit whining and do something about it!"

The group looked around at each other as some bowed their heads down in shame, others remained quiet, waiting for Tsukune to go on.

"You don't know what it's like, losing someone you loved dearly." an elder man intervened in a low, saddened voice. "We've all been here for too long, we all wanted to fight in the beginning, like you do. In time, we saw it was useless."

That remark elicited a punch right into the old man's jaw, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"I have lost someone I care about." Tsukune went on. "That is why I fight."

The peace maker spoke his mind once again. "We would, but we got no way of doing that, I mean, they 'll freeze us before we even make it out of the city gates."

All the men nodded at that last remark. They were acknowledging a will to fight, maybe they weren't so far gone after all. "What if I told you I had a plan?"

"We would be all ears, then." the elder man spoke as he painfully sat himself back down on his seat. Luckily for him, the blow had been minor.

"These women have enslaved you. Forced you to father children you don't recognize as your own, true?" the question was rhetorical, yet many silently mouthed yes.

Tsukune went on with his grand speech. "They made this place into your own personal Hell, they've tormented you for months, years, decades. And you just want to leave them behind without making them pay?" many answered negatively, the rage was emerging. "My so called wife killed my master, the love of my life, MY SOUL MATE!" some looked on with compassion for Tsukune, others with abject hatred for the captors. 'I know it was my job to protect her with my life, I know I have failed. But I will not let myself rot in here, die in this hellhole while the killer goes unpunished!" agreement spread to most everyone, some openly yelled it out. " I will not let this fate befall another poor innocent soul! I will not let them get their clutches on some unsuspecting person! I will not let them use us as cattle for the rest of our lives! I will fight! I will kill! I WILL NOT REST AS LONG AS THERE IS A SINGLE SNOW WOMAN LEFT ALIVE!" the entire room erupted in cheer. Now came the moment of truth. "Who's with me!?" again, everyone yelled out in cheer.

"Tell us what you need, brother." one of the men spoke.

"First of all, someone get Jack up off the floor before he bleeds out over there and clean him up." he pointed at the poor wretch on the floor behind him. "We don't want the snow bitches getting suspicious after one of us dies on the first meeting."

He was still clutching his stomach, a pathetic demonstration of weakness. Two men went over to him and picked him up, taking him out of the room as they went. Now that that was taken care of, on to more serious business.

"Now, I need a little information here. Who's the leader of this village?"

And what a fire it would be. Tsukune was giddy with anticipation and excitement. He was lighting the fire. Soon, it would spread far enough to burn them all. As it turns out, revenge was not a dish best served cold, it was best served hot, burning hot...

XXXXXXXXXX

"Big sister!" a red haired girl exclaimed as she jumped towards her pink haired sibling currently sitting up in bed. "I heard what happened, does this mean father will finally take off that stupid seal and let you be the all powerful you really are?" she asked as she latched onto her. The bright glimmer of hope flashing through her eyes.

Moka couldn't help but smile, that was Kokoa alright. No doubt about it.

"Kokoa! Give her room to take a breath." barked a black haired girl standing by the door.

Kokoa immediately complied with her older sister's command and step away from Moka.

"My, my, you've grown so much, dear Moka." Akuha exclaimed. It had been so long since she had seen her. Working with a terrorist organization hellbent on enslaving Humanity left little time to see family and friends. At least those not directly involved with Fairy Tale, that is.

"Akuha? What are you doing here, sister?" this had been the first time she saw her in over quite some time.

"I heard what happened. Must be horrible being sealed away with no way of escaping. Don't worry, we'll fix things here, then we can take you back home." Akuha replied after hugging her sister.

"Yeah! I'm going to get my big sister back!" it seemed Kokoa agreed with the plan.

"No, wait, I can't go!" both sisters looked at Moka with puzzled looks.

"Why not?" Kokoa inquired, slightly taken aback.

"Is this about your familiar? Tsukune, right?" Akuha inquired, she really couldn't care less about some random piece of property but it did seem to comfort her sister a bit.

"Yes. Father said he'd get him back for me."

"Honestly, I don't see why you just can't get another one." Kokoa interrupted. "It's just a familiar."

"No!" she screamed out, and then immediately covered her mouth after realizing she let it slip that she might care about Tsukune. Both sisters looked at each other, then back at Moka in total confusion.

"His blood is really delicious." she added weakly.

It seemed that was all the explanation they needed as they both nodded their heads in comprehension of their sibling's desire.

"In that case, I hope you'll let me have a taste." Akuha said leaning in, licking her fangs in anticipation of the wonderful meal.

"Me too." yet another prospect Kokoa seemed to agree with completely.

Seemed like the real problem was not going to be to bring back Tsukune, but instead keeping him alive long enough. Inner Moka chastised her Outer form for slipping as the all continued talking about how life was treating them. It was an enjoyable sight to see that despite being on opposite sides, the clan was still united.

At least that was what went through Issa Shuzen's mind as he listened in on their conversation from the building's roof thanks to his vampiric hearing.

A low chuckle escaped a man behind Lord Shuzen. He didn't even need to turn around to recognize the man.

"Mikogami." he announced.

'It has been a while, old friend." the robbed man answered as he stood next to Shuzen. "Still with Fairy Tale?"

Shuzen couldn't help but let out a sigh. "You know why I do this. Someone needs to make sure my beloved Akasha is alright. Besides, the Shuzen clan must stay united."

"And for that, you side with Gyokuro?" the robbed man inquired, still grinning through his hood. "Touhou would call you a traitor and a shell of your former self."

"I have no choice, as you know, there are only very few things capable of waking Akasha from her slumber."

"Moka?"

"Not quite."

"The boy." his grin grew ever wider. "And here I thought you were going to rescue him out of the kindness of your heart. Though I wish you would've told me you were going to take possession of my favorite project beforehand."

"Once it's done, you can have him. What's left of him, that is."

"Shinso vampires have a surprising fortitude. Tsukune would be no different."

"We'll see." Shuzen spoke as he switched his gaze from the moon to the bracelet in his hand. It was similar to Moka's cross. The metal had a bright silver color and the gem in the middle of the bracelet was of the same distinct red.

"Akasha would approve of him."

"I will never. My involvement with this coexistence dream goes only so far as Akasha wishes it."

Without another word, Issa Shuzen vanished from sight, leaving the Chairman alone on the roof, pondering what was happening, going to happen, and bound to happen.

'Oh Issa, if you only knew." he spoke, clutching the rosario of judgment in his hand. "A fire has just emerged. And it's reach will spread further than anyone could've imagined." a low chuckle escaped him as he continued to ponder what to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fire Rises  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire.  
**

**Enjoy:**

Amazing how the human spirit worked. It is so easy to make it crumble, to tear it to shreds, to leave it barren and crushed. However, after you crushed it, if it were ever to be rebuilt, it could become the most powerful force in the world. Something that would make all tremble before it. No longer would it be just some human's weak instincts, poor mind and frail body. It would change, grow into something terrifying. After all, what greater force is there than the one of absolute devotion? The power of blind obedience to an ideal, to a cause. The power that all fanatics hold. The power that Tsukune now held in his hands thanks to his brothers.

They had already been broken when he came, he only inspired hatred in their hearts. Being left with nothing, they let themselves be melted down in the heat of their emotions and forged into a powerful weapon solely dedicated to annihilating the snow people. And to think all it took to reach this level of blind obedience was a single month. A single month to burn everything down. All adhered to the understanding that they may have to sacrifice themselves for the good of the cause but all were ready, all were willing to give their lives for it, all obeyed Tsukune now.

The wives and children had noticed no difference in behavior on behalf of their husbands. No change whatsoever, nothing that could alert them to their true allegiance. The fools, they had gathered them together to break down Tsukune, but in the end, Tsukune's will overpowered them all and rebuilt them to serve their ultimate goal. They were no longer weak, they were no longer individuals, there was no more I, only Us.

The most important directive they had received from their new leader was to keep up the deception, to remain silent until came time to strike. Now, all waited for that moment, when it would finally be time to enact their bloody vengeance.

Believing that the process was working, Mizore and Tsurara urged for the boys to meet together more often. It became almost a daily event, All the men would be gathered together. All would listen to Tsukune lay out plan after plan, contingency after contingency, every time reaffirming their complete and utter devotion to him. Everything went according to plan. Almost everything, that is...

And yet, even after all Tsukune's efforts, there was still one lone soul, one man, one traitor that could not be rebuilt. No one suspected him until it was too late. After desperately trying to dissuade his fellow friends from going against them, from resisting. Jack, the man Tsukune had sent tumbling to the ground, committed the ultimate betrayal: he informed the enemy of the plan. Of what Tsukune was attempting to do, of what he was inspiring.

And so, during one of the meetings the men were holding. Snow women broke through the door in droves, immobilizing Tsukune and the others in ice. The original plan was to sentence Tsukune to death, but once again thanks to the Shirayukis pull in the village, he was merely condemned to stay away from all other men, they assumed it would crush all will to resist. How wrong they were.

This isolation lasted for a week, he was looked away in his room with no means of escape. His anger burned as brightly as ever and his will was unshakable. Spending a total of two months in Hell, his once weak resolve was now unbreakable. As for the others, they pretended to want to make amends but in truth, their devotion only grew, they were all just waiting for the moment, for the spark to be ignited, for Tsukune to give the order.

Both Mizore and Tsukune were walking together through the village's park, seemingly enjoying nature and its many wonderful mysteries. In truth, Mizore was holding out hope that showing him kindness now would win him over after being confined to his room/cell for so long. Tsukune was discreetly looking around for any of his followers, for anyone he could give the order too:_ Tonight we strike!_

The couple sat down at a nearby bench on the side of the dirt road that went through the park when came the opportunity he was looking for: the elderly man, now one of Tsukune's fervent soldiers was walking by with his wife and kids, apparently enjoying their company.

All it took was one glance, the wives were looking elsewhere but both men locked eyes. Then came the signal, what looked like no more than an innocent neck rubbing was not missed by the elderly men, he responded in the same manner in order acknowledge the command. Now all Tsukune had to do was wait until tonight.

The rest of the day went by agonizingly slowly, minutes felt like hours as Tsukune trained once more with his equipment, undoubtedly the last time he would get a chance. He recalled his dreams as he imagined Moka embracing him, both of them. It gave him some much needed courage, but the ache was unfathomably powerful now.

Finally came the much awaited time, it was 6 o'clock, sundown. Everything seemed quiet, eerily silent, not a sound was heard. Then out of nowhere, a spark was ignited in one of the houses. The women rushed to quell the fire. However, building after building started burning, seemingly at random. As they were busy trying to freeze it with little success, men started emerging from houses all around, converging on the Shirayuki house with makeshift torches made from trees located in the park and fire from the stoves and lights, most women were gone meeting the snow priestess for some reason or another as so were too far away to prevent what came next.

The men broke down the front door, stormed the empty house, and finally broke down the door to Tsukune's cell. His demeanor was calm, eerily so as he patiently sat on his bed, awaiting his release. There was a moment of silence as he stared at his followers who had just broken down his door. One of the men stepped forward and brought his hand out for Tsukune to grab. As he did, he was prompted up, given a torch and walked downstairs and out of his own personal slice of Hell, his men following him obediently. The village was burning, some corpses were on the ground, either frozen or burnt beyond recognition. It was beautiful and awe inspiring.

The euphoria was short lived, however as house after house was being cooled down. It seemed the rest had arrived. Tsukune gave the order for them to go into the surrounding forest. Soon, you could see figures dispersing as wave after wave of men exited the area as a few stayed behind, attempting to slow the women and the snow priestess down.

Tsukune took one look back at the carnage as he reached the forest and saw that those who stayed behind would get decimated or captured too fast for the rest to leave.

He quickly caught one of his brothers by the shoulder and issued a command to him.

"No, you must stay behind and give us time to escape, brother." Tsukune spoke in a commanding tone more befitting of Inner Moka than the old him.

Instead of replying there was no way he was going back there, he merely looked at Tsukune with a gleam of understanding mixed with fanatic devotion as he turned around and asked one simple question before leaving to return to his icy prison.

"Have we started the fire, brother?" he asked, hopeful of the answer.

Tsukune replied, still holding him by the shoulder. "Yes, the fire rises."

With that, the man raced back towards the village as Tsukune disappeared into the forest. Rejoining with his devoted followers that had been scattered during the escape.

The village had not been destroyed. Alas, only a few houses were brought down and the rest were put out before any real damage could be done. The casualty count for the snow women went up to about 10 people either dead or missing. Most of the men who remained in the village were captured, some were executed to make an example out of them. Yet, they didn't care, they would all die gladly knowing that their leader had been sprung and would tear this place down. They would die before they talked, that was a certainty.

_The fire rises..._

XXXXXXXXXX

Protocol was really starting to annoy Issa Shuzen, both he and Akuha had finally obtained a meeting with the Snow Priestess to discuss Tsukune Aono's particular case. As they entered the city, they noticed that a sizable part of the village was being repaired, it looked like a natural disaster had it the area.

As they made their way to the meeting place, they also noticed bodies being dragged around, no doubt being given a proper burial. Though what was odd was that some looked like they died in a fire while the others looked like they had either been frozen to death or had been executed. The pair also noticed that the cause of death seemed to be divided following gender. How interesting...

As they were seated in the main meeting room, they noticed something else that displeased Lord Shuzen much, much more: the priestess was fashionably late.

They heard yelling behind a closed door situated in front of them, the pair's vampiric hearing could pick up a few phrases that seemed to indicate they wanted patrols sent out into the forest. The girl that was requesting this could've been no older than Moka. Another woman was supporting this decision, the pair assumed that was her mother. However, another voice butted in replying they didn't know where they, whoever they happened to be, were, Issa recognized the voice as belonging to the snow priestess. The exchange went on for a few more moments before the priestess finally excused herself and went to meet her scheduled guests.

The tension was thick between the vampire clan representatives and the snow woman. Finally the above mentioned priestess incited conversation.

"Lord Shuzen." she graciously bowed before the lord sitting in front of her. "And Miss Shuzen." her tone was slightly colder as she bowed before the Black Devil. Fairy Tale's attempts at acquiring her land had left a bitter taste, it seemed. "What can I do for you?" she asked as she sat herself down in front of her guests. Once again acting cordial, it seemed she had no idea Issa Shuzen was currently with Fairy Tale.

"My daughter's familiar." Issa Shuzen began, hardly attempting to hide the contempt he held for the priestess poor demonstration of proper etiquette.

"That's right, Tsukune Aono." the priestess' expression went slightly colder at the mention of his name. "He isn't here anymore."

Perhaps it was being late, perhaps it was the way she addressed her that made her angry, all she knew was that when she finished her sentenced, she held out her hand at the snow priestess' neck. Threatening to cut her head clean off. "And why is that?" she asked without a hint on animosity in her voice, it sounded genuinely intrigued, rather.

"Several of the husbands have attempted to escape while we were preparing for your visit." she answered quite calmly, despite being threatened with decapitation if she moved wrong. "We managed to quell the revolt and capture a few of them but the majority disappeared into the forest, we are currently interrogated them,"

"Show us to the prisoners." Shuzen spoke commandingly as Akuha withdrew her hand. The priestess complied and led the two to a torture room located within the confines of the building. There they witnessed a man tied to a chair that had been brutally beaten with blood smeared on some of the utensils near him

"He refuses to talk." the priestess continued. "He says he'll die before he gives up his leader's plan."

One whiff of his blood told Akuha everything she needed to know to break him. "He's only human." she began. "I'll break him soon enough."

With that, she drew closer to the man who just stared at her dumbly, ignoring the two others in the room.

Without warning, Akuha cut into the man's side, letting a thin trail of blood leak out. "Where is Aono?" she asked inquisitively as he screamed in agony.

"I will never talk." Akuha hummed in acknowledgment as she turned to the priestess.

"Leave us." she commanded.

The priestess left the two to "ask" all the questions they wanted to the would be revolutionary as she excused herself from the room.

"Now, where were we?" she asked the bound man rhetorically. " Ah yes!" she exclaimed as she cut a little deeper into the wound, twirling her finger inside after making the incision. "Where is Aono?" she repeated. Issa just stood there, quietly observing his daughter's handy work.

"I will never tell you where my brother has gone." he replied, he was definitely a tough nut to crack. "He will burn down this place and you along with it, vampire!" he spat, only to scream out again in pain as she made another cut on the other side of his abdomen.

"Is that so?" she replied as he was screaming. "Don't worry, I have all day to play with you." her smile didn't seem to phase the tortured man as he slowly fought to regain control and not give his captors the satisfaction of knowing he was in pain.

After he stopped screaming, he suppressed the urge to scream again as he was being cut into multiple times. His resistance elicited a mock pout from Akuha as she continued to dig in.

After a while of this interrogation, he finally let something slip. It was barely a whisper but Akuha could hear it.

"Speak up." she ordered.

He repeated a little louder. "The fire rises."

"What does that mean?" she inquired, pointing her hand at his throat, ready to slash it.

His only response was a chuckle as he jerked his head towards her hand, effectively decapitating himself. Lucky for them, there were plenty of others they could interrogate, they would get to the bottom of this, one ay or another. However, Akuha couldn't help but wonder: _What does that mean? _

No matter, she would get it out of someone soon enough, she would understand why he looked so blissfully happy when he uttered that sentence. She would understand why he was so passionate when he said it.

_The fire rises..._


	5. Chapter 5

**From a Judas of all trades to all that matters  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire.  
**

**Enjoy:**

Things were going way faster than he expected: In merely a day, he went from being some anonymous human trapped in the snow village with dreams of revolution to being the leader of a band of 20 or so human fanatics willing to die if he so desired. This was unnerving, making up plans in a closed off room was different from having troops under your command. That's what these men were: troops, soldiers, fighting tooth and nail for survival and for their leader. How had he gotten such devoted men? He'd never know. All that he did know was that they were walking through enemy territory weaponless, because the torches the used to defend themselves faded after a while, with either wildlife or monsters planning on taking them down before they would even be able to retaliate. What's worst was that they had no food, water, or place to get to. Wandering the forest aimlessly was not going to work and Tsukune knew that, painfully so.

He took a look at the men following them, it had been a challenge reuniting all of the wayward men after the great jailbreak. Yet that wasn't the worst of their problems: some had been injured in the panic and were now slowing down the group, making it easier for them to be tracked or spotted. What they needed was a place where they could stop for a moment, somewhere where they could treat the wounded and at the very least get some water, somewhere safe. If they couldn't, they would have to abandon the wounded and keep going. An idea Tsukune didn't really plan on putting into effect. After all, the more died now, the less would be able to fight later. Besides, although Tsukune would've never admitted it, he had grow fond of his men, they were his brothers, his allies , his soldiers. They were ready to fight for his cause and bring some much needed justice. They had been weak once, true, but they reminded him of himself in that manner. After all, wasn't it better to start off weak and become powerful rather than just simply be born with power? Tsukune certainly thought so, and he assumed Moka would've agreed with him.

_Moka... _The pain was still as intense, there was no way he was ever going to be able to get over her death, no matter what he tried. He had vowed long ago that once his task was finished, he would end his life to finally be with her, a promise he planned on keeping.

The ragtag team of warriors progressed through the frozen trees for another hour before finally stumbling upon the answer to Tsukune's prayers. A small river ran through the trees, it offered the perfect place to rest, stack up and hide in case of imminent danger. What's best was that the trees here were so thick in these parts, they kept this place hidden from any predator at a reasonable distance.

Tsukune gave the order to make camp here. As the men set up the area and treated the wounded, two other men walked towards their beloved leader. Both were dragging a man by his arms as his legs slid effortlessly through the snow covered grass beneath, obviously not even trying to support the incognito man. As they arrived before Tsukune, the men dropped the male they were dragging and saluted the young leader. He responded in kind before inquiring who they were dragging through the forest.

One of the men raised the fallen comrade's head, which up until now was lowered, to face Tsukune. It was none other than their very own Judas: Jack. He looked pretty beaten up, no doubt it was the work of these two soldiers not taking kindly to seeing the one who ratted out their boss still on his own two feet. His face was bleeding and deformed because of the vicious beaten he had received, it looked like his nose was broken while the rest was swollen like an over-inflated balloon. He was almost unrecognizable...almost.

"Jack! Long time." Tsukune exclaimed with mock cheerfulness. "Fancy seeing you out here."

"Bite me." Jack responded, eliciting another vicious punch from one of the lackeys.

"You betrayed us." Tsukune's voice grew cold, dark even. This man had put his plan in jeopardy, now he was going to answer for his crimes.

"This is madness." he weakly stated. "When they find us, they're going to drag us back and we'll be right back where we started, isn't it better just to accept our fates and try and live happily?" he bowed his head again before looking up at Tsukune once again. "I'm sorry." he muttered, genuinely regretful of his actions.

Pathetic groveling to the end, he really wasn't going to miss Jack, not one bit. Having such a weakling on Earth was disgusting, all crying and feeling sorry and wanting everyone to be friends and…and...

Then it hit him, he recalled someone else in the same exact position Jack was in now. It was just like when he had met the other Moka...

_The shed had obviously seen better days, its wood was graying and there were gaps where boards had fallen out. The door stood halfway open._

_He approached it slowly and carefully. "Miss Moka? Are you all right?" There was no answer but she was here, he knew she was here._

_"Miss Moka?" He called out as he took another hesitant step forward._

_From inside he heard a whimper. "Go away," a girl's voice cried._

_That sounded like Miss Moka… and it didn't too. The voice was similar but lacked the deep commanding tone she always had. He could hear sorrow, a deep deep sorrow, that could not possibly be Moka's._

_He took another step. With his foot he swung open the door and peered inside._

_There curled up in the corner like some beaten animal was a girl wearing the school uniform. She had long pink hair and green eyes that looked puffy and swollen from crying. There was a black leather collar around her neck. From it dangled a silver cross with a red stone at its center. Most surprising of all though this girl had **no **demonic aura surrounding her, she completely lacked that brooding power. He didn't understand what had happened but through his own unique sense he knew that this was Moka._

_"Miss Moka?"_

_She looked at him and he could see misery in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said. Then shutting her eyes she pulled her knees to her chest and began to slowly rock back and forth as she repeated it over and over again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…"_

_NO! _Not now, he had to keep it down, it was too painful to remember, he had to stay strong in front of the men. He couldn't let this overtake him. Yet, as much as tried, all he could see was a pink haired Moka crying out in agony and despair, helpless, rocking back and forth repeating I'm sorry like a mantra. Jack wasn't nearly as desperate, he held his head high, but there were still too many similarities. He couldn't kill Jack, he just couldn't. For the first time in two months, he felt weak.

Regardless, he had committed a crime against his fellow brothers, he couldn't be allowed to stay, what to do with him? It was then Tsukune had an epiphany: If they couldn't take them out inside the village, he could always lure them out little by little and kill them that way. It would give him the upper hand, and it would limit the number of enemies they'd have to face at once. Guerrilla tactics it was, then.

Without a word, he punched the traitor once more in the chest before issuing an ultimatum. "You have twenty seconds to get out of my sight before I execute you myself, understood?"

Jack didn't have to be told twice as he painfully got to his feet and started limping away back towards the village at a surprising pace.

The men holding the traitor were very puzzled at the moment but they knew better than to question Tsukune's decisions, especially now. The men scrambled to help the wounded whose wounds were being washed in the pure water that flowed through the river and being bandaged up with leaves and such laying around.

They would have to hurry, Tsukune estimated they would be here within the hour and they needed to set up ambush points. Snow people were notorious stalkers and hunters so being out here was nearly as dangerous as still being in the village. That meant they would have to get clever. The trees near their position looked sturdy enough to hold three men in the branches. They would hide here, Tsukune decided and wait to spring the trap. One step closer to their goal they came, that's all that mattered.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Absolutely infuriating!_ It didn't matter who Akuha questioned among the men, they all held their tongues. Sure they let a few things slip but nothing noteworthy and they always seemed to close up that much more when she mentioned Tsukune's name.

Issa was also getting quite impatient, they had went through all of the male captives, and not a single one would talk. What's worst was they all constantly repeated that same phrase: _The fire rises. The fire rises. The fire rises. _What did that even mean? His plan to free Akasha had seemed so simple when he left Moka back at Yokai, almost trivial: Get the boy, inject some of Moka's blood into him, let the Shinso blood turn him into a shinso vampire, let it wake up Akasha, free Akasha, let the boy die because of the potency of the blood and done. Simple, right? Well since every man they interrogated committed suicide before talking, guess it wasn't so simple after all.

Akuha was doing it for her sister, she saw the look she had in her face when she spoke of her familiar. She seemed genuinely happy, a rare sight, one Akuha would endeavor to see remain on Moka's face. And if his blood was as delicious as she claimed, then she just had to try it once. Drinking together would be a great way to bond after so many years apart, so many years where her thoughts drifted to her sweet, beloved younger sister. However, she needed to find the damn boy first before she could be able to bond: _So where the hell is he hiding?_

Needless to say the pair was not in the happiest of moods as they walked out of the city gates. So imagine their surprise when they encountered a limping Jack coming towards them. If he was beaten up, then that meant he was an outcast among the human escapees.

It took Akuha all of two seconds to grab the human by the throat and threaten to kill him if he didn't cooperate.

'Where is Aono?" she stressed every word she spoke, after going through ten different interrogations with no success at all, there was no chance she would go easy on a potential lead like this one.

"He's back over that way." he pointed straight behind him. "About after five kilometers of walking, there's a river there where Tsukune Aono is leading his followers."

"Followers?" the two vampires spoke in unison. Granted, humans were easily manipulated and weak. However, how had this pathetic human wretch managed to gain control of so many men in such a short period of time? Not only that but how has he been capable of making them into such devoted fanatics? Oh, this was an intriguing slave her darling Moka had gotten, Akuha understood why she was so adamant about keeping him.

Shuzen was considering how much of a threat someone like him could pose. Inspiring such loyalty so fast? He would have to be weary of that one, no wonder Mikogami chose him for his pet project. He then realized he didn't know the first thing about the boy, his daughter had told him about his unwavering kindness, but if he was leading a group of fanatics, Shuzen doubted he would be all smiles and hugs now. Perhaps it would be best if he stayed behind and inquired a bit more about this Aono boy, see if he could be any threat, not that a human could do much against a vampire but still, he hadn't lived for over a 1000 years just by relying on brute strength and apparent superiority. He informed his daughter he was going to stay behind and inquire a bit more as to who this mystery human really was

She complied. After throwing aside Jack's decapitated corpse, Akuha Shuzen marched with purpose to the wayward slave's location, intent on finding him before this really got out of hand. Besides, she had been after his trail for a full day now, that was way more than any human was worth.

XXXXXXXXXX

Everything was set up according to plan: The men had treated the wounded and had gotten to higher ground up in the trees. They were now waiting for a snow people's patrol to march through the area. With any luck, they would be fewer than 5 and give them a fighting chance. If not, well, they'll have fought to the end.

The wait lasted for a long while, it was starting to get dark and there still was no sign of a scouting party. Tsukune started to think they were waiting for dusk, maybe hoping to catch them off guard, you can't really defend against an enemy you can't see. Then again, he wasn't even sure if they could see at night, it frightened him to think he knew so little of his enemy. He mentally scolded himself, how could he be so stupid? Acting without prior knowledge of your enemy? That's like trying to take down a martial artist with just plain fists. Good thing Moka wasn't there to see him now.

That was when he heard a sound, a subtle cracking of branches. He knew it couldn't have been an animal, he had been walking through the forest all day without finding one. He covertly gave the order to stay hidden and wait until the enemy was in position.

The sun was now setting, a few glimmers of light could still be seen shining, Alas, they were too well hidden by the thick branches to be able to make out much in the darkened forest.

A lone silhouette emerged from among the trees, casually walking towards the riverbank. The way it held its head and its mannerisms were eerily familiar to Tsukune: that same way they carried themselves, implicitly claiming to be superior to all while at the same time traveling through the path with incredible grace. There was no way it was a snow women, they were much more reserved, much less blatant, more careful.

The lone figure approached the river bed and examined something on one of the rocks: it was blood from one of the wounded. Tsukune could hear the mystery monster taking in a deep breath before turning its gaze to him who was watching quietly from above. The sun had long since stopped trying to light the area so the figure remained shrouded in darkness. Yet, Tsukune could still see the stranger's eyes: they were red and slitted.

There was no doubt in his mind as he eased himself down from his hiding spot, the figure was a vampire. He gave the order to remain still, there was no way they could stand up to a vampire right now. All he could hope for was talk and maybe negotiate something that let them keep their heads for now.

"Who are you?" Tsukune inquired, the vampire remained still, darkness still shrouding its body.

"Tsukune Aono?" the vampire asked in a woman's voice, seemingly ignoring Tsukune's round of questioning.

"Yeah." he answered cautiously. "Who's asking?"

The figure slowly approached, taking a tentative few steps before stopping again. "I am a part of house Shuzen." she exclaimed, still hidden by the shadows. "And I'm here too offer you a deal."

"A deal?" he asked, this was becoming interesting.

"Yes." the vampiress replied, taking a another step. In doing so, she revealed her face: it was eerily similar to Moka's but instead of silver hair, there was an abundance of blonde hair cascading down from her head and past her shoulders. "Silly me. I haven't properly introduced myself." she exclaimed after a pause. "I am Kahlua Shuzen and I am here on behalf of Fairy Tale."


	6. Chapter 6

**Down the Rabbit Hole  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire.  
**

**Enjoy:**

This was some sort of sick joke, it had to be. Fairy Tale, the fearsome anti-human organization renowned for its cruelty, wanted to offer him a deal? Him? A simple human? This was inconceivable. Tsukune had no doubt it was a trap. He knew very little about the monster world, true. However, one topic of conversation with his men that kept coming back was Fairy Tale. Although he had never met them, he had heard stories about them. Little was known about how the organization came to be or who controlled the group currently but one thing was certain, they vehemently opposed the Dark Lords. For opposing the closest thing monsters had to a government, they have been branded terrorists and thus been forced to strike from the shadows. To think an agent of Fairy Tale was approaching him now to strike a deal with him was ludicrous enough, what was even more absurd was that it was a vampire.

Apart from the eyes and fangs, she looked more like a princess than a vampire. Her attire consisted of her blond hair and tanned faced being crowned with a tiara and a long white dress that fell all the way to the ground. A charming, sincere smile was plastered on her face.

This was all wrong: What about vampire pride? What about socializing with lower species? What about that sense of superiority she seemed to unconsciously project?

This was confusing Tsukune to no end: she didn't look like she wanted to attack. She could've been waiting for him to lower his guard... And do what? He was a human, she was a vampire: If she planned on killing him, he would be dead along with the rest of his men, a failed dream crushed to pieces. Yet it hadn't happened, he was still breathing so that only left one possible option, no matter how bizarre it may sound... she was serious.

She continued to smile at Tsukune as he was examining all possibilities. One look at the men proved they were just as confused as their young leader. Some nervously looked around, expecting an ambush while the others were watching Kahlua for any sudden movements, they might be powerful, but they would be damned if they let their leader fall without a fight.

A minute past during this tense confrontation. Neither party dared to move: The humans were afraid that might send the vampire into a frenzy while Kahlua wanted to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed. Finally, Tsukune spoke.

"Why?" It was a simple question, one he probably already knew the answer too and yet it was the first question that came to mind.

Kahlua's expression that up until now was joyful shifted to something Tsukune could have sworn resembled something close to regret. _Regret?_

"My superiors have heard reports of your escape, they believe you are supremely qualified for our plans regarding the Snow Village." she replied as she turned away from Tsukune, hiding a tear as it dripped down her young and immortal face. She was sincerely regretful about this outcome.

"Cut the crap!" Kahlua turned around instantly, surprised by his response. "We both know that isn't the reason." he continued, seemingly unaffected by her looks of confusion. "You're hoping to use us as leverage against them, force their hand on whatever sick and demented project you're working. Am I correct?"

What could she say apart from: "No. Not at all, We do truly value your..." she ended her phrase in mid-sentence. Aono had called her bluff, he was right and they both knew it. Perhaps now was the time to change strategies.

With a sigh, she once again spoke. "You're correct." Maybe if she was more honest, he would join and make their work just that much easier.

Everyone watched Tsukune closely who was in deep thought once again. All knew his next sentence would determine whether or not this absurd alliance would be created.

He thought long and hard, he thought about Moka, he thought about all his men he had already lost to that goulag, about how much he wanted to burn it all down. Yet, he also thought about what being allied with Fairy Tale would mean, he wasn't stupid, he and his men were expendable to say the least and he was fully aware of this fact. Once it was over, they would all be killed to be sure.. But what if he... Oh yes, that would do nicely.

Tsukune stared at Kahlua for what seemed like an eternity. Almost as if he could see through her soul, judging and debating what to do. This man was much closer to being a predator than an actual man, she thought. Even with all her power and abilities, even with all of her mother's talk of humans being weak and pitiful creatures, she couldn't help but shudder. His gaze was dark, darker than anything she had ever seen, yet somehow, it also looked like deep within him burned something, it was a disturbing seen. Tsukune was more than what her mother described. His attitude, the way he carried himself, the way he examined her. He was an animal, a beast ready for its next meal, contemplating its prey. He should have been afraid, he should have accepted her offer in a heart beat like Gyokuro told her he would, but no fear existed, something else was present, something she did not fully understand.

She looked around at the soldiers following him, the same look was there. They all mimicked their leader's look, their alpha's look. Less predatory, to be sure, but still there, they were ready, they were waiting.

"We accept." Tsukune's tone was solemn and final.

Kahlua expected a few to look confused at his willingness to work with such a notoriously anti-human association for she knew that some must have heard of their work. Yet they all seemed to agree, they were devoted and loyal, that was for certain.

She squealed in excitement and quickly thanked Tsukune for his cooperation, she was so relieved she didn't have to murder them all after all.

Her sudden outburst made Tsukune uneasy, his uneasiness only increased as she quickly closed the gap between them, faster that the human eye could see and trapped Tsukune in a bone crushing hug. She was happy and positively giddy, that was a certainty. For no more than a second, Tsukune recalled a similar hug given to him a little more than two months prior., the same exact strength and sense of happiness emitted by the vampire now crushing his poor lungs. She reminded him too much of Outer Moka, this had to stop now. And yet, he couldn't seem to voice his opinion. Maybe part of the reason was he couldn't breath but another part of him enjoyed this profoundly and for a second, merely a second, he forgot she was dead, he forgot the pain, he forgot the anguish and imagined she was hugging him. It was... he didn't know how to describe it... but it definitely was, whatever the hell it was.

The men looked on at this strange spectacle. They were uncertain she they help? Should they stand by? This was just too weird for them.

After about a few seconds of a complete and total sense of awkwardness from everyone except for Kahlua, she finally released Tsukune and beckoned him and his men to follow her. And so, there they went, further down the rabbit hole, unsure of how, or even if, they would ever be able to get out.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Was Moka a happy camper? No she was not, not one bit. She was told to stay at Yokai and remain there until her father and sister returned. Kokoa was keeping watch over her most of the time, a bit disappointed that her real sister was still sealed away, but she kept watch nonetheless.

Occasionally, she would get into a fight with a lower monster who dared look upon her big sister's perfect form. The fights would always end the same way, the perceived offender would have a few bones broken, cry for their mommy before being knocked out by the sheer force of the business end of Kokoa's little Ko-hammer. Both Mokas agreed Kokoa's obsession was becoming ridiculous and was coming dangerously close to seeming incestuous. Now that they though about it, the same could be said of Akua.

It was during one of these fights, sometime in the early morning that she was approached by men working for the Headmaster. Kokoa was too busy crushing in a monstrel's skull to notice her sister being escorted away by men dressed in attires resembling priest clothes.

Out of the lunch room she was taken, leaving her younger sister behind to having as much as she wanted. The small escort traveled the school grounds until they came to the Exorcist's office. As always, it looked ominous and dark, the Inquisition would have loved the style.

Behind the large desk sat the Headmaster, his trademark smile still present. The setting was scaring Outer Moka a lot. With words of encouragement spoken to her by her Inner being, she shyly came up to the Headmaster's desk and sat herself down in the seat the dark Lord pointed at for her to sit in.

She cautiously averted his gaze by looking down instead of straight ahead. "You wanted to see me, sir?" she asked very shyly, much to the Headmaster's amusement and her Inner self's anger at being so weak in front of the Dark Lord.

"Indeed, miss Akashiya." the amusement was clear in his voice which made her Inner self's anger just that much stronger. "I believe you might want to hear what I have to say about your ex-familiar." her face perked up and her Inner persona was silent: Tsukune was the topic of conversation, there would be time to be afraid or angry later. "Would you like to go to him?" he continued, fully aware of what her reply would be.

"Yes, sir." she answered without hesitation, there just was a slight little problem, she had no idea where he was.

The Exorcist, being the Exorcist, answered the question before it was even voiced. "He is in a secluded place, in a forest to the north. I would be more than willing to let you be escorted there by the Bus Driver in exchange for a small favor."

Moka couldn't help but sigh, why couldn't he just do it out of the kindness of his heart? "What would you like me to do?" she unconsciously prepared to accept an impossible task.

"I need you to deliver this letter to the Snow Priestess on my behalf when you arrive. You are not to read the content of this letter. Is that understood?" the smile never faded from his face. On the contrary, it seemed to grow ever so slightly.

The task was surprisingly simple but Moka knew better than to question the Headmaster's motives. 'Understood." she replied.

"Excellent. By the way, you may want to take that object with you." he pointed to a black whip on the edge of his desk, it seemed brand new.

Moka's raised eyebrow was all the incentive he needed to continue. "That artifact is called the Belmont whip. It has the ability, when wrapped around someone, to counter any magic affecting that being, including your seal." Moka stared wide-eyed at the Exorcist, he was giving her permission to use such an artifact? That definitely meant there would be trouble.

Moka thanked the Exorcist and grabbed the Belmont whip, it seemed and felt no different than a regular whip. As she exited the room, she could hear the Exorcist issue her a warning.

"As you can imagine, these people would be none to pleased to see the ex-master of one of theirs. Be careful. Also, the Bus Driver will give you the letter that needs to be delivered." he paused before pursuing. "Oh, and give the Snow Priestess my regards. If necessary, tell her you are my envoy."

Both Mokas were burning with anger, they would finally get to make her Tsukune's captors pay for keeping him away from her. Although Outer Moka despised violence, imagining her Tsukune suffering made her a lot more bloodthirsty. As she made her way to the bust stop and unto the bus, she couldn't help but daydream about being reunited with Tsukune and ripping out his captors' spleens and feeding them their own organs, just as her other persona dreamed the exact same things: Rivers of blood would melt the snow and fires would scorch the bodies, Inner Moka vowed this.

Neither realized they had sat down in the back of the bus with a letter in one hand and the whip in the other. The Bus Driver chuckled as looked upon his two passengers, they would give hell, that was a guarantee.

As they drove off, not a word was exchanged, this went on for the duration of the trip until Moka began to see snow, pure white snow.

'We'll be there soon." he announced with the same eery smile the Exorcist always had.

Moka was too absorbed in her thoughts to notice. All she could think about was Tsukune and Mizore: One would be rescued, the other would be tortured and scream until she begged to die. There would be no mercy, no forgiveness. _No. None at all. Hold on Tsukune. I'll be there soon..._


	7. Chapter 7

**The Slow and Steady Knife...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire.  
**

**Enjoy:**

The ship was enormous. Fairy Tale had managed to hide a giant airship in the middle forest. How had they done this, you ask? None of the men would've been able to answer that question, it seemed Fairy Tale really was every as creative as they were rumored to be. The sleek metal looking plating of the ship gleamed with the reflection of the rising sun, holding all of the human visitors in awe.

All save one. This proved that Fairy Tale had considerable means, Tsukune would be sure to remember that tidbit of information when the time came. For now, he would comply with his unlikely allies, until they outlived their usefulness, that is. But that was a concern for a later date, he needed to know what exactly Fairy Tale had planned. Whatever it was, he knew his interests would at some point diverge from Fairy Tale's, he just needed to know when to severe this uncomfortable partnership.

Kahlua was in a completely different mood, her expression and demeanor demonstrated she was quite happy with the outcome. She completed her mission without having to shed blood, a rare occurrence that always brought a smile to her face. It was a shame such an event only happened every so often but it was to be expected when your most common job was assassination. At least she got lucky this time, this Aono person seemed reasonable enough, a little off maybe but reasonable nonetheless. It was to be suspected though, being locked away for any period of time would always take a toll on someone's psyche. And, she dared thought, He wasn't too bad looking, either. No, she couldn't think those thoughts, her mother would most definitely kill her for thinking of a human in that manner, or worse, be disappointed. She couldn't but shudder at the prospect of Gyokuro being disappointed. Regardless, these people were her responsibility and she had to be a good host to them.

Just as the group approached the clearing in which the giant ship had landed. The main loading ramp beneath the ship began to open, revealing several people, Tsukune guessed were monsters waiting in attention, holding weapons of all kinds by their sides. However, one man stood out from the rest, he was dressed in a black suit with black tie and sunglasses offset by a white shirt. What unnerved Tsukune the most about this character was the large smile this man had. The grin seemed oddly familiar, almost like the Chairman's. He guessed his eyes would've been the same bright yellow but could not tell due to the obstructive glasses hiding them. In any case, this guy spelled bad news, he was sure of it.

So naturally, who else would Kahlua approach rather than the mystery monster? The two exchanged a few words before Kahlua excused herself, pretexting she needed to inform HQ of the recent developments. Leaving Tsukune and Mystery Man to get acquainted in peace, with a few dozen armed monsters and twenty or so humans watching the exchange., ready to intervene if necessary. Yes, the atmosphere was most definitely tense.

However, the man didn't seem to be affected by the overall foreboding tension in the air. With one of those grins Tsukune would later learn he always sported, much like a patented mark, he welcomed Tsukune to Fairy Tale and introduced himself to the wayward fighter.

"My name is Hanson, I will be your liaison with Fairy Tale and handler for the remainder of our partnership." he was most definitely cordial to say the least, Tsukune would have to watch that one very closely, just in case.

"The name's Aono." Tsukune stated dryly, not even pretending to be cordial as Hanson retracted the hand he held out for a handshake that never came.

"We already know who you are, Tsukune." his tone was unwaveringly kind and cordial. He resembled the Chairman down to a tee, that caused Tsukune to already despised the man. What's worse was that he presumed he could call him by his first name, this wasn't starting off well. "I suppose you have an inkling as to why we have requested your services?"

"You want the Snow Village burnt to a crisp?" Tsukune asked bluntly, time to see how far they wanted to go.

"Best we brief all you fine gentlemen inside." with that, he stepped aside, letting Tsukune and his henchmen make their way inside the gargantuan ship.

The men were separated from their leader as they were led to a lavish training room with an incorporated shooting range, the area also had twenty or so bunk beds already made up. It seemed Fairy Tale wanted to keep its guests from interacting with the more over-zealous members of the terrorist group by giving them all the amenities they may so desire.

Tsukune, on the other hand, followed Hanson as the pair made their way to a large conference room, the interior was white with an ivory table and assorted chairs set up in such a manner that the conference room could seat over ten people at once. The room had a large window on the other side of the door. It spanned the entirety of the wall and revealed a beautiful dawn and what promised to be a clear day. His attention was focused else where as he took a seat next to Hanson who pulled out several large folders from his suit jacket and laid them on the table.

He cleared his throat and began the briefing. "As you may already know, the Snow Village has become a center point for Fairy Tale interests." he paused, waiting for Tsukune to nod before continuing. "What you also need to understand is we plan on employing your services for a number of other operations." he gestured to the folders laid out on the table.

After a quick look at the different folders, Tsukune began his inquiry. "What do these places all have in common for you to require me and my men?"

Hanson's grin only grew wider, he obviously anticipated this question. "Each of these places are similar to the Snow Village in their attempts at... ahem... domesticating humans. We hope that you may, rile up the humans in such a manner that you would give us leverage over the interested parties involved." his diplomatic tone never wavered, he was a pretty smooth talker.

"What do we get out of this?" Tsukune inquired once again.

"You would free human beings from the oppressive ruling of those who would seek to enslave them. Isn't that incentive enough?" it was a mock question. Trying to test Tsukune's loyalty to Humanity? He would give them the show they expected.

"Fair enough, what of the Snow People?" now his curiosity was peaked.

"We need them alive and kicking for our interests to become lucrative. They are not to be harmed apart from the occasional rebellious member. I understand this change in plans might unsettle you a bit. However, do remember that we hold your life in our hands. Besides, working with us holds its rewards."

The fools, they had no idea what drove Tsukune or his men, they had no idea what not killing them meant. And they dared try and play on their survival instincts? They no longer had any, their life no longer mattered, their self preservation mindset had been crushed by incessant attempts at brainwashing and unconditional hatred. Oh, but they would learn the error of their ways, they would learn indeed.

"Very well, may I keep this folders?" Tsukune inquired once more, one last time.

"Of course, they are yours to do as you please. Now, I'm sure this has been a stressful few days, I will escort you to your quarters if you don't mind." On that note, the two promptly left the meeting room and traveled through the ship for a few minutes before stumbling upon a quite luxurious room adjacent to where his men were staying. White was on all the furniture and a nice view of the outside was possible thanks to another large window similar to that present in the conference room.

Now would be the perfect time for Tuskune to ready the troops, to prepare himself and ponder how it all was going to go down. It had been hinted it would be a while before he would be deployed but Tsukune didn't mind, he could be patient. Especially when it came to his prey, Tsukune could wait as long as was necessary. He would prepare himself, learn how to use weapons, and so would his men. The fire no longer was rising, it expanded, slowly becoming more and more lethal. Slowly getting into position, like the slow piercing knife that wedges itself into skin and progresses to the heart, its target, at a constant pace.

The chessboard was taking shape, all he needed was to get his pawns where they needed to be in order to best strike the foe...

XXXXXXXXXXX

The drive was way too long. With her thoughts constantly going back to Tsukune, it truly felt like an eternity. Not that eternity affected her, after all, she was immortal. And yet she felt an unyielding sense of urgency when it came to Tsukune. Was he okay? Would he remember her? How many bodies would she have to slash before they brought her her beloved? All very valid questions to which she desperately wanted the answers.

Something else was on her mind: What if Mizore was there? She was more than willing to kill her if necessary but the prospect of seeing Tsukune again took precedence over seeing her would-be killer again. She needed to see him, to touch him one more time, to feel his warm flesh against hers. Nothing else mattered, holding him, feeling he was safe. The hunger she felt for him kept growing, the urge to see him happy drove out all other emotions. All that mattered was Tsukune, her soul mate. Her other half, the one she above all else wanted as a blood mate. The one she would suffer for. Both of her sides were in sync when it came to Tsukune, the same drive, the same need, the same hatred for those who took him from her. HE WAS HERS AND HERS ALONE!

Finally came time to exit the bus. The anxious pink haired teen stepped out of the bus and made her way to the center of town where the Bus Driver informed her she would meet the Priestess. The building was impressive to be sure, but it didn't faze her, she felt she would see Tsukune very soon so nothing else mattered.

The guards had enough sense to not try and stop her. If she had paid attention, she would have noticed the damage caused by her lover. The carnage he inflicted and he planned to inflict more of, much more of. The buildings were still in ruins from the escape. Some bodies were still being cleaned up and anguish could be heard but Moka was just too focused on the task at hand. _Deliver the letter and she __will make sure you see Tsukune again. Don't forget to remind her you are the Chairman's envoy. _Those were the words the Bus Driver spoke to her, the ones who were being repeated over and over again in her mind. _She better._

She was nearly panting when she reached the Priestess' location: a small peaceful room with snow on the ground.

Moka stated her business, emphasizing she was the Chairman's envoy and delivered the letter. The Priestess took a moment to read the content of the letter before turning an quizzical look at the pink haired intruder.

"The Chairman's envoy, you say?" she asked.

"Yes." she replied simply.

She turned her gaze towards the letter once more and sighed. She then got up from where she sat on the ground and approached the pink haired teen.

"So be it." she murmured before freezing Outer Moka in ice and signaling her guards to take the newly frozen individual to the basement.

The letter clearly stated that she needed to freeze that person. Why? She had no clue. However the letter promised it was all for a good cause. Yet she couldn't help but wonder. What could possibly be so important? What could possibly be so urgent and dangerous that the Dark Lord Mikogami Tenmei would block her foresight abilities, rendering her completely blind to what was to be and to occur.

The letter promised that by freezing Moka, she would finally receive the answers she wanted to hear. Soon, all would be revealed. She would have to wait a little but all would be revealed, finally.

It was good timing too. She could feel the gaze of a predator set straight on her and the rest of her village. Whoever this creature was, it wanted to destroy them all. She was not looking forward to it. The rare glimpses she had were of a great fire and slit eyes as red as blood, staring hungrily at her people. And a painful sensation, like a knife slowly reaching for her heart. This was all too much, she needed answers soon, badly so...


	8. Chapter 8

**...Wins the Race  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire.  
**

**Enjoy:**

_Finally, time to party._ That was the consensus Tsukune's men came to after hearing the glorious news: they were going in. They were all in a very good mood, their spirits were lifted after countless weeks of training, all except for Tsukune.

Don't misinterpret, he was glad he would finally tear them down, it's what came afterwards that bothered him. To a certain extent, he felt like he had planned it out to the best of his abilities, but still, trying something like this would be a whole lot more complicated than escaping from a prison with a key that was practically gift wrapped. Doing something like this was going to draw attention to them on a global scale. Monsters would actively be trying to hunt them down just to earn favor points and hope their betters would recognize them after eliminating such pests. In essence, monster society was just an glorified jungle, the most powerful sit at the top until someone else does something more impressive. Sure it kept them in check, but wouldn't have been simpler if they paid more attention to the way humans organized society, maybe they could live together? That thought in and of itself elicited a chuckle from the brown haired boy. Monsters coexisting with humans? Unlikely, seeing as how some species delighted themselves in keeping human pets. He would have to change that nasty habit real soon, right after he puts a few bullets in his so called wife, Mizore Shirayuki. That would most probably qualify as divorce, wouldn't it? Doesn't matter which society you are in, you can't stay married to a corpse. Added bonus from operating this way, no messy paperwork. Ha! He still had a sense of humor. Dark, twisted, sick sense of humor, yes, but humor nonetheless. Yet he still had a nagging feeling about the future, something in his gut was telling him things wouldn't go as peachy as he hoped it would.

Kahlua wasn't joining the wayward band of fighters this time, thank God for that, she was supposed to after Tsukune and his men pacified the natives. From what Tsukune overheard, she would be traveling with some guy whose initials were M.F. Not that he cared much who was doing what in Fairy Tale, but if something is taking a vampire out of the equation, he would be damned if he wasn't informed.

Hanson would be coordinating the group's logistics from the ship, seemed he wasn't really a brawler type of guy. Shame, Tsukune really wanted to see him fight a little bit but, oh well, he'll live.

Coincidentally, most of the Fairy Tale troops were also being kept back until after the place was being secured, they figured arriving with the humans at the same time might spur the snow women to try some heroics to rescue their... ahem... beloveds from the perceived oppressor and hostage taker.

So let's resume, no Kahlua, no Hanson, the boys were keeping in touch via electronics and were also supplied with weapons courtesy of Fairy Tale, and finally, there would be only very few actual Fairy Tale troops in the vicinity. How could they possibly expect this to work out? Oh, that's right, they bet on the fact that the humans didn't have a death wish. How wrong they were, so very, very wrong.

But at long last came the moment they had all been waiting for. They headed out under cover of the brush and trees, keeping their weapons ready in case hostiles showed up earlier than planned. Luckily, the forest incursion was uneventful.

Once arriving into position, they circled around the town, still hidden from the trees. Now only waiting for the signal to get moving. It was just like a well choreographed dance: everyone was getting into position, ready to carry out the motions when necessary , they were waiting for the start off. It was going to be a blast, literally...

XXXXXXXXXX

Issa Shuzen, furious? You don't know the half of it. The whole campus ran for cover when he found out Moka had disobeyed him and left to search for her long lost familiar. That would've been alright if all the boy had been was simply a familiar, but he was much more than just a familiar to her, he was... was... He couldn't even try and comprehend it, it just went over his head. Every time he tried to think about it, it had caused him a giant migraine and the need to throw up always followed soon after. A pathetic human, why did it have to be a human? Of all the inferior species? You could toy with your inferiors to a certain extent, sure. In fact, if it wasn't for his poor Moka being so depressed in the human world, he wouldn't think anything about them. However, she ended up being hated, her beloved daughter, the pinnacle of perfection just as all his children were, made to fell inferior. Since then, humans fell down dramatically in his esteem, not that they started off in a very good position. Yet, it was ironic, a human fixing Humanity's mistake. Fate definitely had a sense of humor. What's worse was that he had been unable to understand Mikogami's motives. Simply rescuing Akasha? Something else was going through that old priest's head, and he didn't like the options.

There would be time to worry about that later. After punishing Kokoa properly, Shuzen dialed his eldest daughter and told her of the situation and was ordered to keep an eye out. She was scurrying the forest surrounding the town when she received the call. Promptly making her way back to the small town, she was unfortunately too late, she had been frozen a few days prior and the Snow Priestess wasn't about to let that spill, especially not to a Fairy Take agent. So she was stuck wandering the town waiting for either of the two to show up. This was getting boring but Moka was maybe in danger, that alone made sure all her attention was focused on the task at hand.

A few days later, she finally spotted something, looked like people were circling the village. There was no mistaking that scent, they were human. About time they showed up. Yet something kept her from acting, they weren't coming back to surrender like the pathetic humans they were. They were planning to assault the village! On second thought, maybe she could wait just a bit longer, could be very entertaining if this went the way she expected. Besides, she would be watching, if Tsukune, or anyone showed up that looked like it might be him, she would make sure he would live.

Then it happened, one lone man emerged from the forest, slowly making his way to the village's front gate: His unruly brown hair was flowing back with the slight breeze that came by. His eyes, which once might've been kind looked dark and ful of hate. He was carrying an AK-47 and seemed to be ready to use it, knowing your weapons really paid off when you worked with terrorists. She then took a look at his uniform, it looked like something a merc would wear. Nothing interesting or noteworthy about him. He found a weapon? Big whoop, he would live two extra seconds. As I said, nothing interesting there, except for a slight detail that made her blood run cold: he was wearing the Fairy Tale insignia!

Before she could comprehend what was going on, a few guards approached him, pointing ice claws at him and ordering to surrender. A smile appeared on his face, it was cold and twisted. As soon as he had put down his weapon on the ground, two loud bangs could be heard.

The two guards fell to the ground, clean shots to the head, they never stood a chance. It seemed like that triggered it. A loud, collective war cry could be heard from the bushes as the men emerged from the forest. They ran towards the village with weapons in hand.

The only one who hadn't moved was the brown haired boy. At first, she thought he was inspecting the bodies, he was actually tying his shoe laces. This guy was cold, but very interesting, indeed...

XXXXXXXXXX

Untied shoes? Couldn't have that, now could we. Did he feel bad about the two new corpses? Only slightly. They were doing their jobs, he was doing his. He would only feel good when Mizore got a bullet between her eyes for killing Moka. In retrospect, he realized he could've forgiven Mizore had she simply kidnapped him but that wasn't the case. She would pay dearly. It didn't matter anyways, he was in too deep to back out now, may as well just see this through.

The snow people, seeing their husbands return as enemy soldiers, didn't put up much of a fight. Most, if not all simply complied and surrendered, effectively being taken hostage. At least that was the case for those that got close, the others fell back and went to hide in the village. They either wanted to regroup or didn't want to harm those they once knew and probably still loved. All well, just made it easier for them,

He calmly made his way through the front gates. Everywhere he looked, his men had taken the locals hostage, but no sign of Mizore. If not now, most probably later, he wasn't worried about that.

He went to the Snow Priestess' residence. The whole area had been secured, they worked fast. Then again, that was the power of fanaticism. He was kind of proud of his men, they had come a long way in a very short amount of time.

He entered the residence. The Snow Priestess was calmly sitting on the ground with two men pointing their weapons at her, she seemed unaffected by what was going on. When he appeared, she merely looked up at the brown haired boy, put on her classiest smile and addressed him.

"Tsukune, is this all really necessary?" her tone was very sweet.

He responded in kind. "Of course. After all, who knows what you frozen bitches might try and pull." he never broke his smile, and the way he talked made it sound like he was happily conversing about the weather.

"Now Tsukune, you know why we-" she was interrupted by Tsukune's hand that prompted up and signaled her to be quiet.

"Save it, I know the sob story." he interrupted before mimicking the Snow Priestess voice. "We are dying out. We need to kidnap men so that our species doesn't disappear." neither of them bothered to keep smiling.

"Than what is it you want?"

"Is it that hard to figure out? Mizore and Tsurara, where are they?"

"What makes you think I know where they are?" she replied defensively.

"We both know you can sense everyone inside this village. Now I'll ask again, where are they?" his tone was surprisingly cool, betraying almost no hint of emotion. The only thing that indicated any hostility were the words themselves.

Of course,that was precisely when they had to be bothered. The earpiece was going crazy, seemed someone was trying to contact him.

"This is Hanson. What do you think you are doing? You have done your job, stand by and await further instructions. Over."

Time to kick this game up a notch. He put his index to the receiver to activate it and replied. "Sorry, Hanson. Change in plans. Come in all units, switch to predesignated frequency and proceed with operation."

He didn't need to be there to feel that Hanson was shocked by what he heard. His puppets rebelling? Inconceivable. Seemed like someone was going to have a not so great conversation with their superior. "You can't do this. We offered you money. We hold you life in our hands."

'And that gives you power over me?" the reply was short but full of meaning, he had just made it clear there was no possible way to negotiate with him or any of his men.

He uttered the words goodbye before switching to the designated frequency. The reports he was hearing brought a smile to his face. "This is Team 1, fire has been lit. Over." "This is Team 5, hostages have been executed. Over."

Unfortunately, not all the news was good. The Priestess decided now would be the time to retaliate and sent off a giant wave of frost promptly killing her two guards and sending Tsukune crashing into the Great Hall adjacent to the room. Lucky for him, he wasn't as close as the two others.

After finally getting to his feet, he could see his men locked in battle with the snow people. Bullets and ice knives were flying through the air as both sides ran for cover: it was a chaotic scene.

Tsukune could smell the fire outside, at least that went off without a hitch but he would have to worry about that later. Right now, he had snow people to kill. After yelling out a chilling war cry he readied his weapon and started firing at the snow people, adding to the already high level of chaos.

XXXXXXXXXX

That little stunt the Priestess did weakened her concentration greatly, one such casualty of the weakened focus was the ice currently holding the pink haired Moka captive.

Luckily for her, it shattered into tiny piece without turning into water, leaving free to fall on the floor and regain her bearings. She could hear a battle being fought upstairs and decided she would see what was going on.

After noticing she still held Belmont within her grasp, she promptly wrapped it around her leg. The result was the liberation of all her aura at once. She then ran to the stairs leading to the Great Hall and made her way up, ready to dish out the pain to those stupid enough to be in her path.

XXXXXXXXXX

Even with all the fighting and chaos, everyone felt the energy being released but were to concentrated on survival to go investigate. One such person was Tsukune but something was really nagging him in the back of his mind. He knew that energy, it seemed so familiar.

Before he could dwell on it, a series of ice knives planted themselves right in front of where he was taking cover. He turned all his attention to the fight and fired off a series of volleys in the direction of a few snow women, almost killing them in the process.

XXXXXXXXXX

Moka made her way up into a Great hall in ruin. The ground had been broken up and pieces that were now elevated served as cover. Bodies and bullet casings littered the floor and screaming along with the smell of blood enveloped her.

To her vampiric senses and nature, this was glorious. The middle of a fight was truly a vampire's domain. It was written into their genetic code, brought out through rigorous training and the overwhelming pride that forced them to continually try and become stronger.

As much as she wished she could revel in it, there were more pressing matter, the attackers were all human. Then that meant...

Indeed, in the thick of battle stood a proud and strong standing Tsukune, firing off volley after volley both left and right: he was putting up quite a fight.

But that didn't matter anymore, the second she had seen the brown eyed boy, she ran towards him, screaming his name. Months of pent up worry, fear and love came rushing out through her screams and her demeanor. She covered the distance between herself and Tsukune as fast as she could manage, which was faster than any human would've managed, but wasn't nearly as fast as her normal speed, being frozen tends to slow you down a bit afterwards..

Desperation to reach him before he died drove her and made her scream his name louder: "TSUKUNE!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"TSUKUNE!" he definitely knew that voice.

He rapidly turned towards the where the voice cam from. He was shocked beyond belief. Moka was alright, she was alive. His beloved Moka was alive.

Nothing mattered anymore, none of this did. All his anger, all his hate, it all melted away by the heat of his warm love. He no longer hated Mizore, he no longer wanted to tear it down, he just wanted to be with Moka, that's all he wanted.

For the first time in months, the old Tsukune came rushing back to the surface, his brown eyes once again bristling with kindness and forgiveness. He truly came back to life.

He dashed off towards her, screaming her name. Both of them had tears in their eyes at the joyous reunion in the middle of the battlefield. They ignored the bullets and ice rushing through the air. Everything was going to be okay. They were no longer alone. Neither of them were or would be, never again.

Yet Fate was a cruel Mistress, she could've left it at that but no, it had to happen.

Suddenly, Tsukune felt cold and stopped to take a look at his chest, a giant ice knife was sticking out of him, blood flowing freely from his wound. Still shocked, he turned a bit to see the Priestess standing there with her arm outstretched, a serious look on her face.

Only one thought went through his mind concerning the snow women came to mind: _Why so much hate? _

He turned turned to his beloved l running towards him as he fell to the ground, her screams were deafening even though they sounded so distant to him.

XXXXXXXXXX

She was just barely able to catch him in time before he feel down to the ground, it felt like time had stopped. She was openly crying for him, she didn't want to lose him, not now, not ever. Why? Why did this have to happen? Why?

He looked up at her with those same kind eyes and gently beckoned her to clam down. "Shhh. Don't fret, Moka. Everything will be alright." Typical Tsukune, even on his deathbed, he would try and comfort you to the best of his abilities.

She continued to hold him close, crying all the while. After a few moments, he peacefully closed his eyes.

No, no, she had to do something. Without even thinking, she did the only thing she knew she could do to give him a fighting chance. She brought her mouth to his neck, still holding onto him as if he were a safety blanket. In a way, he sort of was, a safety blanket for a scared little Moka in a world that shunned her, both of her sides. He made her smile when she wanted to cry, he made her love when she was in the clutches of hate. He even made her forget her place when she constantly reminded others of their place. She wouldn't let him die, not now, not later, not ever. She dug in her fangs and let her blood do the work it was supposed to do.

This was going to work, it had to...


	9. Chapter 9

**We're All Just Ghouls for Love  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire.  
**

**Enjoy:**

Moka could feel her life force, her blood, slipping from her and into the unconscious boy she held tightly in her arms. His complexion was still exceedingly pale, not a good sign at all. She didn't know how much more she could safely inject into him, vampires injecting their blood was seldom ever seen, to say nothing of the fact that she had never done anything quite like this before. What's worse was that she had extensive knowledge on what might happen if she injected too much. But that didn't matter right now. What mattered now was seeing to Tsukune's survival, consequences be damned.

Little did she know how damning those consequences would indeed be...

Suddenly, she felt a blunt force that threw her a few feet away from where she was cradling her most precious love interest whose still unconscious form fell unto the cool hard floor that up until now only supported his lower body, letting a few droops of her vampiric essence drip down to the floor from his still unclosed wound after his head lazily turned to rest on the side more comfortably.

Sure enough, there stood the one responsible for prying her away from him, a mere human had managed to not only surprise her but also touch her. A severe blow to her pride, one that was quickly healed as she took a look at the butt of the weapon: _Pure silver, that's why._

Not about to dwell on it, she rapidly got to her feet and prepared to kill her attacker before he could aim at her. Fortunately for her, or maybe unfortunately would be the more appropriate word in this context, a familiar figure popped out, seemingly out of nowhere, and decapitated the offender with a well placed karate chop.

Before the head had even landed, Akua had turned to her sister and had dragged her out of the Great Hall. She screamed out in protest, insisting Tsukune needed her but the older Shuzen couldn't be bothered to go back. The boy she had seen at the entrance seemed like trouble enough, she would never let him near her sister until she knew exactly what his ties with Fairy Tale were. Though Moka didn't seem to share her reservations, her younger sister appeared particularly adamant about going back for him. Akua had no choice but to knock her sister out with a well placed touch behind both her ears, the great thing about humanoid bodies was that they all had the same weak points and pressure points.

After hauling her off to a secure spot, she ran back to see what had become of the young man, what she saw shocked her to her very core. In lieu of the brown haired teen menace she had had the pleasure of observing earlier today, and had seen on the ground unconscious and most probably dead, she saw a horrid vision straight out of a nightmare: He no longer was on the ground but instead was up on his own two legs, seemingly bristling with life. His brown hair had been replaced with silver hair, the exact same shade Moka had in her unsealed form. His irises had become slitted with a deep shade of crimson now surrounding them. His once white skin had become several shades darker with even darker tattoo markings that looked like they spelled out some kind of spell or language in an unknown, archaic and probably dead language.

She knew exactly what she was dealing as soon as she heard the inhuman, downright unholy growl that escaped his, or its, throat. It sounded like a cross between a hyena's screech and a motorcycle engine that echoed itself inside of the man. She had never met one before in all her existence, neither had most vampires. A select few had been able to come face to face with such a creature in the past, hence the law concerning meting any one of those: Kill on sight.

She was about to oblige the old traditions when she heard something even more frightening than the sudden appearance of that _thing_. It was something so terrifying that all immediately ceased and forgot the fighting to confirm what they had heard after the great screech that caught their attention. The beast yelled out once more, this time, it almost sounded like it screamed a word: **Hungry! **

The men were flabbergasted at what their leader had become, the snow women were just as bewildered. No one dared move apart from Akua who ran out of the room towards her little sister. There was no way she was about to put her sister in close proximity to a Ghoul. What's worse was that she had always heard that Ghouls were creatures incapable of speech, normally, too much blood would infect the consciousness and destroy it along with the creatures original being. The fact that he, it, had been able to yell that out meant only one possibility, she probably was simply imagining what she heard but if not, that meant it was sentient.

A chill ran up her spine as she came to that conclusion. She knew she could destroy it for certain, but if it was intelligent enough to go after Moka in her weakened state... Needless to say she would come back to finish the job at a later date if it wasn't killed in the meantime. For now, however, she needed to take Moka to a safe place, and get some damn good answers from whoever gave this project the green light. She had a feeling heads were going to roll, literally...

XXXXXXXXXX

The funny thing is it was the severed head of one of his commandos that spurred Ghoul Tsukune into action. Up until that point, he simply, he was simply content with growling and looking around at what would be his next meal. Both allies and enemies were now being considered as Happy Meal material. But once he caught the scent of warm, freshly spilled blood, he lost it.

All could only watch as he picked the ideal candidate, who better to snack on than the Priestess who just stabbed him. The poor women was on the floor, her power was exhausted and could do nothing to avoid her fate.

It all seemed to go by in slow motion for her, she could hear some of her people screaming out, they looked alarmed and afraid. She had done everything she could for them, to ensure their survival and had done so for a long time, so why did it all have to fall apart, why now? The answer to her question came up to her at blinding speed and stabbed her in the chest. The foreign claws didn't even register because of the adrenalin rush she, she felt an excessive amount of pain only a bit after the fact, when the beast began to mock her by scratching her still beating heart ever so slightly.

He was playing with her, having fun. Higher cognitive reasoning was still foreign to the monstrous individual and simply went with his gut, something his snow priestess victim was sorely lacking. His savage treatment of her still beating heart only became more ferocious as the smell of smoke now permeated the air, making it much more oppressive than it already was with this dark and twisted aura the beast projected onto both human and monster.

The snow priestess noted the eerie resemblance between what she was seeing and her last glimpse into the future. Now that she was on the verge of Death, her sight was no longer being obstructed as she was given image after image of the future. Not the future in general but instead the future of one man, the one standing before her, now slowly tugging and ripping at her heart. She could see what he would endure, she could what will happen to him and the only thing she could do was smile and laugh, she might've been gone from this world but Tsukune was going to suffer a far worse fate than she ever would. Karma, in all her glory, really was one hell of a bitch when she wanted to be.

The hilarity displayed by the priestess confounded the beast, something wasn't right. It didn't like people laughing at it, so he stopped her the only way he knew how, he ripped out her heart and proceeded to devour it. Letting the mistress of snow fall, dead before she even reached the ground.

He would've went on with his meal but something was off, something was clawing inside of him to get back out, something wanted to emerge from the darkness inside of him. He couldn't pinpoint what it was but it felt familiar.

Tsukune struggled to escape the darkness, he clawed and clawed and clawed at the door, he would never stop clawing. He would get out, he would see Moka again no matter the cost. He didn't know who or what he was, his brain felt foggy but one thing was for certain, he remembered her in all her vampiric beauty. With one last push, he finally escaped the darkness and into the light he went, slowly the Ghoul retreated into the recesses of his mind as he came too.

From the outside, you could see the Ghoul growling and screeching as he held his head in his elongated claws, it looked like he was suffering from a massive aneurism. With one last scream, the Ghoulish markings and features faded in the glow of a giant purple light that, instead of rushing out of the boy, retreaded into him, taking the demonic being along with its aura.

All it left behind was a Tsukune that had just come back to consciousness, without the foggiest idea of how he got here,why he had blood on his hands or why he promptly threw up what he had just digested. A swarm of his followers went to check to make sure he was alright.

During the short reprieve, the remaining snow women had the smart idea of making a run for it, leaving behind the soldiers to do as they willed with the place. None of the boys bothered to go after them, they wanted to see if Tsukune was still in one piece and if he needed anything. Had this been any other group, the sudden change would have been a signal that meant get out quick, not with these guys, though. They knew Tsukune, he was their leader. This was probably just a side effect of whatever the hell that vampire lady did to him. Not that it mattered, though, the thing killed the Snow Priestess so it couldn't be all bad.

It took a moment, but once Tsukune got all his bearings and he got what happened while he blacked out from his men, he ordered them to finish the job and to pack up because Fairy Tale couldn't be far behind.

All the surviving Snow Women had vacated the area, leaving behind burning buildings and piled up corpses. It was destruction incarnate but Tsukune didn't care about that right now, all he wanted was to see Moka again but he understood he couldn't just yet. Knowing she was alive comforted him and soothed him enough so that he could understand where he was needed: Monsters of different races had enslaved humans, as the folders given to him by Hanson indicated, it was now his job to free them. No longer would humans be oppressed by monsters.

The kind boy that once walked the halls of Yokai Academy was back, now he had a goal as well as the means to accomplish said goal. He felt horrible about the destruction he had caused and he knew the ones he killed today would haunt him forever but he had to go on, no matter the cost.

Now Tsukune Aono turned his sights towards other captive humans, he was worried about what had spurred his change but decided he would not delve into the matter right now, For now, he had to focus on his next target even as his last one burned up around him. He, along with his men, had risen beyond their highest expectations. Now, they had to prepare against master of illusion and deceit. Creatures of ancient lore and timeless beauty would soon be their opponents. They would confront the Succubi and Incubi on their home turf. Tsukune knew fighting them head on would be suicidal, good thing he planned accordingly. Humans aren't the only creatures the demons have enslaved.

All were too busy either thinking or doing their tasks to noticed the shadow of a grin that passed the lips on the face of Moka's decapitated aggressor. Had they, they would've undoubtedly noticed the ominous glow of yellow light that came from the man's dead eyes. It disappeared as quickly as it had happened, leaving the face to return to its original surprised and horrified look.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mizore began to openly cry alongside her mother, both stared back at the destroyed village from afar. Being uprooted from your home was never easy, especially when it's your husband that forces you to be uprooted. For now, all they could do is seek sanctuary at another snow people refuge. Though their village was the biggest, it was not the only one. So, there they stood, a handful of snow women from the village that had survived were leaving their ancestral, praying their fortune would be better in the future.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hanson did not like going to that meeting, it was only thanks to his innumerable decades of loyal service that he was still alive and currently not being ripped apart, limb from limb. He was also able to keep his station within Fairy Tale. How had he managed? Few rivaled Hanson when it came to convincing and maintaining what he had acquired. Though he did have to admit, this had been a very close call this time.

He was now off to another meeting, one he would enjoy significantly more.

He took the time to make sure he wasn't being watched by his Fairy Tale superiors before activating the Shikigami in front of him. The creature began to project the image of the man he was reporting too.

The mysterious man began his questioning immediately. "What has happened to young Tsukune?"

"He has eluded Fairy Tale and as of now the organization has been unable to locate his whereabouts."

"And the files?" the figure continued to inquire.

"Is now in his possession, per your request." he completed

"Good." the obvious superior chuckled. "Make sure Fairy Tale remains unable to find him."

"As you wish."

"Thank you, old friend. Keep me posted."

And with that, the conversation was finished, both sides ended their transmission and the Shikigamis were allowed to rest. Leaving a relieved Hanson and a very satisfied Exorcist to go about their plans. Tsukune was doing quite well, the Chairman hoped he could in motion the real plan soon so that they may move past that uncomfortable stage as quickly as possible. His grin disappear as he imagined what Tsukune would have to go through in the near future, no person deserved such a fate, none.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, another being, this one older than time itself, stared off at the cave walls where he and the remainder of his species have been imprisoned. Just as he has sworn for the 600 years, he vowed once more, in a tongue predating any other language on Earth: **Aal daar fel paal ag! **_**May these feral foes burn!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I Put a Spell on You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**Also, I do not own the Dovah language present within Skyrim, I just needed a source of inspiration.**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire.  
**

**Enjoy:**

The home of the Succubi and Incubi races could only be qualified as one thing: a giant wasteland. The entire realm consisted of a giant mountain surrounded by endless stretches of inhospitable lands where nothing would be grown. The barrier shielding their home made it seem like it was summer year round, therefore the temperature was always exceedingly hot. Add to that the sand blowing through the desolate landscape and you can see why Tsukune didn't really like being here.

The boy grew up in urban Japan, even though the temperature could sometimes spike, it usually was mild. You can understand why being thrown into a desert wasn't exactly his idea of a good time. But still he pressed on, no matter what, he knew he had a job to do and was planning on finishing it.

But despite the temperature and the possibility of being confronted with a species that was capable of wiping away his mind, that wasn't what filled him with the most dread. What scared him most of all was the other enslaved species he wanted to ally himself with. To be honest, when he saw it written in print, he thought it was a joke. They couldn't be serious. Those things couldn't be real. Alas, it wasn't, there were real, and they were every bit as fearsome as they were rumored to be.

It would have been impossible to bypass the realm's rulers to see those they would ally themselves with had Fairy Tale not been pouring immense resources into entering the great expansion of underground caves that spanned the entirety of the realm. The best part was Fairy Tale had been forced to leave the entrance unguarded in order to deny being responsible had it been discovered, Fairy Tale might've been a terrorist organization but that didn't mean they weren't involved in politics in any smaller way than the Dark Lords were, the only difference was that the Dark Lords had a greater power base, a much greater power base.

The caves were littered with torches, but other than that, there was no proof of civilization. The master races preferred to live inside the mountain, the folder made a note of emphasizing it was one of the most luxurious locations in the Monster World and that the inhabitants rarely ventured into the caves because they already had all they needed. The caverns all led to the great mountain, were the city was built within. In ancient times, it served as a place of refuge for monsters seeking to hide from human persecution and the arid climate was meant to deter any human expeditions. Of course, back then, the original rulers of the mountain, the now enslaved species, were considered to be the guardian species of monsters. Apparently, a lot had changed since then.

As expected, as they neared the center of the labyrinth, the men started to hear roaring, they were getting close. Tsukune had to be on his guard and be sure to chose his words carefully. After all, if he didn't, there was nothing keeping them from devouring him and all of his men.

Tsukune was so absorbed he almost didn't the cavern walls moving next to him, key word being almost. Another fearsome roar could heard as the men realized what looked like a part of the cavern up until now actually turned out to be one of the beast in camouflage, the dark brown scales all over its body made it impossible to distinguish where the monster began and the wall ended. It lazily opened up its eyes before turning them to the intruders, they were slitted and full of anger and rage. The amount of power this beast was emanating made the air oppressive. Had Tsukune not known better, he would've sworn these things were vampires in creature form.

With yet another mighty roar and a surprising amount of speed and dexterity for a beast its size, it shifted in such a way that it blocked off any possible way forward. The beast, no doubt in a show of force, dug his forward claws, from which the very tip of his wings were attached, into the ground in front of Tsukune who found himself at the forefront of the group.

It then proceeded to speak: **"Halt, jul. What is your gajool, your purpose here?" **

Now came the moment of truth, Tsukune prayed Fairy Tale intel was right about this as he bowed before the dragon in front of him with both hands squarely on the ground beside him while his men followed his gesture.

The dragon was surprised to say the least: **"Aam?"** it inquired.

"We come in peace and wish to enlist your help to free both our brethrens from Lilith's mountain." he answered, each word he had just spoken were part of Fairy Tale instructions as well. This was a very dangerous position to be in and he was fully aware of that fact.

The words gave the dragon pause, he was obviously trying to determine what the trick was or how this human was trying to deceive him. Tsukune continued to keep his head bowed down, careful not to met the dragons gaze. It seemed Fairy Tale did know a thing or two about dragon culture and customs. At least enough to not get vaporized on sight, anyways. After about a minute of careful examination on the dragon's part, it decided to continue on speaking in a deep commanding voice that made the walls of the cavern shake.

"**Alok, arise young jul. If what you say is true, then stin, free us from our shackles so that we may once again be sahrot dov."**

Sahrot dov? Why couldn't the dossier cover dragon speak? Tsukune did however understand they wanted to be freed. Still, he had one hell of a bad feeling about this, but heck, as the old saying went: "Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Of course, he was betting his very life on this but that was just a minor detail, a small, potential fatal detail.

"How can we free you?" he knew this was going to cost him something, magic always did.

"**Hin sos, your blood." **he added with a low growl that resembled something close to a chuckle, no doubt it was laughing its ass off, right now.

Of course, blood. Ugh. Why did he always have to be right? "I'm listening."

"**Spill a bit of hin sos on the ground, I will be able to perform the unbinding spell." **

Dragons can use magic, now? He supposed it was a good thing they were on his side for now but couldn't help but wonder why it was that they were imprisoned in the place. With his luck, it had to be because of something dangerous and potentially end of the world-ish but it was a little to late to have second thoughts.

With a sigh, he brought out the knife that was up until now comfortably resting on his belt, pulled back his sleeve, and proceeded to make a small cut on his forearm. The resulting wound caused a few droops of blood to fall on the rocky floor of the cave. The dragon wasted no time as he began to seemingly speak to the blood, calling out to it, more precisely. If only that was where the weirdness stopped. Alas, Fate wasn't about to waste a chance at disgusting young Tsukune, not by a freaking long shot.

The blood starting moving towards the dragon who continued to casually speak to it. More roaring could be heard within the caverns as several other dragonic figures appeared to have awoken and surrounded the merry band of humans now shitting their pants. They may have been grown men but this still was an impressive display. Meanwhile, the blood had made it to the dragon and was beginning to draw out archaic symbols all over the floor around them, this was indeed messed up.

After about twenty minutes of blood moving around in all directions, it finally paused and started to turn as black as ink. All of a sudden, a great burst of light erupted from said blood that blinded the humans in the cave. When they opened their eyes, the blood had disappeared and their gaze went straight to the dragon they had been conversing with, he had a big smile on his face. Apparently, the spell was successful.

After yelling out some more words in dragon speak, no doubt directed to its brethren, it returned its gaze to Tsukune expectantly, it was obviously waiting for directives.

As dragons from all over approached the humans, Tsukune exposed his plan to the dragons. It wasn't very elaborate, it pretty much just involved the dragons smashing and killing all monsters in sight. Once that was done, the humans who would up until that point be under trance would be freed from slavery.

This would be a turning point for the cause, where the snow people only possessed a few dozen humans as slaves, the Succubi and Incubi races numbered their human captives in the hundreds. This would strike a great blow to those assuming they could take advantage of humans and would also give them the opportunity to do a sorely needed recruitment drive.

As for the dragons, the pretty much only had one objective in mind, taking back their home. The humans seemed to not want to intrude on their territory so they could tolerate their presence for now. As long as they didn't turn on them like the other monster races had, this alliance would go on swimmingly.

Still, both parties were feeling very uneasy about this. This may very well have been the very first attempt at human/monster coexistence in history. Fate was definitely screwing with them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Someone was definitely screwing with her.

After taking Moka back to her father and making sure she was not to shaken up, she decided now would be the best time to get some answers regarding Tsukune.

Everyone who seemed to have a connection with the Aono project mysteriously ended up dead before she could talk with them. Only three people were left associated with it: her sister Kahlua, Hanson and, gulp, Gyokuro. Was management already cleaning up the mess? It had to be a bigger fiasco than she would have imagined.

This went on for several more days before she was finally able to corner Kahlua. The Aono project was supposed to be the ultimate bargaining tool, a human commando unit subservient to Fairy Tale that could incite rebellion within human groups and direct them at certain monster governments. In exchange for complying with each and every demand, Fairy Tale would keep the human subversive group at bay. The snow people's village was supposed to be the trial run for the project to see how well the humans would do. Instead, the village was burnt down and, worst of all, Fairy Tale was being accused in some circles of having sanctioned the attack. Some even dared say Fairy Tale was plotting with human extremists. It didn't help that the few surviving eyewitnesses reported seeing the humans using Fairy Tale equipment. Fairy Tale, the fierce anti-human association, was accused of having human leanings. Partners were starting to question whether or not they should keep supporting the group, funds were drying up fast.

Management decided now would be the perfect time to try and find some other source of revenue. They would be asking for donation from the only race of monsters capable of not just getting them the necessary amount of money to continue to operate but also enough to expand greatly. The would organize a fund raiser to prove how dedicated they were to the monster cause.

Hence, Kahlua informed her sister that the two of them, along with Gyokuro, would be serving as Fairy Tale representatives at this party. Now comes the kicker, all Shuzen family members were expected to be present, seeing as how they were the most influential vampire family in the world. This would prove to be the best chance Fairy Tale was going to get to gather some money.

Hanson had a different ending in mind for that party. He had anticipated Fairy Tale's response and had already gone ahead and given an extra folder to Tsukune. This folder gave the exact location and time the fund-raiser would be held, along with the best way to crash it. In appearance, the only modification that was made was that Tsukune would think he would be crashing a human slavery fund-raiser. There would be human slaves, of course, but he would be unintentionally be doing far more than simply freeing them from vampiric hands. It was frightening how far the Chairman planned ahead, it really, truly was.

To put it plainly, Tsukune was being sent an a collision course with the near entirety of the Shuzen family. This would be entertaining if nothing else, that was a given.

XXXXXXXXXX

The battle, if you could even call it that, had gone better than anyone could have hoped among the small human group.

As soon as the dragons had gone over the plan with Tsukune, they escorted the humans to the hollowed out mountain that housed one of the most luxurious destinations in all of the monster world. Enormous houses and buildings were built all over the place, whether it be on the ground or attached to the walls of this giant spire. Winged humanoids were traveling everywhere you would carry your gaze. It was the picture of an utopian city.

The dragons seemed to disagree with the humans impression of what had once been their ancestral home. Their first step was to annihilate nearly every structure they could find, burning or freezing all in their paths. It wasn't long before the would be masters of the mountain for the last 600 years flocked the exits by the thousands.

Tsukune and his men just stood back and watched the fireworks. Gusts of wind, fire and snow would dance all around the inside of the mountain, this was destruction on a whole other scale, it was incredible. The dragons were reclaiming their freedom and destroying their oppressors. For the first time since he had met his men, he felt he wasn't alone in his fight. Maybe if monsters and humans realized they were equals, they could perhaps live together. It was a far fetched dream, granted, but why not dream? Tsukune was horrified by the destruction, the glee he felt when plotting against the snow village was no longer present. However, he understood it was a necessity, and when he hoped for a brighter future, he felt the destruction was a bit more bearable. The end did justify the means. No people should be enslaved, ever.

After the battle, or massacre, was done, once all the foes had been chased out and the charms had been broken, the humans began recruiting. A surprising number of people enlisted, the others were allowed to remain inside the mountain as long as they conceded that it rightfully belonged to the dragon species. After all this carnage, there was a silver lining, two species had worked together and formed an alliance that looked like it was likely to last a little while longer.

The dragons seemed to respect Tsukune's will for freedom and consequentially allowed him and his men to stay as well until they were ready for their next assignment. They promptly accepted and started rebuilding a small part of the city alongside the human refugees.

It may have been small but it still was there, a small glimmer of hope did indeed emerge. The dragons swore upon their honor to never oppress Humanity as long as they were left to live in peace. Peace, maybe it could be reached, maybe it wasn't just a far fetched dream. But in order for there to be peace, there had to be freedom. Something Tsukune would strive for, so who better to go annoy next than the species that placed themselves above all other humans and monsters. Good timing too, it seemed like they were going to hold a fund-raiser pretty soon.

Talk about a coincidence...


	11. Chapter 11

**Interview with a Ghoul**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**Also, I do not own the Dovah language present within Skyrim, I just needed a source of inspiration.**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire.  
**

**Enjoy:**

The rebuilding of Lilith's Mountain was progressing rather rapidly. It had only been three days since they first arrived and chased out the Incubi and Succubi and they were already laying down the foundations for what appeared to be soon a prosperous human settlement.

It had been agreed that the humans settlers would be able to build only on the ground level of the hollowed out mountain and that any structure was not to exceed 50 meters in height, the dragons were quite adamant about keeping the upper levels of the mountain for themselves. Apart from a few strict rules, however, the dragons were quite gracious hosts and easy to live with. And as a thank you gift, they were even willing to grant the human group a small section of the mountain they could transform into their new headquarters.

As for recruits, most everyone that was enslaved either immediately joined the group or demonstrated they would be more than willing to help in any way possible. One good thing that could be said about the Incubi and Succubi is that they had a preference for capable humans, the captives' jobs ranged from doctors to engineers and most everything in between. Making the establishment of a new colony, and of a new HQ, that much easier.

While the new recruits were being trained, and while the civilians were building their future homes, Tsukune was taking part in a quite different activity altogether. Tsukune needed to understand just what had happened to him. He couldn't recall anything from during his time as a Ghoul and would've never even suspected something was amiss if his men hadn't told him over and over again how scary he was when he changed. The leader of the dragons, who coincidentally was the one who performed the unbinding ritual, a dragon by the name of Alalokdilon, advised Tsukune to meditate in order to better comprehend his predicament.

In appearance, Tsukune was confident about everything, there didn't seem to be anything that could faze him. However, he was positively freaking out on the inside. Think about it, he just started to lead a group of human fanatics hellbent on freeing humans from monsters while at the same time dodging a terrorist organization and the latest alliance they had forged was with a race of magic wielding dragons against said organization. To top it all off, he also has a schizophrenic vampire girlfriend and all around love of his life that has made him into some sort of half monster. Doesn't something about this seem wrong to you? Indeed, he really needed to center himself.

It was during one of these meditation sessions that it happened. As per usual, he would walk into one of the many abandoned parts of the ex-metropolis that was still left somewhat standing. The surrounding area was quiet and a sense of dread covered the once densely populated streets. This feeling of dread would only be amplified by the ruined vestiges of skyscrapers and torn concrete sidewalks that spanned the location.

The dragons didn't bother coming here, probably too painful of a reminder of the ones they were once enslaved too. As for the humans, they hadn't moved to this part of the city yet which only left the single figure of the brown haired boy amidst the debris and corpses.

After finding a location that was both sheltered from any possible interruption and somewhat open enough to let him take in the scenery, he got to work. He sat on the ground and closed his eyes, slowly breathing in and out, expanding his mind and putting his body to rest.

A half hour into the exercise, he slowly drifted off into unconsciousness, letting himself fall deeper and deeper into the darkness of his own mind. The place he woke up in or, more accurately, regained conscious in was odd to say the least. Pitch black darkness seemed to cover a vastly unending space as far as the eye could see apart from a small area he was standing in that was dimly lit. There was no trace of a light bulb or any similar object as the light seemed to be coming from a source of light miles away from Tsukune's location. The ground seemed to be made out of marble and was cold as well as soft to the touch.

The only thing that decorated the place somewhat were two chairs set up in such a manner that the two occupants of said chairs would face each other.

One of the seats was occupied by a hunched over figure that seemed to be in deep thought or contemplation. Tsukune was unable to make out the man's features as they were hidden by a hand that supported the mysterious man's forehead, the man's pose was much like the Thinker's pose.

What unnerved Tsukune, however, was that the man was very steady, he didn't move an inch after hearing Tsukune's echoed footsteps towards him. Taking a hint, he propped himself down unto the chair that faced the man and continued observing him.

The mysterious figure responded immediately by straightening out his pose and looking directly at Tsukune. He was a near identical copy, same height, same build, same exact body apart from a few alterations. The hair had taken on a darker tone, making it look pitch black, the eyes that should have shown a kind and compassionate look were replaced by two dark red eyes, slitted just as a vampire's eyes were. His face was covered in tattoo marks and strange writing that left no doubt it was arcane. As for his clothes, they were the same as Tsukune's, no modifications, no alterations whatsoever.

The two men's eyes locked for a few seconds before Tsukune broke the stare and took in the other man's appearance one more time. The reaction elicited a smirk from the doppleganger. Unlike his apparently nicer counterpart, his smiles did not show any warmth, it only held a cruel and mocking gaze that bordered on animalistic. It looked like he was getting ready to attack and devour poor Tsukune, and yet, he refrained from doing such and instead opted to have a discussion with his friendlier twin.

"**Aren't I a sight." **he began, his tone was dark and the words that came out seemed to echo themselves in his throat, and yet there was the faintest resemblance of Tsukune's voice in his own. **"You weren't expecting me to be so handsome?" **he added with a grin that turned into a full fledged smile as he began laughing at his own joke, even his laugh was a twisted rendition of Tsukune's.

"Obviously, you are me." Tsukune mused, ignoring his evil counterpart's attempt at a joke. "But what exactly are you?"

The question seemed to spur the evil twin out of his self induced fit of laughter before he turned his attention once more towards the one facing him. His smile never wavered as he took a few seconds to examine Tsukune, judging him in the process.

"**I'm one of a kind." **he responded enigmatically.

This was starting to get annoying. "Please, give me a straight answer."

"**Why are you in such a hurry? You don't need to be anywhere for a good 4 days." **he replied. **"Come on, indulge my desire for speech. I promise it will be most informative."**

His other self was right, he had time. Might as well play the game and act cordial. "Okay, you say you are one of a kind. What does that mean exactly?"

The change in pace appeared to have calmed down Tsukune's alter ego a little bit, he no longer looked like a cage animal. Instead, he regained a bit of composure and in doing so, gave off an air of superiority, akin to that of a vampire's yet somehow slightly different.

"**I-We are one of a kind, many have resembled or do resemble us but none are quite exactly like us." **his answers were becoming more puzzling by the minute.

"What are you?" there was little chance he would answer directly but he still had to try.

"**We are akin to a species commonly known by the name Ghoul." **by now, Tsukune was almost completely convinced his other self was messing with him.

"A ghoul?" he asked dumbfounded. "What the hell is a ghoul?"

"**A Ghoul is a created when you mix vampire flesh or blood with a human or a weaker monster's body. This creates a savage beast capable of incredible amounts of carnage at the expense of, however, the capacity for mental prowess. In other words, you get something amazingly powerful yet not to bright."**

Something wasn't right about his explanation. "Wait." replied with a certain amount of skepticism mounting. "If that's the case, how are you even capable of holding a civilized conversation?"

"**Complications, my dear friend, complications." **noticing his listener still looked skeptical, he pressed on. **"During our turning, something quite unique has occurred that, as far as I'm aware, has never happened before: A vampire was interrupted while injecting blood into a soon to be host."**

"So what?" it still didn't make any sense.

**'I agree, that alone wouldn't change anything apart from bruising the pride of the already quite egotistical monster that turned us but." **it was clear from the way he spoke he viewed vampires with a certain amount of disdain. **"Since the vampire was unable to stop on her own, she was unable to seal the wound she made on our neck. Thus, letting a bit of vampire blood leak out of our system through the wound when our head accidentally tilted to the side. Since our body was expecting to receive more vampire blood, our body adapted in anticipation. In doing so, it became more resistant and allowed us to remain as intelligent as we were before the change. Think about it, had we had just a few more drops of blood in our system, we would be rampaging the world until someone put us down."**

'So that means..."

"**Yep, Fate screwed with us again." **the ghoulish Tsukune interrupted. **"But before you go thinking we are super strong creatures capable of laying waste to cities, I must specify this does have its drawbacks. From what I could estimate from within the confines of our mind, I am weaker than you average Ghoul. If that weren't the case, our nature would've overpowered us and made us into a standard Ghoul. Are you following me so far?"**

"Hold on a second." something just wasn't right about this. "First of all, if we are the same person, why are we talking to each other like we are different entities. Second, if you are me, how do you know so much about this?"

"**Both of these questions have very simple answers. The first answer is: You are schizophrenic." **he answered bluntly.

"Say what now?" he was pretty sure he was just insulted by something that claimed to be a figment of his imagination.

"**Since we maintained our mind after being turned, and since it is psychologically impossible for someone to handle the stress of being a murderous abomination while at the same time holding unto principles of human morality which is the strictest of them all, our mind fabricated what it perceives as an outside presence, me, to personify all that you should be. If you're wondering why you aren't simply me, well, a lower amount of blood also means that our brain was able to resist the pain of the mental transformation. Keep in mind that I'm deducing half of what's going on here."**

"I suppose that's an acceptable answer." he carefully replied, not exactly sure of what he just said. 'But what about the you knowing so much part?"

"**One word: Blood." **he answered quite simply.

"Blood?" Tsukune repeated.

"**Yes, blood. Since our mind decided to separate me from you, and that I am incredibly in tune with the blood that now flows through our veins. I remember things that you don't."**

"Remember? Hold on, this still doesn't make any sense."

The Ghoul let out a sigh before continuing his explanation. **"I remember the life of the one who injected us with their blood. Her entire life up until injecting her blood into us is recorded in it, all her knowledge, all that she lived through is now available for me to remember. What do you think I've been doing for the past few days while you were off dragon hunting?"**

"So you remember everything that Moka has done, knows, or has lived through?" this was giving him a headache.

"**Precisely. I didn't just pull out this wealth of knowledge from my backside. You could even say I know her better than she knows herself." **

"Okay, this is just too weird. If you are as bloodthirsty as you say you are, why don't you just possess me and go on a rampage?"

"**Because I'm smart enough to know that if I do that, I will most probably get annihilated before I even do anything. Vampire law prohibits our existence and orders us to be exterminated on sight. I like to live more than I like to kill. Also, I can't stay out for too long before our mind crams me back inside. Besides, I like riding shotgun, being in here while you're out there. In fact, this little crusade we are on is most entertaining. Tell you what, I'll help you out a little for all your hard work today. During our next outing, I will come out and take care of things. Show you how you handle an operation properly. What do you say?"**

What could he say, he was curious to see what his alter ego would be like on the outside and believed that as long as he was capable of coming out, there wouldn't be any chance for violence. There was no risk, right? "Deal."

The last Tsukune remembered before being thrown back into the real world was shaking his alter ego's hand and asking him one last question. "What should I call, since naming you Tsukune would be very confusing."

This question made the creature pause and ponder the issue for a few seconds before responding. **"Since I am supposed to be an intelligent Ghoul, I want a name that reflects the barbarity of our nature along with the sophistication of our mind. Call me... Reaper."**

And with that, Tsukune came back from his meditation, leaving within the confines of his mind an intelligent Ghoul that began making preparations for his big debut in the outside world. He was looking forward to creating some carnage. And at what better place to kick things off then at a vampire ball.

The funny thing was, vampires were so arrogant, they were holding their little get together right in the middle of their worst enemy. Perhaps they were overly confident nobody would try and touch them, maybe they just wanted to do this as a giant middle finger to their natural enemy. In any case, those vampires were too arrogant and prideful for their own good, they needed to be knocked down a few notches. This ball was being sponsored aboard a yacht that, according to the document, would be sailing in the middle of international waters.

_**Carnage Ahoy!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Think of the Devil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire.  
**

**Enjoy:**

Although Moka was used to being present at these sorts of events, they never stopped amazing her. The yacht they were on looked like it could dwarf some of the biggest cruise line ships. Everywhere she looked, she could see servants tending to their vampire masters. Whether it be to serve drinks or food, they all proceeded just as etiquette dictated, something Tsukune only rarely ever did.

He was a decent servant, indeed, but soon after coercing him into service, she realized he was not made to serve. There was just something about him that showed he was a born leader. He may not have demonstrated it often or even have been aware of it but the way he sometimes stood up to her Inner self showed that if he truly willed it, he could break his chains, something that had amused her in the beginning, Later on, she came to fear that veiled rebellious aura. What if he were to break his chains? Would he leave her? She disguised that fear by trying to simultaneously push him away and keep him under her control. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, he had finally been able to break through the chains in the end, forcing her pride to recognize him somewhat as her equal.

Now he was out in the world. He was most probably scared and broken because of the changes he had sustained. He was without her and she was stuck at a formal event her father dragged her too. If she was unsealed, she would've started looking for him a long while ago. Instead, she awoke to find herself imprisoned inside her own body once again.

Even so, her Outer persona was being watched day and night to make sure she didn't run away in search of the wayward boy, and with good reason. If they hadn't added the extra security measures, the third daughter of the Shuzen family would have been long gone by now and all her immediate family knew that for a fact.

Kokoa was just as impressed by the gala, it looked perfect. Everything was as it should be, she was with her big sister. So she was sealed, a minor inconvenience that would be rectified as soon as she forgot about her familiar. His blood must have been amazing for her to go so far in disobeying father.

But something was bothering her. She noticed her sister sometimes acted strangely when they would talk about her familiar. No one else seemed to notice this but whenever she thought nobody was watching, she would wipe a tear from her eye or do something else that showed she was trying to hide her sadness. Could he have hurt her? No, if he did, she wouldn't be looking for him so desperately. She couldn't be feeling something for that human familiar, could she? That was below her station, she was the most powerful and beautiful vampire in the world, why would she like a simple human? Something was horribly wrong about this. She would have to get to the bottom of this.

Kahlua was putting on one of her best smiles for this presentation, it was essential that all Fairy Tale members present be friendly and courteous today. Too much was riding on this single event for anything to be compromised or even slightly out of place. Human servants were being brought out exclusively to show Fairy Tale in no way condoned or was associated with the human terrorist group that annihilated the snow people's ancestral home.

Oddly enough, she didn't feel like smiling. An event like this usually brought out the best in her, she would be joyous and her mind would be filled with happy thoughts. Instead, she couldn't help but think about the human boy. She had read the reports about the snow village assault and the Lilith's mountain massacre, both of these locations were vital to Fairy Tale and they had both been purged of their inhabitants. Recon teams were bringing even grimmer news, the dragons had been freed and had aided what they confirmed as being the failed Fairy Tale human initiative in taking over the mountain.

Luckily for Fairy Tale, the talks they were having with the Succubi/Incubi government had been kept quiet and under the table. When the entirety of the government had been slain during the attack, all proof that associated Fairy Tale with the luxurious destination had been wiped out. Therefore ensuring that when the survivors would start talking, they wouldn't blame Fairy Tale for the fiasco.

Despite being shielded from the latest political fallout from the rogue team, it still bothered her. The group was her responsibility, why couldn't they have behaved? Things would have gone so much smoother if they had. Why didn't Tsukune just obey orders? If all had gone well, they would have been enslaved instead of executed when all was said and done. Who knows, she might've been able to get the rights to Tsukune herself. She felt guilty for putting him through so much, maybe she could have made his enslaved life a happy one.

Wait. Why did she care so much about a single human? Sure, she felt bad but she had felt bad about others in the past. She would deplore what had happened and would shed a tear for them. After that, it would be over and done. But this boy, no matter how much she cried to try and get over her grief, it stayed. It was almost as though... Oh no... She couldn't be falling in love with him, could she? She was a vampire, she couldn't be in love with a human she barely knew. Mother and father could never know about this.

Akua was too busy thinking about what she had seen at the Snow Shrine to pay any attention to her surroundings. She had kept what she had seen to herself, this wasn't the time to cause panic. With any luck, it was simply her mind playing tricks on her. No need to tell her father or Gyokuro about it, right? Still, for the first time in over 6 years, she underestimated her opponent. She swore she would never do any such thing ever again after what happened with Akasha. Yet here she was, confronted with something she didn't fully understand once again, this was not good.

All four girls were standing close to both Gyokuro and Issa Shuzen. All were waiting for the boat to depart. Gyokuro seemed awfully happy. Maybe it was because she would finally be able to show all present that Fairy Tale's purpose was and always will be the annihilation of human society. Maybe it was because she had the key to releasing Alucard right under her nose without any possibility to leave. In any case, Gyokuro was very happy, happy that she would finally be able to prove to Akasha that she was the superior woman by crushing her dreams of coexistence. A few minor bumps came up along the way, true. But that was of no consequence, Hanson wanted to get creative and made a miscalculation, it happens. It was a fact, she was much more forgiving when she was in a good mood. Now, she just needed to be a good host during this gala and take care of Fairy Tale's image before going back to work, no problem.

As the boat left the harbor and the force field preventing detection was activated, Issa Shuzen checked to see some of the vampires that would be attending. All of them recognized the Shuzen family's supremacy. It was only natural, very few families in the world dared to declare themselves as being able to rival the Shuzen family. No, something else was on Issa's mind. Things were taking an unexpected turn but he was confident he would be able to free Akasha from her slumber very soon. He just needed an opening. Once it presented itself, he would free Akasha, bring her back home and all three Shuzen elders would sit down and work out all grievances. He made the mistake of thinking Gyokuro and Akasha could settle their differences without any outside interference, he wouldn't make that mistake again.

As they entered international waters, the Shuzens made sure to stay together to give the impression of cohesion and unity to their guests. In reality, they each had their own goals and schemes in mind. You could even say that the politics of the monster world were in their hands.

If everything went as the Chairman expected, they would be seeing another figure added to the family very soon. Tsukune, or rather Reaper, just needed to do his part and crash that party. Everything would unfold from there.

XXXXXXXXXX

Was Tsukune having second thoughts about this, most definitely. He wasn't afraid of crashing the party, of freeing the humans or potentially sinking the boat. What scared him was how his men would react to seeing Reaper again. He had warned them about what was going to happen, he had established what Reaper was like but still, he was worried.

But even if he counted on changing the plan, Reaper made it abundantly clear that he was coming out whether Tsukune wanted to let it happen or not. Tsukune could either accept it and go peacefully, or Reaper would drag him into the back of his mind kicking and screaming. Ah, working with a partner really did have its inconveniences sometimes.

So it was with a heavy heart that Tsukune set off on one of the dozens of small rafts that carried his men all the way to the yacht ship now now in full sail. The good thing about the force field protecting the boat was that it was only designed to hide the ships existence from radars and sonars. If you were close enough, you could see it with your own two eyes.

How had the boys managed to get rafts and the necessary equipment? Since HQ became operational, the designated support teams had been hard at work getting funds, equipment and other such things. So far, it was a resounding success. What was even better was that the group had grown in such a way that they would soon be able to carry out multiple missions at once.

No longer was this just some loose band of fanatics working together like a band of brothers. They were still fanatics, granted, but they were becoming a full blown organization capable of hitting Fairy Tale on multiple fronts, including where it hurts most, their wallets.

So he took a bit of comfort in his organization's success and was allowed to hope about the future. Once they had freed the imprisoned humans and destroyed those who stood for enslavement, they could begin the process of assimilating the human and the monster world. Would the monsters applaud this initiative? Probably not, that's why it was important for them to become powerful enough to impose their point of view on the world. It wasn't ideal but it was necessary if he were to ever hope he could live peacefully with Moka. They needed a strong hand to guide them and they would be said strong hand.

Once he snapped out of his daydreaming, he saw the team was approaching the target at a fast pace. As planned, a group of six rafts made it to the sides of the ship as the rest stayed behind and planted the explosives on the fuselage of the ship at the designated coordinates. When they were done, there was enough C4 planted to blow up a building block, they couldn't take any chances.

After that little maneuver was finished, the other rafts sped up towards the ship and latched themselves alongside it. Tsukune inserted his earpiece and watched his men climb the sides of the boat, making their way through the windows on the lower decks and securing the human slaves present at those levels. The vampires would all be up on the sun deck, it would have been seen as below them to inspect the mechanics of the ship, Tsukune suspected. As he predicted, there was only a token security force to fend off the human terrorists, which was rapidly and stealthily neutralized.

_**Showtime. **_And with that thought, Reaper had taken over. His eyes were just as red and slitted as they were back at the village, the tattoos were also present on his body. The only difference was his hair hadn't changed a bit, it was still as brown as ever.

He didn't even need climbing gear to get to the window, he merely dug his elongated fingers into the steel fuselage and began to climb up at superhuman speed. When he finally got inside, he left a trail of torn steel behind him that amazed the humans that saw this and were still climbing. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Even though he was new to this world, he had discovered something about himself at that very moment: he loved theatricality. Lucky for him, there would be plenty chances for that. This was going to be hilarious.

And with that, Reaper put on his biggest sadistic smile and started walking towards the upper decks at a slow pace, giving his men time to clean out the remainder of the Fairy Tale security and time to get to work on the engines. He wanted his entrance to be dramatic.

XXXXXXXXXX

The presentation was boring Moka to no end. During the entirety of the trip, a company by the name of Fairy Tale was advertizing the fact that they were notoriously anti-human. It didn't really surprise her that her mother in law was a part of it, neither did the fact that both Kahlua and Akua also seemed to belong to it.

She had never really been interested in monster politics in the past, she knew the basics like the Dark Lords and Fairy Tale but nothing beyond that. She was busy with other matters during her time in the human world and at Yokai Academy.

All of a sudden, the ship halted without warning, causing a whole lot of embarrassing falls among the vampire nobles. Lord Shuzen stood stoically as he always did despite other people around him tripping over themselves. Gyokuro, Akua and Kahlua immediately started scanning the area, something was off. Kokoa merely looked on with an uninterested look, someone was going to pay for making vampires feel so awkward in the middle of a public event. Moka merely looked around the area with a slight bit of interest as her Inner self commented that now would've been a perfect time to slip away and start looking for Tsukune... if they could get off this boat.

Seeing nothing, Gyokuro resorted to using her sensory abilities. Nothing was out of place on the ship apart from two anomalies. The first was that she could no longer sense her security force on the lower levels. The second was that a presence was slowly making its way up the stairs, a less trained vampire would've assumed it was a vampiric presence but she was no rookie vampire, it was weaker than the normal vampire but at the same time a bit more ruthless and bloodthirsty. What could it be?

It was then that several shots went off into the air, catching the attention of all the onlookers. Several humans were carrying weapons and walking towards them as a figure that looked like a vampire walked in front of them.

"**We made it!" **the emblematic figure exclaimed in a slightly amused tone.

Moka, Kahlua and Akua froze when they heard that voice, they knew it all to well. It was synonymous with heart ache, consternation and love. Sure enough, they took a closer look at the figure walking merrily along and their fears were realized, they knew that person all to well.

"**We will be your entertainment for today." **Tsukune/Reaper exclaimed proudly. **"Sorry we're late, traffic was a bitch." **and with that last joke, he went off into a laughing frenzy, confounding the onlookers both familiar and unfamiliar with him.

After he stopped laughing, he took a look at the assembled vampires before him and feigned a confused look on his face. **"Why so serious?" **with that, his confused look disappeared, replaced with a big sadistic smile that chilled everyone present to the bone.

It was true what they say, speak of the devil and he shall appear...


	13. Chapter 13

**The Devil Wears Tsukune**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire.  
**

**Attention readers, I am currently looking for a talented someone to draw a cover for my story. I'm thinking Tsukune and Reaper back to back. If you are interested, send me your drawings. I will select the one I deem the best and feature it as my cover. Thank you in advance. AGhostlyWriter. **

**Enjoy:**

The tension on the sun deck was very thick to say the least. The vampire assembly could only look on with disbelief as the human terrorists went through the ship and freed any and all human servants they could find. Not only do they dare present themselves at this party, they have the nerve to go against them right to their faces? Pathetic humans not even fit to clean their shoes properly were mocking them? They wouldn't stand for this, those humans would pay with their lives for disrupting such a peaceful and enjoyable gathering.

Kokoa followed the same train of thought. She was having a wonderful time with her big sister and these insolent humans dared to bother them. What was wrong with them?Did they have a death wish? If so, she would be happy to oblige them.

She would have acted too, had she not seen out of the corner of her eye her big sister's response to the human intruders. More precisely, to the abomination that led the human rejects. It was heartbreaking to see such an expression on Moka's face. At first, she thought they had injured her in some way or their presence caused her some distress, it wouldn't have been surprising with what she went through in the human world.

But that wasn't it, she seemed to almost pity the red eyed boy. Why would she pity him? She never met him before in her- OH COME ON! You can't be serious. He's her long lost familiar? This definitely complicated things. There was no doubt he would pay for his insolence but she wouldn't be the one to deal the killing blow.

With a mental sigh, she steadied herself and simply resorted to watching the ghoul as it went off into another laughing frenzy. From what she could see, ghouls weren't as dumb as she would have expected if it could talk. Oh well, if nothing else, this would have an interesting outcome.

Ever since she first read about ghouls, she always wanted to see one in action. If the tales were true, their blood lust was something to behold. She knew those mutants couldn't stand up to a vampire but it would be fun to see one try. If he wouldn't engage, then the other vampires would tear him to pieces.

However, they never attacked. All the other vampires knew it was impossible for ghoul to be sentient. So they just stood there, evaluating their enemy. What in the blazes was this abomination? What was it planning for it to waltz into a vampire gathering so casually?

As if guessing what the vampires were guessing, he seemed to promptly remember something and gracefully pulled out a detonator from his pocket.

**'Now, there's no doubt you're thinking about how best to rip out my spleen, correct? Well, I'd advise against any heroics today." **it paused dramatically before elaborating his veiled threat. **"Each one of my men has a copy of this detonator. If any of you so much as look at us the wrong way, we'll blow this ship and send you all swimming." **he was enjoying this, very much so.

Of course, leave it to a smug Gyokuro Shuzen to kill his momentum. 'You wouldn't press that detonator, you may survive but your human pets wouldn't. I doubt they'd be willing to throw their lives away just for you." on second thought, maybe this was a chance for him to be a bit more dramatic.

Without turning his gaze away from the vampires in front of him, his lips curled up into a cruel smirk before he asked loudly. **"Men! Who among you would be willing to die for the cause? To press that detonator and die along with the vampires!"**

The answer was unanimous, all those that stood behind him exclaimed their support for their leader loudly, raising hands, weapons and detonators into the air. Leaving a flabbergasted assembly before them. Oh great, so they were fanatics to top it all off? They all realized this just turned into a hostage situation and none were willing to go diving to their deaths, so they stayed their hand, complying with the ghouls demands.

However, Reaper wasn't done. After telling his men to continue on with the objective, he walked closer to the once smug vampire. **"Gyokuro Shuzen. Tsk tsk tsk. You really should learn to be a more cordial host. But then again," **he whispered as he closed the gap between himself and Gyokuro before turning his head slightly to the left. **"I see where Kahlua gets it from. And speak of the devil. How are you, Kahlua? Fine, I hope. I didn't get a chance to see my handiwork before I left, how's the village?"**

Kahlua's skin went a few shades paler with Reaper's seemingly innocent question and her face darkened considerably. By then, Gyokuro had already caught on as to who the mystery ghoul was. The failed experiment dared to show his face before her and rub in her organization's failure? This was open provocation, she wouldn't stand for it.

As if on cue, Reaper starting playing with the detonator in his hands while staring her down. If she acted, it would be the end. And that was precisely what he wanted, he was goading her into making him press the button. This thing before her was indeed very devious.

So she put on her best and most charming smile and replied in a sickly sweet tone. "Don't think for a second this is over. Your little group will be destroyed, and human civilization along with it."

Reaper's response was to mimic her smile and answer just as cordially. **"Promises, promises."** and with that, he went on to the next member of the Shuzen family that was closest to him.

"**You didn't answer my question, Kahlua darling. How've you been? You never call, you never write..." **he asked with a mock tone of hurt in his dark and twisted voice.

What else could she reply, save the obvious?"I-I've been doing quite well." she tried to mask the uncertainty in her voice with one of her charming smile but was unable to. This should have been a painful moment for her, what with her mother realizing just how far she messed up and all. And yet, the more she stood before him, the more she came to like him. She wasn't shaking in fear. No, his presence made her feel weak in the knees.. Something was very, very off with her.

After hearing her reply, he merely moved on to the next one in line. Apparently pleased with her answer. Next up for a little talk was Akua Shuzen, feared assassin and master of the dimension sword, also known as the feared and dreaded Black Devil.

"**Akua Shuzen." **he stated with finality in his voice. **"You don't look like much. Do you suffer from growth issues?" **there wasn't even a hint of amusement in his voice, he was genuinely curious.

That ticked her off more than anything else. He wasn't even insulting her, he was simply asking a question. What was going on? Anyone else would cower in fear of her as soon as they would learn her name. He had the nerve to stand up to her. This was infuriating, she wanted him to acknowledge her superiority. He was human, she was a vampire. She wanted him to learn his place... Wait. That came out wrong.

By the time she came too, Reaper had already moved on the next person. It seemed she took too long to process what he said to react properly, how embarrassing. Now came Kokoa Shuzen's turn, the cadet of the vampire clan.

Reaper looked straight at her for a few seconds, seemingly evaluating her. This was annoying her. "What are you staring at, weakling?" she spat out quite angrily, this was no more than an inferior being and she will not let herself be intimidated.

"**Kokoa Shuzen, the clingy little sister." **he noted in a clinical manner. **"You're full of spunk. You won't take crap from anyone." **he paused before bringing himself closer to her face. **"Not even me. I like your attitude." **

Kokoa replied by kicking Reaper in the family jewels. Causing him to momentarily cramp up before motioning to his men still present to not kill her, he then erupted into laugh once again despite the pain. **"Lot of fire in you. I like that a lot." **

After he composed himself and his laughter died down, he went on to the most interesting of the most interesting member of the Shuzen clan. As he neared her, Moka couldn't help but shudder at his presence. This wasn't Tsukune, it couldn't be. Her thoughts were going all over the place: What happened to him? How did he know Kahlua? How did he know any of her sisters? Why wasn't he surprised to see her here? How could he even be smart enough to carry on a conversation? This didn't make any sense.

When he finally was in front of her, he stopped. His face was unreadable, it was completely blank, cold, calculating. Without warning, a large smile split his face. That same smile she once knew had become dark and sadistic.

"**Hello, Moka dear. Still sealed, I see." **he noted again.

She was about to break down crying, she needed Tsukune here more than ever. She was afraid, afraid of what had happened to him. Of what she had done to him... Was this her Tsukune? She had to be sure. "Tsukune?" she asked tentatively.

The upper deck was silent for a few seconds, the thing in front of her was apparently either prolonging her agony or just looking for the best way to answer. Finally, he spoke. **"I'm sorry, Tsukune Aono isn't here at the moment. Can I take a message?" **

This was disgusting. He was messing with her head, and doing a damn good job of it too. Just to see the look on her face made Reaper feel like it had all been worthwhile. All the planning, all the scheming, all the preparing. He was filled with infinite glee. She was about to have a nervous breakdown.

After savoring her suffering for a little while longer. He continued on. **"Since I owe my existence to you, I'll give you a bit of good news. Tsukune boy is still in one piece and happy as can be. In fact, right now, he's inside here," **he tapped the top of his head with his detonator. **"listening to a beautiful rendition of Beethoven's Ode to Joy. A splendid song if I do say so myself." **his smile never left his face during his entire little conversation with his love interest.

Nor did it waver when came time to face Issa Shuzen, head of the Shuzen clan. It was funny, he was by far the most important Shuzen in attendance and he didn't have anything to say to him. Lucky for him, Shuzen had plenty to say. "You're Tsukune Aono?" he asked with a hint of disgust in his voice.

This was becoming slightly annoying. **"Didn't I just say I wasn't? Does this sound like something Tsukune boy would pull?" **he gestured towards the entirety of the boat and then pointed to his detonator.

"You are delusional if you believe you can simply threaten us and get away with it." Shuzen's tone was as solemn as ever.

Something snapped inside Reaper, he didn't appreciate getting called delusional, not one bit. **"I am not delusional!" **he yelled out before a nervous chuckle escaped him as his intonation went down to a whisper only intended for the Shuzens. **"I'm just slightly schizophrenic, is all. Though I prefer to think of it as being ahead of the curb." **

But he wasn't done, far from it. He slid back towards Moka and gestured towards her. **"No much more than she is. I mean come on. Two souls inside the same body? That's just messed up."** he looked over at Moka once again, this time with a thoughtful look on his face. **"Funny, she really does look like-" **Reaper audibly gasped, dumbfounded. She really did look like... Akasha.

_**Akasha... **_It was faint, but he could feel it within him. The blood carried something other than Moka's memories and a portion of her power, it held Akasha's memories. He remembered everything: The Dark Lords, the power she wielded, who she was, but also something else. This sent a shiver up Reaper's spine.

He started laughing uncontrollably. This was just too good. He was worried that what he would do next would pale in comparison to his grand debut but far from it. In fact, it would help him with another lifelong goal he had .

After snapping out of his laughter, he turned back towards Lord Shuzen to say something clever but he couldn't. For the first time, Reaper was at a loss for words. The jolt caused from remembering was amazing.

So instead, his head snapped towards Akua who was watching the scene with great confusion. **"Foolish little girl, that power doesn't belong to you." **she didn't understand what he just said but it didn't matter. Soon, she would understand, they all would.

Reaper could have gone on for much longer than that. Unfortunately, he could feel himself being slowly sucked back into his mind. His time was up. He radioed in to check up on progress, turned out they were all done here. _**Perfect timing.**_

As he walked towards the edge of the boat, he decided he might as well share something that was on his mind before he left. After all, who knew when he would be able to do this again.

Without any extra motivation required, he went on his little rant. **"You vampires disgust me, you believe yourselves superior to all. Why? Because you possessed a tiny bit of power at birth and you assume that entitles you to be the superior species. It does not. I will show you all that the minuscule amount of power you possess is nothing. I swear to you all that my power will transcend yours. That I'll prove to you that true power isn't inherited, IT IS EARNED!" **

He took another step towards the edge before turning back to his crowd once again. **"For all your supposed power, you are no better than feral ghouls." **his tone was no longer angry, it was condescending. It was as if he was scolding a child.

After saying his piece, he jumped over the side of the ship and landed on one of the rafts that started speeding off just as soon as the boss had gotten in. Tsukune came to as the boat arrived to shore and was promptly ditched. He didn't remember anything but it seemed everything went as planned. The humans had been freed and they made it out without casualties.

Fairy Tale soldiers arrived within a few minutes to secure the vampire assembly and brought them back to shore.

If Fairy Tale couldn't even defend vampires, there was no hope for them to ever be able to defeat Humanity. Fairy Tale saw its image annihilated in a few minutes. It would take months of marketing to undo the damage that had been done. This was a tragedy for the organization. Many Fairy Tale employees lost their lives that day. Not because they were on the field, no. They died during the purge an enraged Gyokuro conducted personally.

Hanson, oddly enough, made it through the purge and was able to report back to his true superior. The Chairman was most pleased, everything had gone according to plan. And not just that, Tsukune, or rather Reaper, had a lead on his next objective. It wouldn't be long now before the first part of his master plan was accomplished. Everything was proceeding on schedule. He couldn't wait to see Issa Shuzen's face when it happened.

Meanwhile, Reaper was deep within the recesses of his mind, plotting, remembering and planning. Soon, he would act. He just needed to think of a way to get Tsukune on board. If he flat out told him, he would never do it. That's why he had to say he wanted to free the human slaves aboard that ship. In truth, he couldn't care less about them, they were just fodder. The real prize was annoying the vampires.

But something came up today, something unexpected and wonderful. He had found his next target, the one who would make all his goals and dreams come true. He just needed to reach it, to find a way to it and take what was his.

One word repeated itself over and over in his portion of his mind. One word synonymous with unlimited power and knowledge. One name that had once made the world tremble, that had taken the most powerful beings in the Universe to seal away. One being whose power would soon belong to Reaper: **_Alucard._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dealing with the Devil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire.  
**

**Enjoy:**

Things were progressing rapidly. Soon after the vampire gala incident, the organization had gone global. Just as operations and missions spread out across the world, so did Reaper's infamy. No one knew his true identity, those who did made sure to keep it a closely guarded secret. Multiple rumors began circulating along with his newly gained notoriety. Some said he was a particularly strong monstrel that had it out for any and all pure blood, others claimed he was a vengeful spirit that had come back to enact vengeance. Some even believed he was the devil incarnate that had come to entertain himself, that last group had no idea how close they were to the truth. The vampires were happy to let fear and superstition embellish the rumors, none outside of the vampires and the humans present at the event were aware of what had transpired aboard the Fairy Tale fund-raiser and the vampires were careful not to let anything slip about what had happen. Their pride would never let them acknowledge that they had been so easily taken hostage by an abomination, so it had become forbidden to speak of the event to any being not present under penalty of death.

Reaper was all to happy to have the humans keep the fiasco to themselves, he just wanted the vampires on edge. Blowing up the ship would have been too easy, he wanted them to have to live with the fact that he had humiliated them so easily. Killing them wasn't his goal, where would the fun be in that? Sure, it would be fun, and maybe even therapeutic to do so but how about after? How could he prove them wrong? How could he rub it in?

He felt the power they held, he felt the rage they possessed. They could be far more than just aristocrats fighting over scraps if they just accepted the simple fact that they could be more powerful. It angered him that they didn't act on their impulses, it sickened him.

Maybe that was why he sparred those aboard. Among the multitude of vampires content with laying in their decadence, there was one clan that had gotten stronger, one clan that had fought on even though they held considerable power: the Shuzen clan.

Issa Shuzen trained and fought and was always willing to face his opponents to give them a chance at defeating him, he never backed down from a challenge. Any other vampire noble would have ordered an underling to care of what they perceived as a minor threat. Shuzen, in some twisted sense, didn't truly consider anyone below him since he would grant them the chance to fight.

The daughters had to better themselves in an environment that accepted nothing short of perfection. Reaper remembered enough from Akasha's dealings with other vampire houses over the centuries to know that was not how must vampires operated. They would consider themselves superior, teach that fact to their children and wallow in debauchery for the rest of eternity.

Gyokuro was as elitist as could be, she was the closest in the family to being one of those mock vampires Reaper despised. But she had something other vampires seldom had, something that drove her to be more cunning and powerful at every turn: A rival named Akasha Bloodriver.

And so, he would be the rival the vampire race would need. Those incapable of matching up would die, the others would be able to consider themselves powerful. Reaper considered that this was a way for him to thank them for giving him power and existence, he would purge them and give them a fighting chance to survive the new world he would bring about. Because if no one would survive the new world, that would defeat the purpose of creating it. Where would the fun be in that?

Tsukune, on the other hand, was blissfully unaware of his dark counterpart's insane thoughts and dreams, he didn't even know the whole truth about what they were doing on that ship apart from freeing humans. Did he remember meeting Moka? No. Did he remember dissing every monster at one of the most powerful gatherings in history? If he did, he would shit his pants. Instead, he sat in isolation for the better part of the last few weeks, waiting for something. What is it, you ask? He wasn't sure. Reaper had informed him that he had a plan to halt Fairy Tale activities for a good long while. He figured that one of their projects, some weapon of mass destruction codenamed Alucard, Tsukune couldn't help but smirk at the name, would be located at Fairy Tale HQ. Now they were waiting on Intelligence to get them the exact location and a way there.

When he asked how he had uncovered the existence of the weapon, Reaper merely answered that he had discovered sufficient proof on the ship to pinpoint to its existence. How was he sure that Fairy Tale possessed it? To be honest, it was only a hunch, one that he wanted proven right. How did he know it was at Fairy Tale HQ? Because that would be the safest place to keep a... ahem... weapon of mass destruction until it was to be deployed.

Reaper felt slightly insulted that his other half, a part of himself, would be so easy to lie to. He couldn't be stupid, he had the brain power to prove otherwise. Perhaps it was because he was too trusting...

In any case. it didn't matter. It was only a matter of time before the Human Liberation Force, or HLF for short, would be able to find the information they were looking for. Who came up with the corny name? Some human refugee called them that and it stuck. At least it beat some of the other names they were being called, by both average monsters and Fairy Tale personnel being spied on over radio chatter.

XXXXXXXXXX

All four, or should I say five, Shuzen girls were profoundly shaken up by what had transpired aboard the Fairy Tale ship. Everyone was but the girls were disturbed for different reasons from the rest of the vampire populace.

It was no secret Kahlua Shuzen was something of an idealist, going so far as to embody the organization she represented by wearing a tiara and dress. Maybe that's where Gyokuro got the idea for the organization's name. In any case, she was the perfect little assassin, always ready to obey orders no matter how messy or horrifying they may be. And here she was, falling head over heels for a failed experiment. This was ridiculous, the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to just rip out those unwanted feeling so she could go back to being the perfect little trooper mother wanted. She couldn't, no mater how hard she tried, she just couldn't.

But what was so wrong with that? Hadn't she always wanted a prince charming? Maybe he was the one for her, maybe he was(A/N: I apologize for this in advance, dear readers)her Destined One. She could stand loving him, she supposed. As long as it was kept a secret, where was the harm in cultivating love for someone? Letting it flourish inside her soul? It could give her something to during particularly hard assignments. Perhaps give her some much needed comfort in her dreams? Of course, it would have to be a secret. She could only shudder imagining her family's wrath if they found out her love interest was human. A sigh escaped her lips, if only he was a vampire...

As for Kokoa Shuzen, she was pissed as hell. Some damn human turned ghoul familiar decided it would mock her. When she retaliated, he had started laughing. This was annoying, nobody should be able to take a hit from her and continue on like nothing happened apart from her precious big sister. Next time she saw him, she would pay him back in kind for mocking her, for making her feel so self conscious, for making her feel so vulnerable in her own eyes. Wait. Why did she hate him so? Why did she want to hurt him so badly? For doing what? He took a clean kick between the legs and told her he liked her attitude. Hold on a second. Why did she feel so much better thinking about it that way? What did she care what some freak thought of her?

This was all just too confusing. She wanted to hit him because she perceived he had lowered her in his esteem. But when he answered that he liked her fiery nature, she felt good about herself? What the hell was her problem? What could possibly be so great about him that she held respect for him? No, it wasn't respect, she respected some manga characters but that wouldn't drive her crazy like what she was feeling right now. Why did she have feelings for... Oh hell no... You can't be serious... Did she actually? But that couldn't be because... But... It was impossible... He, she, they were... Oh hell no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no... Dammit. God dammit. DAMMIT!

Akua Shuzen was much less conflicted about her encounter with Reaper than Kokoa Shuzen was. He was of a lower species, that was a given. And yet, despite the fact that it had mocked the vampires on board with such ease, she felt a sense of kinship with the creature. From what Moka told her of him, she expected him to be kind and considerate of others, always willing to help those around him. But what she had seen was contrary to everything she had heard. She saw him burn a village to the ground with its inhabitants inside, she had read reports of brutal massacres orchestrated by the very same man that her sister claimed to be an angel. When she had finally met him face to face, he resembled something closer to a demon, a devil, a black devil to be precise.

She had no doubt her sister was telling the truth about him. Apparently, something had snapped, the vampire blood must not have helped him with his anger. His good side was the stuff of legends, and his dark side seemed to be on par with her own. For the first time since she had met Moka, she felt someone else could understand her. The portrait that had been painted of Tsukune Aono inside her mind was interesting when it was just stories. Now that she had met him, it was downright captivating. She had met a kindred soul, no, a soul mate. Did the fact that he was human bother her? Why would it? He hardly was human anymore, his genetic code was closer to a vampire's now. Any link he might have had with the humans that made her young life a living hell had been burnt away by the blood in his system. Indeed, being raised away from vampire politics made her much more accepting of lower beings, living around Akasha whom she respected above all for so long reinforced that notion.

She would actively be looking for him, she needed to have a proper meeting with him where she wasn't threatened with the possibility of death. And from what she thought she understood from Tsukune/Reaper's little rant, she knew he would make a major move real soon. Besides, she still had to pay him back for embarrassing her in front of so many before she could properly admit to her feelings.

Moka was torn, both Mokas were torn. Seeing him alive both soothed and hurt them. On one side, he was alive and a part of him was still the lovable Tsukune she fell in love with and would gladly give everything up for, including her life. On the other, there was now an entity that possessed Tsukune's body, at least partially. It was the complete opposite of everything Tsukune was.

How could anything exist in such a paradox? Tsukune was the embodiment of good, Reaper was the embodiment of evil. Where Reaper was cruel, Tsukune was kind. Where Tsukune believed in the good in all, Reaper seemed to want to corrupt the world. How could she have done such a thing to him? Did he hate her? He had to, she hated herself for doing such a thing, even if his life was on the line. She had to find a way to him, she had to find a way to cure him of his condition. After that, she would gladly do anything he would ask of her, both of them would. No matter how much it would hurt them, he had a right to judge them for what they had done to him. Inner Moka wanted him to be closer to a vampire, but not like this. Outer Moka wanted to give him the tools he needed to do anything he wanted, but not like this. They needed to find him, to fix him. They couldn't leave it like this, they couldn't put him through this. They loved him, they would find a way to make him stronger, but not like this...

XXXXXXXXXX

The dynamic duo was getting restless, neither could stand around and wait any longer. They had declined going on a number of missions just in case the boys in HQ found something. So far they had found nothing, nothing with a side of squat.

So they stayed in the torn down part of the city inside Lilith's mountain, the same place the two had met for the first time face to face. The destruction around them put them at peace. Reaper could contemplate the carnage and feel calm while he plotted, Tsukune would contemplate the carnage and remember that they were building towards a brighter future which would put him at ease.

Finally, after days of waiting and pacing around, they had a lucky break. A high ranking Fairy Tale agent had presented himself at Lilith's mountain, he claimed he wanted an audience with Reaper about striking a blow to Fairy Tale HQ. He was promptly escorted by five armed guards to the ruined city.

The dragons cared little about the affairs of the humans as long as they didn't interfere with their own business and therefore did not react to the foreign monster's presence, they figured the humans had to have a reason for bringing him here. Besides, there was little he could do, his aura was reminiscent of a monstrel's aura. So they stayed hidden, content with watching the exchange that would occur between Reaper and the monstrel.

As soon as they had arrived, reaper took over to assess just who the intruder was. Whoever he was, he was alone. But he looked oddly familiar, he had met him before.

"**Hokuto Kaneshiro." **he stated as he neared the escorted Fairy Tale operative before him. **"Been a while, hasn't it? Remember me?"**

Hokuto narrowed his eyes on Reaper as he seemed to be trying to remember who he was, the realization was a shock to him. "Tsukune Aono? The vampire's familiar? You're the infamous Reaper?"

Reaper graciously bowed before he extended his arms out, palms out, like at a spectacle. For all intents and purposes, this was little more than a game to him. **"Surprised to see me? You know what they say about the quiet ones."** a small chuckle escaped his lips. **"Though I'm not exactly the same person I was when we first met." **

No kidding. The Tsukune Aono Hokuto remembered was little more than an idealist fool that believed in changing the world for the best. Apparently, he snapped out of that faze and turned into a rather formidable opponent for Fairy Tale. But that changed nothing, it didn't matter who the man behind the HLF was, all that mattered was striking a deal with him.

"I have information you might like to hear about how to hit Fairy Tale HQ where it hurts." he replied calmly to the abomination before him.

"**So I hear, but pray tell, why would you help us against your own people? After all, I don't remember being all that nice about my dealings with your soldiers lately."** Reaper answered with a smirk.

It was true, HLF personnel was under strict orders to cut up high ranking Fairy Tale members and mail them to any Fairy Tale outpost they could find. If they couldn't find any, they would force a lone survivor to carry his superior's corpse back to where he came from. Good times.

"As you may have guessed by now, Fairy Tale isn't a unified organization. Fairy Tale HQ has a weapon we are afraid might attack more than just its intended target. So we would like for you to weaken Fairy Tale HQ enough so that they won't be able to activate the weapon."

Could it be? He had to know. **"What is this weapon?"** he asked with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

Hokuto dismissed the gleam as being no more than an illusion created by his mind and proceeded to explain. "An ancient vampire capable of annihilating all of Humanity."

_**Jackpot.**_ "**We can't let Fairy Tale use such a thing against Humanity, now can we? And I like your traitorous instincts, too. Where is it?" **

Hokuto briefed Reaper on Alucard's location and indicated he would be able to get him a pass inside the base for himself and a few of his men. However, he would need more than that to take down the Hanging Gardens.

Reaper assured him he had a plan and dismissed his newest and most unexpected new ally. The fool, he had no idea what he was doing. Giving Reaper access to Alucard? When Reaper was done, he would make Hokuto wish he had just let Fairy Tale release the ancient vampire. But it was too late, Hokuto had made a deal with the devil, and just as Faust came to regret it, so would he...

_**Such a sellout. I'll be sure to give you your thirty pieces of silver before I rip out your soul. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Two of Very Different and Separate Kinds**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire.  
**

**Enjoy:**

As the sun rose above the clouds, announcing the beginning of another beautiful day for Japan. A Fairy Tale air ship made its way to HQ, also known as the Hanging Gardens. Aboard was a company of 50 humans, all of which armed to the teeth with weapons ranging from rifles to explosives depending upon their respective missions. Leading them was a battle hardened Tsukune Aono who was mentally preparing himself for the assault that would soon follow his arrival at his enemies' base of operations.

The plan was simple. Once Tsukune and the 50 men accompanying him had passed through customs, they would have exactly 15 minutes before the second wave of human troops would arrive at the checkpoint and start firing on any and all Fairy Tale personnel. 20 of the 50 or so men entering with Tsukune were there to ensure that Tsukune made it in one piece to Alucard, the others would distract the enemy anyway they could. When Tsukune was to finally arrive at Alucard's coordinates, coordinates graciously given to him by Hokuto, Reaper would take charge and destroy the weapon. After that, the distraction outside would give Tsukune enough cover to make it out of the base. Once the leader was secured, the men would retreat progressively, leaving a group of volunteers to slow down Fairy Tale troops, and if possible, sabotage the Hanging Gardens' engine, thus destroying one of Fairy Tale's biggest bases.

Tsukune didn't like this plan one bit, it involved too many sacrifices on behalf of his men. Alas, there was no time to come up with a better sounding plan and all the troops on this mission were volunteers. Besides, Reaper made it very clear there was no way they were backing out of this mission. And it was for the cause, wasn't it better to sacrifice a few dozen men than see 7 billion lives be extinguished? His hands had been effectively tied on this one.

But he did not let that affect his behavior when the ship landed, nor did he when he passed through customs when the polite monster in front of him checked his ID.

When he had made it out of customs, he had a clear view of the Hanging Gardens. It was beautiful, a giant castle stood in the middle of the platform surrounded by green foliage and impeccable walkways. It was similar to a western castle's grounds and that did not surprise him in the least, vampire where in charge of this place, after all.

However, he had no time to dwell on the beautiful sights as he made his way toward the bases primary building. As he walked to his goal, his men dispersed all along the way, falling into the crowd of monsters walking around and conversing happily with each other. What unnerved him, however, was that the largest congregation of monsters he had ever seen was walking in the same direction he was. Hundreds upon hundreds of monsters on every side, for a second, he regretted coming here without even checking if it was a trap. Reaper had told him it wasn't one and he trusted him, was that faith misplaced?

In any case, it was a little late to question Reaper now, they were in it now and there was no way they could survive unless they went with the plan and prayed for the best. His internal struggle didn't seem to be present among his men, they carried on as if nothing was amiss. They all walked confidently to their objectives, and perhaps deaths, without even hesitating or blinking.

So be it, he brought them here, it was his duty to get as many out of this as possible. The only way to do that was to continue forward. At least none of the monsters seemed to pay any more attention to them then they did to their true comrades in arms, that was a good sign. If it were a trap, they most probably would have already sprung it by now. Since this was Fairy Tale central, all communications with the troops outside were impossible for it would give them away instantly. If they wanted them dead, they could have easily killed them and just waited for the next wave while tranquilly picking the pieces of human flesh from their teeth.

XXXXXXXXXX

Boy could she go for some human blood right about now. Instead, she was here watching as a bunch of cronies made their way to the theater to listen to another one of Gyokuro's motivational speeches. Why was Akua Shuzen needed at this little gathering? She wasn't, but as one of Fairy Tale's most capable members, she had to look every bit the part of the perfect operative, even if she had to play loyal follower to Gyokuro in order to inspire the men.

Kahlua was currently on assignment so she was excused for her absence from the speech. Akua, on the other hand, had nothing better to do then listen to the speech. That wasn't completely true, actually, she had been trying to come into contact with Tsukune Aono, aka Reaper, by any means possible. So far, everything was a bust. She tried cornering a few HLF boys on the field and get them to relay a message to their esteemed leader, they all committed suicide on the spot. In other words, she was basically stuck with the same problem she had back at the village. She even went so far as to consider going to Lilith's mountain but decided to refrain, she may be in love but she would be smart about it and not go kill herself in such an idiotic manner.

So there she was, watching the countless multitude of drones piling into the room with quite a sour mood. What she would give for something, anything, that could give her Tsukune Aono on a platter. Heck, she was so obsessed, she even started seeing his face in the crowd of Fairy Tale agents. How lovestruck was she? She snapped herself out of it before turning her gaze elsewhere, then back to the soldier she was watching. Hold on a minute... She narrowed her gaze onto the soldier she was watching and barely managed to contain a smile that desperately fought its way onto her face.

Tsukune Aono was here? Why was he here? Why, no, how was he in human form? Ghouls couldn't seal themselves away. She had to correct herself on that last thought. Mindless ghouls couldn't change into human form, she had no idea what a sentient ghoul could do. She continued to observe him while an oblivious Gyokuro began her speech, she was too interested with her little ghoul to pay any attention to her step mother's words. She resisted the urge to just run down and get him, if Gyokuro suspected anything, he would be dead within seconds and that she couldn't allow.

As she watched him closely, she realized something very peculiar, some of the men and women around him were trading glances with Tsukune. He had managed to not just sneak himself on board but a whole group of soldiers as well? How resourceful of him, she still wouldn't oust him out to Gyokuro but that would give her a little leeway to play with him. If he could accomplish sneaking into the Hanging Gardens, she had faith in his ability to survive even if he was discovered. Besides, her boredom was making her want to play around a little, lets see if he could play too.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune was listening to Gyokuro go on and on about Reaper, public enemy number one. Of how his days were soon coming to an end. Of how he never could suspect how far Fairy Tale's influence extended and how many devoted comrades were willing to fall to their ends to serve the cause and release their deity. If she continued to go on about it, Reaper might just find out everything she claimed he didn't know without even trying.

Alas, before he could continue listening, something caught his attention, something he had been too focused on his mission up until now to realize: He was being watched. He could feel the penetrating gaze but didn't feel any malevolent intentions directed at him, a little something Reaper taught him during his long hours of isolation. When he turned his head ever slightly to look back at the person staring, he froze. His skin went a few shades paler when he saw her, he suddenly felt a giant lump form itself in his throat as two all important words that described the complexity of the situation he was currently in came to the forefront of his mind and repeated themselves over and over again without stopping: _Oh shit!_

Indeed, oh shit it was as he was staring right back at the person who, unbeknownst to him, had decided he was her soul mate. However, he knew her only as Akua Shuzen, aka the Black Devil, one of the most dangerous Fairy Tale operatives he had ever heard of. And the worst part, she was staring right back at him.

Tsukune and Reaper were rarely ever in agreement over how one should act or react to something. They would often get into arguments over that, which was very peculiar, seeing as how Reaper was only a figment of his imagination. And yet, this time, they were completely in synch when it came to thoughts: **_Crap!_**_ Shit! _Well, as in synch as they ever got...

But they quickly realized something was off, she wasn't ringing the alarm. She just stood there, watching him, it seemed she had been doing that for a little while, too. Something even weirder caught his attention, though. When he finally noticed her, it seemed a smile crept up on her lips. What was going on? Was this a trap all along? If it had been, why didn't they end them yet? Why didn't they even acknowledge his presence?

If this was a trap, Gyokuro Shuzen wouldn't be spilling all these secrets out into the open like this was no more than any other day, her worst enemies had just infiltrated her most secure base for crying out loud! But there she was droning on about her master plan and all that, something about a key to a seal that would release their deity. So why was the Black Devil just staring at him like that?

XXXXXXXXXX

She couldn't help but smile, he finally noticed her. It took a while but he finally caught on. It seemed that had sent his mind into a spiral of contradicting thoughts, she could see it all over his handsome face. He didn't act at all the same way he did while on the ship. Apparently, that stuff about being schizophrenic wasn't a joke, that only made him more interesting.

She did her best to hold back her laughter, now came time to play a bit with him. She glanced over back at Gyokuro who was still too busy talking to notice her. She then took a look at the soldiers all around Tsukune, both human and monster, they were either too entranced by their leader's words or pretending to be to care about anything else. If she wanted to do it, it was now or never.

She turned her gaze back to him in an as subtle manner as she could manage and made a motion with her hand just as subtly to blow him a kiss followed by a wink. It was so quick no one apart from its intended target noticed it happening. The skin that had previously gone a few shades paler rapidly became red, he was blushing. Satisfied with his reaction, she continued watching him after making sure no one had noticed her gesture to the boy. This was fun.

XXXXXXXXXX

WHAT THE HELL!? Did she just blow him a kiss? How.. Why... What the... Huh? But she... He... And she... With her... Ugh... Why did he even get out of bed today?

Reaper wasn't faring that well either. Or maybe he was. Wait. Was he laughing? He was. The other voice inside his head was laughing its disembodied ass off like there was no tomorrow. He then promptly stopped when he suddenly had an epiphany: **_Wait. Was that also for me? Oh crap... WHAT THE HELL!?_**

Tsukune would have started laughing immediately if he hadn't remembered that he was surrounded by Fairy Tale soldiers. Enough of this, he decided before he leaned in to whisper something to one of his soldiers standing right next to him. Without a word, the operative nodded his head ever so slightly to the other men discreetly watching him and they all began to move further into the crowd of monsters. During that time, Tsukune and the remainder of his men that hadn't reacted after the covert signal, began to move towards the exit. As he made his way to the exit, he never once took his eyes off of Akua who was now batting her eyelashes at him. What was with her? Why was the dreaded Black Devil acting so flirtatious? Was she playing with him before she killed him? This was too weird for words.

After a few moments, he noticed he had a different problem on his hands. Gyokuro had stopped talking and was looking right at him, her smile was very charming but held the promise of a very painful future for him. All the soldiers at the gathering were looking at him as well. Gyokuro probably hadn't been able to sense him or his men up until now because they were either human or had their power repressed like a certain HLF leader. When they started moving, they must have attracted her attention.

He quickly glanced back at Akua who had also noticed the change in behavior. She was now smiling and mouthing the word run to him over an over again, she was enjoying this moment thoroughly. Reaper's comment wasn't all that different from Akua's own wise counsel: _**Run, Forest! Run!** _

That same existential thought had gone through his head many times before during this fateful day came back, but now was the most appropriate moment for him to voice it out loud so that all may revel in the wisdom of his words. Born of hundreds of milliseconds of wise thought mixed with the basic commands of self preservation that demanded he be honest to himself about which instinct was winning between fight and flight, he finally made the words manifest to the tangible world after leaving the comfort of what Plato had so aptly described as the world of Thoughts: "Shit!" he yelled out.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Devil and The Beast**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire.  
**

**Enjoy:**

It was stupid, it was cheesy, it was cliché, but still someone did it. Among the crowd of monsters now assembling to rip off Tsukune's arms and legs off, one royal idiot decided he would be the one to cause the big bang by screaming out a tired old phrase that usually found its way into these kinds of situations: "Get him!" the incognito idiot yelled out to all his monster comrades.

Gyokuro didn't even have to raise a finger, let alone speak, to let the monsters know there would be a substantial reward, and most probably a raise, waiting for whoever was fast enough to bring Reaper's severed head to her on a silver platter. Well, maybe not on something silver but you get the idea.

Now was time to pull out one of the many trump cards he had for just such an occasion. Even though he did yell out a colorful remark once he noticed he had been spotted, Tsukune did not come at all unprepared. On the contrary, he knew the odds favored him being noticed if he tried slipping out of the theater. Therefore, the last instructions he had given to one of his men before moving towards the exit had been insurance for this disastrous scenario.

Keep in mind that a few grams of C4 mixed with TNT components has a blast radius of about 6 meters. Now, imagine a human being carrying 5 pounds of the stuff on his body. Multiply the number of humans by 15 and you get a pretty good idea of the damage and the number of monsters blown to bits caused by the human suicide bombers that had moved as far as possible away from their beloved leader in order to detonate without taking the risk of killing him as well.

As soon as the bombs went off, Tsukune and the surviving humans dashed towards the exit of the theater, weapons in hand and shooting at anything that looked even remotely monstrous. By the time the monsters had realized what happened, Tsukune was already on his way to the target. All they could do was pursue the humans, leaving a very angry Gyokuro standing above the scene of one of the biggest massacres of Fairy Tale agents in history.

XXXXXXXXXX

Akua followed the Fairy Tale soldiers at a brisk pace, careful to stay out of the way of stray bullets flying because of the impending gunfight occurring a bit further down the hallways of the massive base. Corpses of both human and monster origins were littering her way forward, the smell of freshly poured blood and screams born of agony and desperation made the area look all the more like a battlefield. It was truly a sight to the young Shuzen, she couldn't wait to see what he would do for an encore.

Though she found something was wrong. If he was planning on escaping, just as any sane person would at this point, he should be heading the other way. Instead, he was going deeper into the fortress, cutting himself from any chance of getting out. At this rate, he would be boxed in and executed within the hour. She couldn't believe he had gone the wrong way, that was just too amateurish for someone of his caliber. This was the great Reaper after all, the destroyer of the Snow Village, the butcher of Lilith's mountain, he was the perfect example of a professional. So what could he possibly be planning? There was nothing of interest down there, nothing that could possibly benefit him or do anything to get him out of there. The only thing further down was the still slumbering body of...

_**Foolish little girl, that power doesn't belong to you. **_The sudden epiphany that hit her at that moment made her stop dead in her course, it all made sense now. The way he looked at both her and Moka, the crazed gleam in his eye when he came to the realization, the bizarre speech he made to all of them before leaving. He was planning on doing something she was on the verge of doing herself a long time ago. It was only much later that she realized what would happen if she tried to do it, she would have become a mindless ghoul had she succeeded. But he couldn't do it, he would become a... Oh, that's right, he already was one.

So he was going to do it, he was going to drain Alucard of his blood and kill the beast. If that was indeed his plan, he had to realize he would need a bigger armed force than what he was currently using to prevent any interruption. If she had understood Tsukune's plan so quickly, Gyokuro couldn't be that far behind. And there was no way in hell she would let someone kill her best chance at destroying human civilization and ultimately proving she was the more powerful person between herself and Akasha.

Hold on a second, if Reaper drained Alucard and ultimately killed the beast, what would happen to Akasha that was currently slumbering within the ancient creature? She wouldn't die inside of him, that was for sure. So that only left one possibility, one possibility that made Akua shiver at the thought. Akasha would awaken, inside the main Fairy Tale base, with both her arch-rival in love and the adoptive daughter that put her there within her grasp. This wouldn't be a simple blow to Fairy Tale's ego like the previous attacks were, this would be like detonating a nuclear bomb on it. Fairy Tale might survive losing Alucard, after all, he wasn't the only project they had. Akasha coming back as head of the Three Dark Lords would be a much more serious problem.

She was in a bind to say the least. Should she halt Reaper and let him die by Gyokuro's hand? There was no chance she would show leniency after what he pulled, what with the HLF and the insulting her part. Or should she let Reaper follow through with his ambitions and risk waking Akasha up? There was no telling what would happen in that case scenario. What was sure was that she had to catch up to him, she could decide what to do after that. Who knows, maybe she could have his life spared. Fat chance of that happening. In any case, if she kept lagging behind, the choice would be made for her.

It was at that moment that she heard a resounding explosion outside followed by sounds that indicated that full scale war had broken out outside of the castle. Akua groaned in annoyance, she had forgotten how bothersome facing him down could be.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, human soldiers were arriving in droves and had begun their full scale assault on the base, they had all landed incognito at the landing pads before the Fairy Tale agents realized who they were. They had initially assumed these troops were reinforcements for the base in preparation for the arrival of the branch leaders next month for the unsealing of Alucard. Indeed, after the latest round of offensives orchestrated by the HLF, Gyokuro had had enough of guerilla tactics and wanted to wipe them out once and for all. You can imagine the landing agent's horror when he saw close to a thousand guns pointed at him and declaring they were part of the HLF before they sent him to his grave.

What ensued was full on ground warfare. Bodies went flying, bullets were raining, smoke filled the previously breathable air and the humans were bringing more and more of Tsukune's pursuers up to the surface to deal with the more immediate threat.

Leading the HLF forces was a group of elite soldiers handpicked by Reaper himself on account of their sadistic nature, incredible military prowess and savage behavior while on the field. This elite group was known as the Reaper's Scythe, and it was their first crack at overrunning a Fairy Tale base. Needless to say they were enjoying this moment greatly, each of them hoped their leader would take his sweet time in destroying the weapon just so that they could kill a few more Fairy Tale soldiers before they had to leave.

XXXXXXXXXX

This had become a full on race to Alucard's resting place. Tsukune ran as fast as he could to what he still believed was a non specified weapon of unknown nature and ability with a really silly codename. Come on. Seriously? Calling a weapon Alucard? As in Dracula spelled backwards? Were vampires really that cliché?

In any case, that didn't matter at this point, what mattered was getting to it and destroying it before the monsters caught up with him. If only Reaper would come out and give him a little help but he refused, stating that he needed as much time as possible focused solely on destroying Alucard to make sure it was made impossible to activate.

So he ran, ran for dear life. Occasionally, he would return a shot with the AK-47 in his hands but that was it. There were maybe 15 humans out of the 50 that had survived up until now but he wasn't worried about that, he could hear the commotion outside and could only assume the cavalry had arrived on schedule. One thing he did have to say was that those Scythe guys Reaper was so adamant on creating kind of spooked him. At least more so than the average fanatic HLF soldier he worked with. The more he directed them, the more he questioned their sanity for doing some of the stuff they did, which is highly ironic given that he is the schizophrenic one among them.

He could understand doing it back at the Snow Village, he had manipulated them into doing it, which he truly felt guilty for. Now, it started to look like it was becoming more than he could handle. In fact, ever since Reaper had arrived, he felt like he was losing more and more touch with the boys he had come to consider as brothers. Reaper, on the other hand, seemed to be taking more and more control over them. What was happening to him? Wasn't Reaper just another side of him? But how? They were so different, how could it be?

Some days, Tsukune couldn't understand anything anymore. All he wanted was to be able to go back to school, see Moka again and live out a peaceful life with her. Speaking of which, how long did vampires live again? How annoying, he remembered her telling him. What was it? 200 years? 600 years? No, it was... Oh that's right, forever... Forever? As in unending? As in doesn't stop if not killed, ever? That certainly put a whole new spin on the words "'until death do us part".

He had been so caught up in his day dreaming, he almost didn't notice when Reaper began to frantically yell at him to stop and turn at the door now in front of him. Reaper had led him through the entire base with the remainder of his strike team right behind him, firing volley after volley. Did they ever run out of ammo?

After telling them to hold the line at all costs, Reaper took over and walked through the door that was the last thing separating him from his target. Alucard was even bigger than he remembered, no doubt his mind just playing tricks on him.

The swarm of tentacles that came out of the center body all laid around lifelessly, same went for the massive head. Anyone else would have assumed at first glance that the beast was dead, Reaper knew better. It was simply sealed away in a deep slumber, one from which he was never meant to awaken. That was good because Reaper had plans to make sure he never would wake up.

However, before he began, Reaper being Reaper, he couldn't resist talking to the beast as if he could hear him. "**Alucard,"** he began. **"you who were the most powerful monster in all of history, look at yourself."** a dramatic pause ensued as he seemed to hold the state of the beast in sympathy. **"You unlocked your full potential, true. But you are now no better than one of my savage brethren. How the mighty have fallen. You let your power overwhelm you. You let your anger run rampant and make you into a mockery of what you once were. Your power remained, true. But at what price? You can't think, you can't decide, all you can do is feed. Your anger took over and put in place of all rational thought a need to kill, a need to destroy the world." **the lecture ended there, now came time for the important part.

"**Fool, you were unable to understand back then and therefore you will never be able to understand. I will take your power but I will not destroy the world, that is not what I seek. I want far more than merely every body in this world laying at my feet. I want their souls. I want to corrupt the world. I want to see them destroy themselves slowly, slowly enough that the world won't ever end. After all, what fun would destroying the world be once it is done? There won't be anyone left to shudder at the sight, to scream in despair, to cry out in pain. And so I say to you: Here endeth thou's reign, Alucard. Here begineth thy reign.**

Those were the last words he pronounced before dramatically running towards where was situated the heart of the beast, plunging his hands into the beast's body, and ripping out his still beating heart that he immediately devoured. There was no way he could drink all of Alucard's blood, so he opted for the other method you could make use of to take a monster's power, he ate the source.

Surprisingly, the heart hadn't grown at all with Alucard's transformation, it had stayed the same size as when he was a humanoid vampire. As soon as he had finished eating Alucard's heart, the beast yelled out a mighty roar before collapsing on the cold ground, the beast had finally died after countless eons of terror.

The effects could be felt immediately after, a seemingly infinite amount of memories passed through Reaper's eyes, unimaginable amounts of knowledge in all realms came to him, power like what he could never have even dreamed of flowed through his blood. He was finally the strongest creature on Earth.

Just in time too, a group of unlucky monsters had just breached the perimeter and were pointing their weapons right at him. Time to see what he could do with this new found strength. He finally had power. _**Unlimited Power!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hilarity Does Not Ensue  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire.  
**

**Enjoy:**

The tension was thick in the abysmally grand resting room where the now late Alucard used to slumber peacefully. Five Fairy Tale soldiers had found their way here which most probably meant there were no survivors from the incursion team apart from Reaper/Tsukune, too bad, Reaper wasn't going to lose any sleep over their unfortunate deaths. After all, there only purpose was to give him enough time to carry out his plans, which they accomplished.

"Step away from our deity. Now!' one of the 5 monsters yelled out to Reaper just as he pointed his weapon at him.

The demanding tone of the feeble monster elicited a chuckle from Reaper. Finally, after playing nice guy for so long, he could break free of his chains and show them all just how ruthless he could be. He was tired of being tied down to his other self's whims, of being forced to live inside while Tsukune got to spend most of his time outside. The world was about to meet the new and improved Reaper.

Apparently, Reaper's soft chuckle was irritating the loud mouth monster who immediately repeated his demands, the nerve on that worm. After politely listening to him reiterate his command, Reaper merely grinned at him before disappearing right before the monster's eyes. The panic caused by Reaper vanishing made the monsters fire off a few rounds where the ghoul previously stood, the sound of Reaper's dark laughter echoing the room was the only answer to the volley of fire.

Suddenly, he appeared behind the monster who, just a few seconds ago, was so arrogant in his demands and lightly tapped on his shoulder while gently whispering something into his ear: **"Psst, I'm over here."**

They all turned around just as the targeted monster did and fired off the entirety of their clips off into where Reaper was currently standing. Unfortunately for them, Reaper was faster. He had already grabbed hold of the demanding monster and used him as a human, nay, monster shield that took all of the bullets his comrades accidentally fired off into his now dead body.

With another soft chuckle, Reaper let go of the corpse before calmly walking towards the nearest enemy soldier, letting the monster's corpse crumple onto the cold, hard ground in the process. They all began to frantically try to reload, The next target was the fastest one among his brethren to reload. But by the time he raised his head to see the enemy's progress, Reaper was standing right in front of him with a mocking grin on his face.

**'You shouldn't play with guns, you know." **He stated before spinning the weapon in the monster's hands around and firing off a full clip into the Fairy Tale agent's midsection. Once he was done with the poor soldier, he grabbed the weapon he used to murder his latest victim with by the muzzle like a baseball bat and violently slammed the stock of the weapon into another soldier's head, sending a ripped off head soaring through the air. He then proudly cried out. **"Home run!" **

The head fell right into one of the other agent's hands who promptly freaked out seeing his dead comrades head in his grip. He let the head drop to the floor only for Reaper to appear mere inches away from him with hurt look on his face. **"You didn't like my present?" **He rhetorically asked in a sad and dejected tone. **"It feels like you just... just..." **Reaper seemed to try and remember how the last part of the expression went. During that time, the object of Reaper's latest joke was slowly backing away from the fiend.

When he finally turned around to run away for dear life, he came face to face with Reaper once again who now looked like he had just had a realization. **"Like you just rip out my still beating heart!" **He exclaimed joyfully before plunging his right hand into the monster's chest and ripping out his still beating heart. The look of shock on the monster's face stayed on his face even in death as he fell backwards, a gaping hole where his heart should have been.

Reaper let the heart in his hand fall to the ground before making a show to trample it with his foot for the last remaining monster to see. The previously mentioned soldier was struggling to get his weapon to fire, it was jamming up at the worst possible time. Reaper noticed this and decided it would the start off for his latest round of sadistic mocking. **"Made in China, am I right?"**

The last monster was openly crying and begging for his life. He had thrown away his weapon and was on his knees raising both hands in surrender. If there was one thing Reaper hated above all others, it was a cry baby. Reaper extended his hand to the monster pleading for his life on the ground before him with a look that almost looked like compassion, well, as much as a creature like Reaper could muster. This wasn't in his usual repertoire of tricks but life was about trying new things. Besides, this could be worth a few laughs.

After getting up off the ground and brushing off the dirt on his outfit, all the while thanking Reaper profusely. He saw the look of compassion on Reaper's face twist itself into something much darker. Without warning, Reaper grabbed both of the cry baby's arms with his hands and kicked him in the chest before the wimp could protest. The result was a dismembered body flying through the air that was screaming in horror during its airborne journey.

A sickening crunched could be heard when the body finally crashed against the wall on the other side of the room. **"Ouch." **Reaper commented before looking at the ripped of pair of arms in his hands. **"Need a hand?" **He yelled out. **"No? Fine, suit yourself."**

And with that, he dropped the pair of arms on the ground and walked back towards the dead beast that took up most of the space in the room. As satisfying as these kills had been, something was bothering Reaper immensely. As powerful as he felt, as much as he now knew, he was now faced with an unexpected complication. He could feel the power in his blood but, in actuality, his attacks were only marginally stronger.

Sure, it was enough to dispatch most monsters but there was no way he could stand up to a vampire, let alone an entire species that had it out for him. What was worse was that he felt Tsukune's consciousness slowly coming back up like it did countless other times. What was going on? Why couldn't he use his full power? This was immensely frustrating, feeling the power flow through him but being unable to access it was the worst kind of torture possible.

But enough self loathing, he needed to get off the Hanging Gardens before his men were overwhelmed, he could worry about his performance issues he was having after that. Just as he turned away from his gargantuan victim, he came face to face with a much more familiar, albeit much more dangerous, sight. Akua Shuzen was patiently standing before him, any smiling or playful look had long since disappeared. It was replaced by a scrutinizing look that went back and forth between Reaper and Alucard, she seemed to be evaluating the amount of damage that had been caused. It looked as though Akasha was still sound asleep within the beast, which was promising. Maybe getting here late was the best call in the end. In any case, she had Reaper right in front of her, the vicious smile he had possessed while murdering his victims had long since vanished, he was looking at her with a quizzical look.

"Reaper." She noted calmly.

"**Akua, been a while. How was the rest of your cruise? Enjoyable, I hope." **

The only answer he received was a swift kick in the torso that sent him flying right into one of his dead victims. By an extraordinary stroke of luck, the Fairy Tale issued weapon was still clutched in the corpse's cold hands even though he lacked a head, in other words, this must've been victim number 3.

Akua felt much better now that she had paid him back in kind for humiliating her in front of so many people. She neared Reaper's form, now that that bit of unpleasantness was over with, she could do with him what she willed. Perhaps a few more kicks to make sure she made her point were in order before she pursued her more romantic leanings, she couldn't have him getting any big ideas about who was in charge of his fate. He was still inferior to her, his little demonstration of power proved that. If he was a vampire, then she would have without a doubt been much gentler with him. But then again, he would have battled her and proven he was stronger and, therefore, that he was a worthy blood mate. Since he had done none of that, he would most probably end up being some toy for her to use in between missions. How she wished he could be a vampire... Oh well, she'd have to make do with what she had.

Imagine her surprise when he pointed a gun right at her and opened fire. That could have almost killed her, had she not shifted out of dimensions just in time to dodge the bullets flying at her. Seeing it was no use, Reaper threw away the weapon and whistled appreciatively at her skillful dodge.

"**Now what are the odds you'll teach me that little technique of yours?"**

The arrogant little creature, he had just opened fire on her with killing her in mind and he dared to make small talk like nothing had happened? Attempting to kill her like that would have been a dirty, underhanded way to succeed. She was impressed with her little ghoul's resourcefulness, sure, but there was a time when you had to call it quits. She would have to teach him not to disobey, she supposed.

She started running towards Reaper who just stood there with a renewed smile on his face created from his most recent joke as she approached. Just as she was about to deliver a swift kick to his face, a voice made her stop in mid movement, mere inches from Reaper's face. It was a voice belonging to a person she prayed she would never have to face, ever again.

Reaper just stood there smiling, he had sensed the presence emerge while Akua was too busy focusing on him to realize the threat. How could she miss it? Reaper had no idea. Apart from Alucard's sleeping aura, this was the most powerful presence he had ever felt and he knew precisely who it belonged to.

"Akua, please don't be so violent." Akasha Bloodriver exclaimed as she dug herself out of Alucard's corpse and started walking towards the pair. She looked exactly the same as the day she was swallowed whole by the monster, not surprising when you considered she was immortal.

"**Please, Akua, you really should listen to your mother." **Reaper was having a blast with this new turn of events. Akua, on the other hand, was freaking out. Since Alucard was dead, nothing prevented her from using her full power, this was going to be a painful family reunion.

After lowering her foot and taking a few steps away from Reaper with her head bowed, Akua turned towards Akasha with a resigned look on her face. If she was going to suffer, she would do so bravely.

Contrary to everything Akua expected, Akasha plunged towards her and hugged her, holding the confused Shuzen eldest in a motherly embrace, like she was her own child. Reaper was just as surprised as Akua was but immediately remembered a very important fact about Akasha's personality which made him groan in irritation: She was the most forgiving person on Earth, her kindness even put his lighter counterpart's to shame.

Damn it, just when you think you're in for a good massacre... Oh well, it was time he left anyways, regardless whether there was bloodshed or no bloodshed. Just as he made his way to the door, he heard a sweet yet commanding voice that compelled him to obey. "Where do you think you're going?" Akasha asked expectantly as she appeared right beside Reaper, giving him a stern look.

"**Look, I don't want to impede on your tearful family reunion so I'll just be leaving now."** He calmly stated before resuming his march towards the exit.

"You possess Alucard's blood, I can't let you leave." The hairs on Reaper's neck stood up, he had to think fast before he was blown into oblivion.

"**And as I'm sure you noticed already, I can't do jack shit with it so I'll just leave now. Think about it, I can't use it, my plan capsized and Gyokuro is no more than a few feet from where we are now. Aren't you more interested in her than me right now?"**

Akasha seemed to ponder the issue, it was ridiculous how much her mannerisms matched Outer Moka's. Finally she answered. "I suppose it's true. Okay, you're free to go." She was now smiling warmly at the fiend.

"**Okay then."** He blandly responded, he didn't have anything clever to say at this point.

"Oh, but one more thing." She exclaimed before he left. "Watch your language, young man." Reaper had to be dreaming. The leader of the Three Dark Lords was sounding an awful lot like his own mother and scolding him for bad behavior after he had just murdered five monsters in cold blood. This was messed up, even for him.

His only response was a small grunt before he left the room and carefully avoided any encounter with either Gyokuro or any other Fairy Tale soldier in the area, he was starting to feel himself getting sucked back in and wanted to make sure it wouldn't happen in the middle of a fist fight.

Outside, the dynamic of the battle had shifted and the fight had reached a stalemate. The forces stopped fighting as both monster and human forces could feel Akasha's aura surrounding them. It was eerily quiet, Fairy tale soldiers were crying, humans were wondering what the hell was going on and Reaper was tranquilly strolling out of the base.

After meeting with the surviving humans, reaper reverted back to Tsukune and they proceeded to leave, impeccable timing as always. Leaving behind them a legion of Fairy Tale soldiers at the mercy of a Dark Lord. That would have made Reaper happy had she been a bit more vengeful, imagining so many people being forgiven and set straight sickened him.

So the humans made their way back to Lilith's mountain, Tsukune was told the mission was a success and Reaper was left to wonder about his lack of power. Now that he was free of distractions, this was unnerving him greatly. He should be able to wield this power, not have it locked away inside of him.

Pretty soon, night came at the human base. The dragons had retired for the night and were now slumbering peacefully. The humans were patrolling the grounds and so far no one had detected anything unusual.

Tsukune was fast asleep, Reaper was wide awake and consequentially felt a presence beckoning him to meet it outside. He took over and made his way to the furthest end of the barren wasteland as fast as he could manage.

A yellow school bus was waiting for him there, far enough that the patrols wouldn't find it but close enough that he could detect it. Aboard, the creepy Bus Driver chuckled once he came face to face with Tsukune/Reaper.

"I hear you've been having some problems, boy. The boss wants to see you." He let out before taking a puff from his cigar and chuckling a little more.

Reaper grinned at the Bus Driver and climbed aboard the bus for Yokai Academy. If the Exorcist wanted to talk, they would talk.


	18. Chapter 18

**Glimpse of the Future**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire.  
**

**Enjoy:**

Tsukune awoke in his usual quarters over at Lilith's mountain, unaware of the conversation the Chairman and Reaper had last night. He pushed himself unto the floor and began to do his morning pushups, a habit he picked up back during his time at the Snow Village. Though he had to admit he lacked the same anger, the same drive, he felt back at the village. Sometimes he asked himself if it was worth it, all the misery he had caused, all the pain he had inflicted, and for what? Moka was alive and doing well, last he heard. He had done as he had sworn and got his friends out of the Snow Village, out of captivity. What was he still doing on the front lines?

Needless to say, Tsukune was having a massive crisis of faith. He just wanted to go back to school, see Moka again and go from there. He was not meant to spearhead a massive organization that was dedicated to... What were they even dedicated to anymore? Fairy Tale was on the verge of imploding, there were barely any human slaves in the monster world and yet they still existed. What was their purpose? What was their job?

But it seemed the more Tsukune drifted away from his role of commander, the more Reaper took over things. Barely anyone knew his true identity within the organization anymore, even rarer were those who used his real identity instead of the nickname he had given himself when speaking about him or to him. This was one big mess. The Scythe was holding more and more power within the HLF, so much so that they didn't inform Tsukune of all the missions they were carrying out. Why should they? They had things under control and were sure to spread the legend of the infamous Reaper everywhere they went, they glorified him like a deity. This was wrong.

But what could he do? If he tried to flee or do something like that, he could only imagine what they would do. They could kill him for being a deserter. They could justify it by saying he was under some monster's control and drag him back by force for his own good. Heck, they could just use him as a homing beacon to wipe out all remaining monsters. No, he couldn't run, the best thing he could do was stay and try and limit the damage. The more he looked forward, the more he saw his utopian life with Moka distance itself from him. He needed something, anything, to get his mind off things, something to clear his head from all this nonsense.

You can only imagine his relief when Reaper came to the rescue and gave the brown haired boy just what he needed to feel slightly better about himself. Reaper had found a mission for him. How? Tsukune gave up on trying to figure that one out, it seemed Reaper always had a backup plan, always had a spare mission just in case. Wherever his darker alter ego went, he seemed to have a treasure trove of knowledge that gave him everything he needed. He sometimes wished he too could see into Moka's memories. Not because he wanted the power that came with knowledge, no, he just wanted to know more about the woman that had stolen his heart. The one he still to this day would give his life for, the one he would endure any sacrifice for.

Little did he know how much of a sacrifice he would have to endure to be with her, how much he would lose and suffer for it. The time for Tsukune's greatest sacrifice was coming shortly. The one sacrifice that would haunt him for the rest of his life. The one sacrifice even the Chairman deplored having to happen. Had Moka only arrived at school with her seal still on, he would have been spared from doing this. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be. When was it ever?

XXXXXXXXXX

The ambiance at the Shuzen household was most interesting. Akasha Bloodriver had returned, bringing back with her a very unhappy Gyokuro Shuzen and a massively shaken up Akua Shuzen. Kokoa's reaction to this unexpected development was one of disbelief: Her step mother had returned? But... How... Wow... Mother must really not be happy. Indeed, Gyokuro hadn't been this furious in years. Since, well, since she last saw Akasha and Issa together. She was practically fuming with rage.

Being a co-wife wasn't easy. (A/N: I know the wiki page says Akasha was a mistress but I have found no evidence to support that claim) Especially when you were as needy for attention as was Gyokuro. Creating Fairy Tale, unleashing Alucard on the world, attempting to destroy Humanity had just been set up to show Issa that she was the better, more powerful wife between herself and Akasha. Destroying her arch-rival in love's dreams for coexistence seemed like an appropriate way to obtain vengeance.

But now, she was back. Not only that, to top it all off, she had also forcibly dragged her from the now annihilated Hanging Gardens and brought her back to the Shuzen castle, intent on having a sit down with both herself and Issa Shuzen. This was a nightmare.

Issa Shuzen's reaction was very different from his wife's, he was both happy and surprised beyond measure. Finally, after close to seven long years, the Shuzen family was once again whole. As expected, the sit down was brutal with more than a few rooms of the castle being closed down for repairs as casualties of the dreaded talk. There was yelling, there was blaming, there was a great disagreement between who was the better wife for Issa that ultimately ended in a fight where Gyokuro got her ass handed to her.

In the end, after several days of this, the two wives arrived to somewhat of an understanding. There was no way in hell one could possibly come to like the other, at least for the next couple thousand years, but they came to an agreement: Neither would openly try and kill the other. Both had to be cordial to each other and there would be absolutely no separating any member of this family in any bloody feud or hindering the unity of the Shuzen clan by harming one of the members of the family.

Now you might be wondering, was that really necessary? Yes it was. Because of vampire morals which allowed polygamy only if all the members in the marriage were vampires, that had sometimes led to centuries of blood feuds in some families. If you are skeptical about how forgiving Akasha is, keep in mind that she is immortal, she was locked away for a mere six years. Vampires sometimes slept eons away, you do the math.

As for Moka, her reunion with her mother involved a lot of crying, a lot of hugging and a little bit of memory restoration. After that, she was more than happy to tell her about her one true love, a boy named Tsukune Aono. He had a kind heart, a charming smile, a compassionate soul and was completely incapable of hurting even something so low and small as a fly and had been able to remove her Rosario, The downside was that his alter ego, Reaper. created by exposure to her vampire blood was the nightmare of the monster world but, hey, no one was perfect. As a side note, he was also human.

Akasha was overjoyed about this young man, she wanted to meet him and discuss her daughter's future. After all, she was a mother and only wanted the best for her daughter. She couldn't wait to make Tsukuen's acquaintance, it would be... Wait... Back up. He was the nightmare of the monster world? His dark counterpart was Reaper? The twisted, insidious creature she had met after waking up? The more she heard about who Reaper actually was, the happier she was that she spared his life. Granted, the boy had a few issues that would have to be checked out by a professional witchdoctor or an exorcist but, all in all, Akasha had a good feeling about the boy.

All that was missing was Kahlua Shuzen who had now just come back from her latest mission happier than usual. Having taken a liking to Tsukune had really improved her usually downed mood after killing someone. Before, she would spend a few days moping around about it and then get back into her usual joyful mood. Now that she constantly thought about, or more accurately obsessed over, Tsukune Aono, she skipped the moping part and was consequentially extremely happy when she got back home. You can imagine that happy mood didn't last long when she came face to face with her very angry mother and step mother who came to meet her at the entrance of the castle. The ladder misinterpreted her daughter Kahlua's happy mood as being happy that she got to see her step mother again. Needless to say it took a lot of explaining to get over that unpleasant part where your own mother runs after you with a greatsword.

Of course, there was one bit of business Akasha had to immediately deal with, Mikogami had contacted her. After making her way to the Chairman's office at Yokai Academy, she was brought up on every scheme for coexistence Mikogami had cooked up since she was sealed away, including his favorite project. After explaining all the details and what he hoped and knew he would achieve with the young boy, he made Akasha swear she would not intervene with the first part of the plan. Had she not been forced to stay out of it, her compassion would have gotten the better of her and she would have gone to help the boy avoid the gruesome fate that awaited him.

Even the Chairman wasn't all that happy about that particular detail but it had to be done. Tsukune had to go through it in order for the rest of the plan to work out, he understood that and so Akasha had to accept it. But something was bothering the Exorcist immensely: What if Reaper strayed from the plan? What if he decided it wouldn't be a worthy price to pay to obtain what he desired?

The Chairman knew he had baited Reaper with the only thing that mattered to the ghoul, he knew that the prospect of using Alucard's full power was enticing enough to get him to agree. He also knew that Reaper would probably enjoy that particular part of the plan. Maybe it wasn't Reaper that bothered the Exorcist, maybe it was Tsukune, maybe he was afraid that the plan might destroy him. In fact, it would no doubt do so, no creature could escape such a unscathed. That's why he was here, so that he could up the pieces, put him back together and get Tsukune back on his feet with a well deserved pat on the back, it was the least he could do for the poor kid.

Who knows, maybe in a few thousand years, Tsukune might even come to understand why it had to be done, why he had to suffer so much. This wasn't just one man we were talking about, but the future of coexistence as a whole. Regardless, both Akasha and the Chairman were anxious to get this part over with. And they could be certain that if Tsukune only knew, he would want it to be over as well. Or he would simply cry out in horror and faint at the idea of what they were going to put him through, there was a fifty-fifty chance at this point.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune prepared for his mission as he always did, he took a stroll to the ruined section and meditated on what was to happen. Reaper had been sounding confident about the mission, just as he always did. Still, Tsukune couldn't help but get a bad feeling about this assignment. It was as if a part of him knew exactly what was going to happen, and what would happen would be very, very bad.

After reassuring himself that everything would be fine, he packed up his gear and headed to the barren wasteland where the team he was taking with him was waiting. Reaper insisted that they take a small strike force for the mission. From what he was being told, it was essential that they be as few as possible.

So a group of ten soldiers stood ready for Tsukune/Reaper's orders. With a commanding tone he had developed since being in charge of a terrorist organization, he ordered them to head out to the transport that would take them there.

It was a decent sized military truck that had been accidentally misplaced by the Japanese military following a particularly creative day over at HQ where one of those computer whizzes decided he would take on something challenging. Within the hour, a few dozen transports had been shipped out to the middle of nowhere for a bogus military exercise that Brass had forgotten to tell the boys in Logistics beforehand, supposedly. They were nicely lined up with full tanks of gas when the boys got there to retrieve the hardware. Seeing them come back in those was like seeing a kid open his presents on Christmas, all happy and shouting out, it was a beautiful sight.

After one final checkup, the truck was ready to move. Tsukune sat in the back with his men and looked out at the mountain that was slowly fading in the distance until they crossed the barrier, the barren grounds had been replaced with green fields and the mountain had disappeared thanks to a little barrier magic.

Little did Tsukune know this would be the last time he would see Lilith mountain. Well, at least as leader of the HLF. Little did he know the trials he would be facing and the obstacles that laid before him. Little did he know that Reaper and Chairman were facing off against one another, each intent on seeing their own plans succeed. Good thing he didn't, too, or he would be cussing out Fate right now for being such an awful person to him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Just Another Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire.  
**

**Enjoy:**

Pretty soon, the endless fields of grass gave way to large concentrations of trees that became more and more dense as the transport ventured further into the forest. Apart from the roaring of the engine and the occasional branch that would come into contact with the exterior of the transport, the trip was very quiet. Some of the men checked their weapons over and over again, others would look out of the transport and admire the scenery. All were ready for this, just as they always were. This looked to be no different that any other mission the HLF carried out.

Tsukune spent most of the trip thinking about Moka just as he always did, he prayed that she was doing well and that he be given the chance to see her soon. The rest of the long four hour drive was split between checking and rechecking his equipment and running possible scenarios for the mission. Ever the cautious man, he wanted to be ready for any and all eventualities.

About half-way through the trip, Reaper finally decided to share some info with his other persona. The were headed to a small forest goblin village located near the mountains of Mount Poroshiri. It was rumored that they were one of the few monster groups to be openly hostile to Fairy Tale's plans, the fact that they were considered an inferior breed of monsters barely one step above witches didn't help negotiation between the two groups.

In essence, this was a diplomatic visit: A small group of armed soldiers would show up at the village to ensure security for the high level dignitary of the HLF that was visiting the village to engage in a possible alliance. In this case, Reaper was the high level dignitary. Though it was debatable whether or not he really needed a security detail, the force would both show the goblins that the HLF took care of their own and that they meant business. If, by some odd turn of events, they weren't interested in an alliance, the armed dispatch was authorized to show them the error of their ways.

Normally, Tsukune would be up in arms against a contingency plan that was so barbaric. However, he just didn't have the heart to go through another back and forth with Reaper on the issue. He knew what was going to happen by heart, it happened every time: Tsukune would disagree, Reaper would try and persuade him that it was the best thing to do, Tsukune would hold firm in his beliefs and Reaper would threaten to carry out the plan whether he liked it or not. It was a fight he couldn't win and he had finally resigned himself to simply disapprove in silence, Tsukune felt drained and empty anyways.

After the long journey through forests with the occasional mountain sticking out of the scenery, the transport finally came to a stop. The eleven armed veterans continued the rest of the journey on foot, leaving the truck behind, hidden by cover of bushes and trees. The trek through the forest was another half-an-hour, the terrain was uneven and there were no roads or paths that led to the village. Mix that with the density of the trees and you could see why it was easy to get lost in this place. The HLF team stuck close together, heading forward into the unknown area. When the goblin patrols finally found them, they would escort them to their village.

Indeed, a group of humanoid monster, no more than two and a half feet tall, appeared before them armed with spears and bows. Goblins mostly relied on their natural environment to avoid confrontations and they had therefore adapted around that survival concept. Their greenish skin was covered with a thin layer of wool that served as shorts. Once they had recognized the foreigners as being HLF, a few happy squeaks could be heard before one of the scouts approached Tsukune and motioned him to follow them amidst a few garbled words Tsukune couldn't make out.

The goblins moved with purpose and seemingly effortlessly through the thick forest that laid before them, hardly making a sound in the process. The same couldn't be said about the human visitors who clumsily followed as best they could their hosts, occasionally stepping on a rogue patch of snow that made a few greenish eyes turn towards them before resuming their march. Every time, a few squeaks that resembled laughter escaped the goblin escort, it made the humans responsible for the noise feel quite self-conscious about their inability to move through the forest in a stealthy manner. Ultimately, this was good, this showed that the goblins did have a few tricks to teach humans and that this alliance may be one that they needed more than they realized. Or maybe Tsukune was just rationalizing why they may have to push the issue by threatening them. Justifying why this might turn ugly was the only thing he could do right about now to make himself feel better, and it wasn't working as well as he hoped it would.

After another few minutes of walking through the wildlife, they came across an open clearing where several huts were set up in a circular manner. At the center of this circle of primitive habitations stood a giant manner that no doubt served as the administrative seat of power for the village.

After being instructed to head to the manor, Tsukune and his diplomatic/military envoy bid farewell to the goblin scouts that immediately ran back towards the forest and disappeared in the fauna surrounding the clearing. But something was rubbing Tsukune wrong: This was supposed to be a small village, sure, but why were there no natives visible in the village? It was too quiet, something was most definitely wrong with this picture. Could it be a trap? It wouldn't be surprising. For all they knew, Fairy Tale might have already gotten wind of their mission and set up an ambush. Worse, maybe the goblins had finally caved in to Fairy Tale and had lured the HLF out here in a show of support for the anti-human cause.

After instructing his men to be ready for anything, the human fighters made their way to the impressive manor. It looked like it belonged in the southern part of the United States rather than out here in rural Japan. White columns supported the upper levels of the house and gave an imposing dimension to the already intimidatingly big manor. The shades were closed and it looked like the only way in or out was through the front door. In parts where the wood had rotted out and created holes in the building, patches of a different colored wood, the same color as the trees surrounding them, covered these holes, a testament to the building's age and resilience.

The whole way to the manor was quiet, not a soul was present in the small village, this was unnerving to the humans. Some gripped their weapons for reinsurance, others made sure to spread out as much as possible in case this was indeed an ambush. Tsukune nervously walked through the village. Reaper assured him this was normal but he had a hard time believing it. On their way, they checked inside a couple huts, just as deserted as the outside was. Had they left? This was not a good sign.

But still they went towards the manor. Perhaps they were just extremely shy, it would make sense that they wouldn't greet them seeing as how they didn't usually get visitors all the way out here. If that were the case, however, why did they abandon their village? Not coming out to socialize, sure. Deserting your village, not as plausible. Either that or they were a lot more xenophobic than Tsukune would have imagined. Oh how he prayed it was the second hypothesis that was true.

Once he made it up the five steps that preceded the entrance to the manor, he knocked a few times on the door. After doing so, he waited a few seconds, no answer. He knocked a bit more loudly on the door, making sure to space out each knock to accentuate the noise, still no answer.

Just as he turned to look elsewhere in the village, the door to the manor opened ajar, letting a small goblin appear in the doorway. He seemed to be awfully fidgety when he beckoned Tsukune and the others to enter the domain. He kept looking up an down at the newcomers, seemingly intimidated by their height.

Once they walked into the mansion and were escorted to the main meeting room, a very unpleasant sight greeted the humans. Two men were sitting down in finely crafted chairs, one of which was the Fairy Tale snitch Hokuto Kaneshiro. Though the other was someone Tsukune had never met, knew him from reputation and the dossiers Hanson had supplied him. The man's name was Miyabi Fujisaki, leader of the 1st branch of, you guessed it, Fairy Tale. And they both were surrounded by Fairy Tale agents that had their guns pointed straight at the human group.

However, instead of firing, Miyabi extended a hand towards the chair facing him and addressed a few words to the leader of the HLF. "Mr Reaper, so glad you could join us." He began in a very polite manner. "Please, sit, we have so much to discuss."

What choice did he have? After glancing at his men he came forward and sat down in the designated chair. In the meantime, his men had taken out their weapons and were aiming at the Fairy Tale soldiers that were targeting them. It seemed they were going to have a very tense discussion, and yet neither Miyabi nor Hokuto seemed troubled in the least by this uncomfortable ambiance that was threatening to turn the talk into a bloodbath.

Once Tsukune was comfortably seated, Miyabi spoke up once again at the attention of his supposed ideological nemesis. "I understand you came here expecting to forge an alliance with the forest goblins, is that correct? His tone was still incredibly cordial. It was very reminiscent of Hanson's tone of voice, if he didn't come up with a very good reason for this unexpected meeting within the next five minutes, Tsukune would bash his head into the floor repeatedly.

"That is correct." No point in denying it. "Doesn't look like it's going to happen, though." Tsukune noted after scanning the room for additional threats, some of the goblins were present and watching the tense exchange with bated breath.

"On the contrary. Perhaps we could discuss a mutually beneficial arrangement." Tsukune's curiosity was peaked, he supposed he could wait ten minutes before throwing himself into exceedingly brutal displays of virility.

"How so?" A narrowing of the eyes on Tsukune's part was a clear signal for Miyabi to continue explaining his proposition to those he should normally be trying to kill on sight.

"Your latest operations against Fairy Tale have forced Mrs Gyokuro Shuzen to step down as leader of Fairy Tale in order to focus on more... domestic concerns." Tsukune didn't understand what he meant by domestic concerns at all, and quite frankly, he didn't care. Meanwhile, Reaper was busting up laughing inside of Tsukune's psyche. "In her absence, I have assumed full control of Fairy Tale and all its subsidiaries."

Okay, so the person in front of Tsukune was the leader of all of Fairy Tale. Why wasn't he gunning him down again? "Since you are the one to whom the first branch owes its sudden promotion to being the central office of Fairy Tale, we would like to extend to you a once in a lifetime opportunity." You could tell this speech was rehearsed in front of a mirror.

"I'm listening." That was the simple, yet meaningful, reply that escaped Tsukune's lips. This was starting to sound like one of those marketing scams people would come across every so often. If he was putting this much effort into selling his pitch before even telling his potential client what it was, it couldn't be that advantageous for the HLF.

"After considering Hokuto's recommendations who is joining us today and your skills on the field, as well the previously mentioned service you have rendered to the first branch of Fairy Tale, now Fairy Tale HQ. I would like to officially extend an invitation to you, Reaper, to join Fairy Tale." Silence followed...

Tsukune was dumbstruck, he was flabbergasted, he was in shock. He was being offered a job at Fairy Tale? The same company he had blown up, stolen from, humiliated and done countless other things to only to find that a price had been put on his head for doing such? This was surreal, Tsukune had no idea how to respond, no idea what to say at this moment. It was like the part of brain allowing logical thought had been shutdown.

As always, leave it to Reaper to be the one to make the most sense in these kinds of situations by offering wise insight made even wiser by careful examination of said situations that Tsukune couldn't help but agree with. It was blunt, it was precise and left no room for error: _**What an arrogant prick... **_It wasn't even an insult, it was a valid examination of Miyabi personality. He was one of the most pompous bastards Tsukune/Reaper had ever had the unwanted pleasure to lay eyes on. He was so full of himself, he thought that an engraved invitation was going to sway his nemesis to his side and put said nemesis under his orders? Incredible. That amount of pride in one's own abilities by far exceeded any egotism vampires could be accused of having. This man was delusional beyond compare and measure.

So Tsukune did the only thing he could do in this position. He asked that Miyabi be so kind as to repeat himself, which he did. Tsukune stupidly asked the following question: "You want me to join Fairy Tale?" Miyabi answered yes and then it finally happened.

Tsukune broke down laughing in front of all the Fairy Tale soldiers pointing guns at him and managed to calm himself down after several minutes of uncontrollable laughter. He then replied in a very clear manner with an equally blunt vocabulary that made Reaper proud of his lighter persona: "Go screw yourselves."

The HLF boys were faster and where the first ones to open fire as Tsukune skillfully went over, then took cover behind, the chair he had been previously sitting in. It was time to spill some blood, just like any other day at the office.


	20. Chapter 20

**Abandon All Hope, You Who Enter Here**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.  
**

**This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire.  
**

**Enjoy:**

The battle was bloody and long. After taking cover behind his seat and witnessing half his security force getting shot before the rest retreated, Tsukune bolted from his cover spot and jumped through the nearest window. During his grand jump through the window, he was able to avoid all bullets flying towards him. All, save one that went through his calf muscle on his right leg and lodged itself in his tibia.

Once he landed outside and had assessed the damage down to his leg, he tore out the bullet inside of him, amidst a lot of cussing and screaming, tore off a piece of his shirt and used it as a makeshift band aid to keep him bleeding out until his faster than human regenerative powers kicked in. With the wound he had sustained, he knew there was no way he would be able to run. At best, he could limp away some way before being forced to find a place to rest his torn leg. That meant he was going to have to kill the surviving Fairy Tale members, flight wasn't an option at this point.

He counted about 20 of them during his sit down with Fujisaki and at least eight of them had died when his men opened fire, that left 12 of them out there, among which was a very irritated Miyabi and, possibly, an annoyed Hokuto. From what Tsukune could hear, they were still inside, most probably fighting off the handful of HLF troops that were still alive and kicking.

Gunfire could be heard coming from within the mansion. While the boys were shooting at Fairy Tale and keeping them distracted, Tsukune had taken up position near the entrance. He would be no good like this to his men and he knew this so he did the next best thing. If any Fairy Tale agents made it out of the house, he would gun them down before they could run too far. However, it seemed that Miyabi and Hokuto had vanished before Tsukune could limp his way to his position because, after a few minutes of fighting indoors, two men with the HLF emerged from the house. After finding their leader seating next to the outside of the house, they briefed him on the aftermath of the battle.

They were the last surviving HLF soldiers, all the others had been killed. They managed to kill all the Fairy Tale grunts, save Miyabi and Hokuto who both made a hasty exit. They were unable to pursue them on account of them being shot at by the grunts. By the time they had cleaned out the house, the high level Fairy Tale officials had both made a clean getaway. They were about to give chase and start searching the surrounding areas when they noticed their downed leader.

Tsukune had to applaud them, even when faced with overwhelming odds, they never faltered in the line of duty. Giving chase to two very dangerous monsters when you're only two men with some scratches and only a few bullets left took some guts, a lot of guts. After congratulating his men on surviving and telling them to relent on pursuing the Fairy Tale leader, they got Tsukune off the ground and supported him as they made their way through the village. This was going to be a long way back to the truck and they would have to move now to get their before sundown, it may have been only 2 o'clock in the afternoon but moving with an injured leader was sure to keep them walking for a good four hours at least.

After radioing in the results to HQ and requesting a cleanup crew for the dead on both sides, they headed out to the truck. Tsukune knew this was a trap all along and he had been right. His newest brush with death made a few things about his predicament abundantly clear. When he got back to Lilith's mountain, he was going to set a few things straight with his men. He was going to change a few things around at the HLF, make sure his men never turned into something like Fairy Tale. As much as he wanted to dispute it, he started seeing evidence that they were slowly becoming just like them. Being offered a job only went to show that even the enemy started seeing the resemblance between themselves and the HLF. And as long as Tsukune was in charge of the HLF, he would do everything in his power to prevent that from happening. The world had enough bullies right now. He didn't want to carry the knowledge that he had created a monster on his conscience, he already had a hard time sleeping at night after all the deaths he had witnessed and caused in his mad quest for vengeance and his crusade to free Humanity.

But it was never meant to be. His dreams of reforming the HLF were noble, that is a certainty. Who knows? Maybe if he had acted sooner, he would not be in this mess. Maybe he would have succeeded in finding redemption for his men. But there was essential detail about this that Tsukune had neglected: If you want to be able to help those around you, you must first help yourself.

Tsukune was headed down a dark path, one that would torment him for a very, very long time...

XXXXXXXXXX

The Chairman's office was very quiet. For the first time in over 200 years, all the Dark Lords were present within the same room. Each of them stood by quietly, waiting for that crucial moment, the moment where the first part of Mikogami's plan would be over. None had the hear to say anything, they all knew full well what would happen to the boy in a matter of minutes, and none of them were envious of his fate.

Akasha looked miserable, she had sworn to not interfere with the plan. If not for her binding promise, she would have already acted and saved the boy even though she knew this part was going to be necessary. She had attempted to try and find an alternative but came up blank, Mikogami had always been the one with the most foresight among the three of them. That did not prevent her from voicing her opinion on how ludicrous this was, however, her complaints fell on deaf ears. This was going to haunt her for the next couple of centuries at the very least.

Lord Touhou Fuhai was in deep concentration, he had never met the boy but felt somewhat sorry for him. Being subjected to something so horrible was beyond his imagining, was beyond any living being's imagining, and that was saying something considering he was the first person to ever have the creative drive to use necromancy. Contrary to his friend and leader, he had not opposed the plan, he understood full well that the gain far outweighed the loss. Besides, he knew Mikogami quite well, almost like a brother in fact. If there was another way, he would have committed to it. This was too synonymous with Mikogami's past to have not been noticed.

As for said scheming Dark Lord, this was affecting him far more than he would ever let on. Once upon a time, several centuries ago, it had been his job to prevent people from entering such torment, to keep them from experiencing such a horrible fate. It was no coincidence he had so many acquaintances within the Order and still preferred to wear something synonymous with what he once was. Deep down, his mission for coexistence may not have been so different from the mission he held as his only purpose in the beginning of his life and career.

For the first time in several centuries, for the first time since the fabled Inquisition, a rogue tear escaped his ominously glowing yellow eyes. It had disappeared just as fast as it had appeared but it had occurred, regardless. This was for the greater good, Tsukune would gain far more in the end because of this. Those words still didn't sound quite as convincing within his mind as they should have, it was the truth but guilt was keeping him from being able to convince himself of that fact. It didn't matter, within a few minutes, it would happen. By then, the Exorcist's men would be there to find Tsukune and bring him back to the Academy where he belonged. His mind wandered to all the other possible futures that could have been, in none of these was Tsukune's fate so... so **damning**. The fire was indeed a constant reminder, it did rise, and it would soon engulf he who had sought to use it. Just as he had let the fires of rage consume him, so would he burn and feel the weight of that fire tearing through him. It was ironic, in a very twisted way, it was incredibly ironic. Normally, that realization would have brought a grin to his face. Now, that philosophical epiphany only served to sour his mood further.

He looked up to the clock in his office where the silence of the grave still reigned and uttered one sentence that made the two others in his office shiver at the thought: "It is time." He announced with a hint of dread in his voice before calling out to his assistant, Ruby, who had been rescued by a werewolf student at this school. It was funny, the details may change but the overall result was the same, regardless of how it occurred. Was this what Tsukune's fate was? Merely a detail in the grand scheme of things?

"Please tell the men to go to the designated coordinates and retrieve Mr Aono. The use of lethal force is authorized for anyone accompanying him." It was vital that the HLF think their leader dead, lest the rest of the plan be unable to be concluded and a very pissed off human supremacists movement begin to target the school with terrorist plots.

"Yes, sir." Was Ruby's only answer to her superior before sending out a crow familiar destined to go inform the n that it was time to act. From what she overheard of the plan, she did not envy that Aono kid, not one bit. Who would?

XXXXXXXXXX

Reaper could feel it, it was time. Time to reach out and play his part. He could say that he did not want to do this, that he felt bad about what was going to happen, but he would be lying to himself. Furthermore, he knew he was going to enjoy this immensely, this was in his job description, after all. This was the whole reason why he existed: To destroy and corrupt.

He was going to get a chance to do both in one foul swoop. Mikogami might think he holds all the pawns in this little game but Reaper has a few spare tricks up his sleeve, as well. In the end, this might just be the game of the century playing out between himself and the Chairman. And it had only just begun. They would realize just how far he planned ahead, they all would. In any case, no matter the outcome of the game, he would win. No matter if the Chairman had things go according to his plan or not, he would still get the power that he so desperately wanted. That was a certainty.

But enough thinking for now, now was the time to act. Time to reach out and unleash Hell on poor Tsukune Aono. He would say that may he rest in peace but he knew that would be just plain inappropriate when you think about it.

So he merely focused and reached out. Someone was ending up on the rack tonight...

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune felt dizzy for a second, forcing his men to stop in the middle of the wilderness. What was going on? He was feeling weak, like he was being sucked into his own skull. Blackness started to fill his vision. What was happening to him?

Was it the blood loss? No, he had halted it and his leg should have been able to heal most of the skin damage by now. Lack of hydration? Never affected him like this before. Lack of sleep? Couldn't be. The only response was hearing Reaper laughing inside of his skull before he felt a sharp pain pass through his body. The sucking feeling was extremely intense now. Almost as though every bone in his body was snapping so that his body could fit into an impossibly tight space.

Pretty soon, he yelled out in agony at the pain. His men ran towards to ask what was wrong and were promptly gunned down by several men dressed up as priests that came closer and closer to Tsukune. He couldn't see them for he had lost his eyesight. He couldn't hear them for he had lost his hearing.

After a few minutes of intense pain and agonizing screams. His shrieks and his begging for release had ceased. Tsukuen's body fell heavily onto the grass below him. His eyes were wide open but nobody was there, he had gone into a comatose state.

A few of the men picked up the body of the student effortlessly and started running through the forest at a brisk pace. One of the men in habits not carrying Tsukune's limp body radioed in to tell his boss' assistant that they had retrieved the target and were on route to Yokai Academy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inside of his mind. Tsukune awoke to intense pain. After looking around at where he was, his memories came back to him. He remembered this room, this was the place he had first met Reaper. Though it was familiar, a few things had been added since his last visit. On the table was an assortment of sharp instruments ranging from knives to broken glass.

After struggling a little bit, he noticed his movement was hindered by the same thing that had caused him so much pain when he woke up: Both of his arms and legs had hooks that cut into his skin and kept him immobilized. If this were real, he would have already died from the blood loss.

"What the hell?" He spat out tiredly. After having screamed so much, his voice was a bit hoarse.

"**Precisely."** Came a reply from a voice he knew well. Reaper was slowly making his way towards him.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"**Isn't it obvious? I finally got so bored that I decided I would play around a bit with you." **Reaper was now smiling gleefully.

This was inconceivable. Reaper had turned on him? He would pay dearly for this. "When I get out of here..."

Reaper couldn't help but laugh at Tsukune's statement. **'When you get out?" **He asked in disbelief. **"You don't get it, you'll never get out. I do believe I've got you, bunk buddy. And there's no way I'm letting you go."** As if to prove a point, Reaper lazily snapped his fingers and fire ignited on Tsukune's body, slowly cooking his skin and muscle tissue in the process.

"**Before you start asking why and how and other such none sense like this. Know that you deserve this." **He grabbed a hold of Tsukune's jaw with his hand and it promptly began to sizzle under the heat the hand was emitting. **"You reveled in rage, you let it consume you. I am living proof of that. As much as you may try and deny it, you know deep down that I wasn't created when you received vampire blood. No, I was born the minute you began to despise the Snow Women. The minute you swore their destruction. You deserve Hell for your sins, Tsukune Aono, and I will give it to you." **Reaper raised his hands and the room that was previously covered in darkness lit up to reveal a most gruesome spectacle. Everywhere he looked, he could only see rivers of lava and scorched earth. The sound of thunder punctuated the thousands of screams that could be heard and a stench more putrid than anything he had ever smelled in his life filled the air.

"**Welcome to your new home, Tsukune boy. Make yourself comfortable, you'll be here for the rest of eternity." **

As Reaper went to work on mutilating and reforming Tsukune's body in so great an agony that there are no words to express. Tsukune raised his bloodied head to the endless skies of smoke above him that frequently lit up with thunder and issued this chilling scream mixed with a plea that soon joined the chorus of thousands of other voice all crying out for release.

"HELP ME!" He was now both crying and screaming under the unbearable pain.

He continued to scream that same sentence for several hours, while his body was engulfed in flames over and over again, reforming itself instantly in a magical manner, only for it to suffer another round of torture. He was in Hell, he who had fought so hard to get out of what he perceived was his own personal Hell and, in actuality, had been directed himself towards a much more literal version of it. And the worst part was that he knew deep within himself that this pain would never let up, that he would be up on the rack without any possibility of escape for the rest of eternity.

Abandon all hope, you who enter here...

* * *

**To be continued in the next volume of the Unsealed Vampire Sequel, The Unsealed Vampire II: Tsukune's Redemption.  
**

* * *

I would like to thank you, dear readers, for coming all the way to the end of The Unsealed Vampire: Moka's Revenge. Writing this first story and bringing it completion has been both an honor and a pleasure. I will be releasing a sequel to my sequel story, if that makes any sense, very soon. Until then, stay tuned. And once again, thank you. I promise I won't leave Tsukune like this... for too long.

Carry on...


End file.
